The Open Sea
by Voldemort's Hikari1
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones don't want just one heart! What is Harry Potter to do? Jack Sparrow/Harry, Davy Jones/Harry. Summary in profile. Under new management, original is from Dark Crimson Flame. Sign up to write the next or future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone this is Voldemort's Hikari1 taking over The Open Sea for Dark Crimson Flame, fyi all the author notes in the chapters till chapter 9 are Dark Crimson Flame's author notes and chapter 9 is the only one that thas my author notes. I'm still continuing Dark Crimson Flame's tradition of allowing people to sign up to write the next chapter. Enjoy the story! _

(I don't own anything! Just wanted to make that clear! lol)

This chapter was writen by: Voldemort's Hikari1 (Thank you sooooo much! I love it!)

**Chapter One:**

Harry Potter, not exactly your average boy because he was a wizard, which may explain why strange things always seemed to happen with him around no matter where he was. At the moment he was in his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive reading up for his History of Magic class, boring as it was with Binns teaching it, for the summer as his relatives had let him keep his belongings in his room as long as he left them alone. The current chapter he was reading was about Davy Jones, a pirate who was said to control the sea and come to sailors in their time of death to prolong their death till they had served on his ship for 100 years. Harry had just begun reading the chapter when suddenly his door was slammed open and in barged Uncle Vernon."You freak, how dare you!" Vernon yelled as he pulled Harry off the bed and hit him.

"How dare I what?" Harry asked confused as he had been upstairs all day and had only come down to get something to eat.

"How dare you come down and try to cast a spell on Dudley he told me that you had one of your books with you when you came downstairs!"Harry recalled that when he had gone downstairs he did indeed have a book, but it was just his History of Magic book. He tried to explain that to Vernon, but his uncle just wasn't listening and Harry was not prepared for what happened next. One minute he was standing there trying to explain to Vernon his book and the next thing he knew was that Vernon had hit him hard causing him to go flying into the wall resulting in Harry blacking out. Harry woke up a little while later but his room was brighter than normal and the floor was. . .soft? Harry felt his hand around the floor and grabbed a handful of it to reveal that it was. . . sand?!

Harry quickly opened his eyes but shut them again when the sun burned his vision. Harry turned his head so that he was facing the ground and opened them again to find himself staring at a long white sanded beach no where near the Dursley's house. He slowly got up and rubbed his head since it still hurt from getting hit by both Vernon's fist and the wall.

"I must be dreaming," Harry said out loud as he observed his surroundings and stood up.

"I thought I was dreaming when a beautiful boy such as yourself floated up onto this beach," said a voice behind Harry.

He spun around to face the man and saw a guy that looked like something off of a pirate movie he had seen Dudley watching one time, only a not as light skinned as the actors on TV had been and his clothes were dark and looked very well worn. The man started to walk over to Harry and Harry took a step back.

"How in heaven's earth, did you get here mate, shipwreck was it?"

"No, I don't even know where here is let alone how I got here." Harry looked around once more at the surroundings, surmising that the weather and area were way to tropical to be anywhere near England.

"Ah, so you're all on your lonesome, no parents, no family, no friends-" The man said."I have friends!" Harry shouted.

"But you don't have a family I see."

"Well. . . I have my aunt, uncle, and cousin, but I would consider them good company, even though they're not that good of company." Harry sheepishly laughed.

"How about you joinin' my crew on my ship, you could be. . . my cabin boy!"

"I don't even know who you are and I've ever been on a ship!"

"Well then it is my duty- no. . . my right to take you on my ship and become my cabin boy." He said triumphantly as he walked up to Harry and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Names' Captain Jack Sparrow by the way.""Um, Harry Potter, sir."

"Don't call me sir, makes me sound like I work for those dang naval officers."

"Okay..."Jack then led Harry to a ship with mended black sails and a pirate flag at the top of the main mast. When they got on board Harry looked around at the crew and noticed that they were all staring at him. Jack, apparently, noticed this too and tightened his grip around Harry as he walked him to his cabin. It was not everyday that the crew saw their captain bring a boy on the ship and it was even a bigger surprise when they watched him take the boy into his cabin.

"He's me new cabin boy," Jack said to the crew before he followed Harry through the door. That's all the crew needed to here and they went back to their jobs. It was the middle of the day when Harry met the first of the crewmembers. It was the first mate Gibbs who asked Jack if he had any idea where they were headed and Jack seemed to stare at a compass that kept spinning before pointing in what seemed to be a random direction. Harry also met Marty, Cotton, and Cotton's parrot later on. Harry had a hard time trying to hide his laughter whenever the bird would answer for Cotton and it seemed that it was just speaking nonsense. Harry was enjoying his time with the crew of the Black Pearl and definitely preferred it to living with the Dursleys and getting beaten every time he did something wrong in their eyes.

-X-

Later that night as the crew was heading to their beds, Harry and Jack were sitting at a desk looking at a map with Jack's compass open and spinning in different directions at different moments. Jack was trying his best to teach Harry the important tasks a captain has to do in order to run a ship although one could say that Jack wasn't exactly the best teacher because he kept looking Harry up and down at odd moments while talking to him. When Jack had turned away though Harry looked at his watch and started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going down to the sleeping quarters." Harry answered as he stretched.

"Why would you do that when you have a bed here?"

"What?"

"I made a bed for you so that none of the crew could touch you."

"Touch me?"

"Yes, well people get really lonely when they're out at sea and since you're the smallest... well I don't think I need to taint you innocent mind . . . yet."

Harry looked around the room for this so called bed of his and noticed that in the corner, across from Jack's bed was his to which he quirked an eyebrow at. It was just a swinging canopy with a pillow and blanket.

"How comfy," Harry said sarcastically as he walked over and tried his bed to climb into it without it flipping over on him.

Harry finally managed to get settled in and started to dose off. Jack, meanwhile, was still at his desk catching glimpses of Harry from under his hat.'He's so beautiful,' Jack thought as he took another swig from his rum bottle. 'How does one just let him get away from them? I wonder how he got those bruises on his face, who would want to mark him in such a way or hurt him in any way. I'll have to ask him when he is awake; he's so beautiful though...' Jack got up and sauntered over to Harry and stared down at him watching him sleep. 'Maybe just one kiss, he'll never know. . .'

Harry woke up an hour or so later after feeling a constant small breath of air blowing at his cheek. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes and found himself staring into Jack's own warm chocolate brown eyes because of the fact that Jack was inches away from his own face.

"You're pretty when you sleep," Jack's said in a drunken voice and swayed, the smell of rum hitting Harry's senses. "Are ye sure yer not a girl?"

"Quite," Harry answered as he tried to move away but the swinging hammock bed wouldn't allow it.

"Why do ye wear those?"Jack pointed to Harry's glasses, which Harry had kept on when he fell asleep.

"I can't see without them." Harry answered.

"Oh," Jack said and grabbed Harry's glasses from his nose and tried to look through them. "I can't see with them, how can you?"Harry squinted his eyes and looked blindly at Jack, as all he could see was blurs.

"I can't really explain-" Before Harry could even finish his sentence Jack had passed out on the floor. "Great job Jack." Harry shook his head as slid off the hammock and fell onto the floor. Harry crawled over to Jack and tried to see where Jack had his glasses. He found them in Jack's right hand and reached over to grab them but two arms snaked around his waist and pulled him down onto the supposed to have been passed out pirate."I knew you'd come over to my side eventually," Jack said happily.

"I thought you were asleep!" Harry said as he struggled in Jack's grip. "I'm just trying to get my glasses back."

"You really can't see without them can you."

"No! Now give them back!" Jack let Harry go and slipped Harry's glasses onto his nose.

"There now you can see me!" Jack said with a grin. "Now where were we?" Jack was about to grab Harry again but Harry's quidditch reflexes paid off and he got away from Jack's grasp. "You know. . . I do like a challenge."

"How did you wake up so fast?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Years of experience."

"I've never seen someone wake up so fast from passing out, when my friend Ron gets drunk and passes out he doesn't wake till the morning."

"How long does it take you?"

"What!? Please don't tell me ye've never sipped rum before."

"I've tasted a type of rum before."

"Then I won't let you go anywhere until you've tasted RUM! It's the reason why men are still around, and one of the reasons why I became a captain! Why, it's the secret to life!"Jack got up from the floor pulling Harry up with him, and Harry noticed for once that he really was small. Jack was towering over him at 6 ft. and Harry was only standing at the height of 5'4-ish.

Jack walked over to his desk and began to search for a bottle of rum for Harry. He found one bottle but when he noticed how light it was he turned it over and all he got was a small amount of rum."Why is the rum always gone?" He pouted and stood back up and started to walk when he almost fell over his own two feet. "Oh, that's why. Don't you worry my dear Harry, I shall get another one to share." Jack walked out of the cabin leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Jack made his way below deck and walked into the crew's sleeping quarters and looked around.

"As you were gents." Jack then headed down to the storage part of ship and unlocked a door leading into the rum room. He looked around looking for a full bottle of rum when he noticed something in one of the rum racks. It looked like some barnacles that were moving. Jack didn't pay it much mind except to make a small disgusted face before noticing a bottle in the racks. He grabbed it only to have sand pour out and a voice escape from the shadows."Time's run out Jack," The voice said. Startled, Jack whirled around and dropped the empty rum bottle. He lifted his lantern up to peer into the shadows of the room as he walked into a corner and saw a man sitting in the shadows with water dripping from him.

"Bootstrap... Bill Turner," Jack said in shock at his old crewmate. The man looked up revealing that he had a starfish on one side of his face, his hair looked like it was permanently wet, and a greyish whitish skin colour."You look good Jack," Bill said water slipping from his mouth. Jack stared in shock at Bill before standing straight up and looking at Bill with a confused look."Is this a dream?"

"No..."

"I thought not, if it were there'd be rum." Bill lifted his arm up with a crack to reveal a rum bottle. Jack pulled the bottle from his friend's hand with a crack of the barnacles around Bill's hand and the neck of the bottle.

"You got the Pearl back I see," Bill said as Jack cleaned off the top of the rum bottle.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl by the way, your son," Jack said and Bill looked up at him in shock.

"William?" Jack took a swig of the rum bottle. "He ended up a pirate after all. . ."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure or your carbuncle?"

"He sent me." Jack gave Bill a questioned look and Bill answered it, "Davy Jones."

"Oh, so it's you then, he shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in your mutiny Jack. I stood up for you, everything went wrong after that. . ." Bill ate a hermit crab that crawled away from him before finishing his sentence. "They strapped me to a cannon and I ended up at the bottom of the ocean with the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

Jack stood up before speaking to Bill, "It's funny what a man will do to postpone his final judgment."

"You made a deal with him too, Jack," Bill said standing up and blocking Jack at an opening. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. 13 years, you've been her captain."

"Technically. . ."

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this one. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really no-"

"Then it's the locker for you! Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up, it comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot." Bill grabbed Jack's left hand and folded it over twice before heading back to the corner Jack found him in and disappearing as Jack watched the black spot appear on his palm. Jack gasped at the sight and closed his hand standing there for a few seconds before running out of the storage room yelling orders to the crew as he ran back up to the top suddenly sat up at hearing Jack's panicked voice yelling to the crew to get the ship moving.

Harry ran outside and saw Jack hiding behind the stairs that led up to helm."What's wrong Jack?" Harry asked causing Jack to yelp and jump away before he noticed that it was Harry."Oh, Harry, it's you, you startled me!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to get moving, we've got a long trip ahead of us."

"Where are we going?"

Jack turned to look at Harry with a serious face. "Do you know of Davy Jones?"

"Well, yes and no, I was reading about him in my History book, but I had only gotten to the first two lines, I don't really know that much else about him." Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jack.

"Why?"

"Never mind." Harry stared at Jack with a confused look but decided to leave it although he did wonder why Jack had asked him about Davy Jones, he made a mental note to ask Gibbs later since Gibbs seemed to be full of stories. They sailed for the next two days before arriving at an island that seemed uninhabited. Jack seemed to just be relieved that they were on land much to the confusion of Harry and everyone else.

Nothing seemed to happen for the first few days but they were soon running low on supplies so a group of men was sent out to find fresh water and food. They didn't return so a search group was sent out, they never returned either. Group after group was sent out till it was only Jack, Harry, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, and eight other crewmembers. The group finally decided to go out and see where everyone had gone off to. As they made their way through the jungle they were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of people. Jack hid Harry behind him and stepped forward and began  
speaking with the leader.

-X-

"Oh I see," Gibbs said and the group, minus Jack, turned to look at Gibbs. "This is a tribe of cannibals that made Jack their chief; I believe they're called the Pelegostos. I'm thinking we should be safe. . ." Gibbs never finished as at that moment everyone was suddenly grabbed and taken to the village where everyone was placed in two bone cages, which explained where the rest of the crew had disappeared to. "Then again I could be wrong." Gibbs said as he, Marty, Cotton, Harry, and two other crewmembers sat in their cage."What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never exactly dealt with cannibals before, but I know this, Jack is as much of a prisoner as us. . ."

"Who's that?"Everyone turned and saw a few of the Pelegostos walk over with another person, this one dressed too cleanly to be a pirate, but the crew seemed to recognize him as he was brought over."It's Will Turner!" Gibbs said. "He helped Jack get the Pearl back awhile ago, but I wonder how he found us and why he's here?"

**Sign Up for chapters! (look in my profile for information on what I am talking about!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Slash, don't like it, don't read it!_

**Chapter 2!: **

This chapter was written by Anna Tramell! (Thank you, and I hope you get better!)

Harry had long since given up hope of escaping the small cage he shared with 6 other people he had just recently met. The sun bore down hot on his skin, baking salty dirt that he hadn't the chance to times, he had been told his luck was amazing - to have rid the Dark Lord's reign at such a young age, and then defying him times after. But, now, his luck was shot. He was going to be eaten... lovely...The boy wizard sighed quite heavily.

"So, William," he said conversationally. "how did you end up here?"

Like Harry, he wasn't showing much signs of hope in their current glanced up at the man. He hadn't really gotten a good look at him, too worried whether he was going to live past what was happening...Wait... just what the hell was happening? Had he somehow gotten knocked into his history book? But that had to be something that wasn't just accidental... it had to involve very advanced magic...

"I was looking for Jack," Will muttered. "Just what has he gotten himself -and all of us- into this time?" He ran a tanned hand through his dark hair in a frustrated manner. From the way he spoke, it was clear this wasn't the first time he had been put in a dangerous position like ...

"Well, the Pelegostos seem to believe that Jack is their a god trapped in a human state and he's been made their chief," Gibbs replied.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Will said, puzzled at the other man's distress. "If he's their chief, then he can just command them to let us loose."

"Not exactly... you see, they plan to free him from his fleshy prison..."Will looked even more confused. Mr Cotton reached across and took the Gibb's finger, biting down hard.

"Ow!" Gibbs exclaimed. Harry reached into his back pocket and felt the thin wooden stick that was his wand. Will sighed and flopped down next to Harry.

"...and who are you? Don't tell me Jack got you mixed into this as well!"Will asked.

"Um, yeah. Kinda," Harry replied, trying to recall a suitable spell. "I'm his cabin boy."

"Pfft, good luck. I've been there."

"But it's really not that bad! Although he is a bit strange..." Harry recalled when he had been attacked in a sort of hug, being pressed against the other man's soft fabrics... he hadn't really minded... much...Argh... this heat was really messing with him... what he needed was a spell... a plan...

"A bit?" Will laughed. "Well, either way, you may not have to worry about him if we can't get out of here."

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked, becoming confused.

"Well, yes. You're so small. And quite cute." For some reason, hearing someone say this made the young boy blush. "I doubt you realize the full extent of what you are getting into." He paused as if remembering something, and a smile spread across his face. "But maybe it wasn't that bad..."

He could apparate... but Harry doubted he was able to do the very same for everyone without any of them getting suspicious... no... okay, let's see... he needed to get the cage up the cliff... somehow... if only they were a little bit closer... Harry blinked...His fingers ran down the edge of the wood, and then tapped the stick against the bones of the cage, wiggling, as he softly whispered a word.

"What was that?" Will asked. "Didn't quite catch -"

"Ho!" The group exclaimed, suddenly.

"We're moving!"

"It's just the wind," one of the crew rocked harder and harder with each swing. "By God! If this continues, we may reach the cliff!!" Gibbs yelled. "Come on, men! Let's help her along!" He shoved his shoulder into the side. "HEAVE!"

-x-

I have to get out of here... Jack thought to himself. Just ain't fair! I find meself such an interesting boy and then we come onto this mad island!His brown eyes watched the progress of the woodpile. Already it was quite large... just... perfect... at this rate, he was going to die within the hour. Cooked like some animal!

"I'm going to pee!" He announced and lifted himself from his appointed throne. One of the natives tried to follow him. He shooed him away. "Privacy, man!"

Once the native had stopped following, Jack set off into a wild sprint in the direction of where Will was taken. Here, he supposed was also where his current cabin boy was located. Yes, just beyond the bridge......the hell...?Two bony cages swung wildly within the chasm. The one containing both his former and current cabin boy seemed to be winning... Jack watched the progress with an amused grin. So they planned to scale the cliff's wall... not a bad idea...Jack walked across the bridge and to the edge of the cliff, settling himself at the sides he waited.

-x-

"What... what are we supposed to tell the neighbours? He's been gone a whole day!" Aunt Petunia whispered, fearfully, as she eyed the book her husband swore Harry had fallen Vernon stared deeply into his coffee mug before snapping his fingers.

"We'll tell them he got sent to jail!" His wife breathed a sign of relief at the genius plan.

-x-

"J-Jack!" Harry exclaimed once they finally reached the top. The man sat there, cross-legged and with as big a grin as ever.

"That's Captain Jack," he corrected, pulling on the rope. "Argh, you lot weigh a ton."

"Did they let you go??" Harry asked, as Jack began to cut into the ropes binding the cage together.

"Eh... no... We're a bit in a hurry..." His hand slipped as a wild cry came from the other side. He sliced in a wild manner. Once loose, Harry hugged the other man, thanking him over and over for saving them. Jack began to hop toward the direction of the beach. "Best be going," he muttered, trying to shake him off. Not that he didn't enjoy being held so tight - but... well... there was time for some things and now jut wasn't the right one...

"Ho! What about us?!" The men from the other cage exclaimed.

"Good luck!" Captain Jack saluted, before wildly sprinting once more.

-x-

"Captain Jack makes yet another miraculous escape!" Will exclaimed, crashing a bottle of rum to the man's. The men were now at a safe distance from the island, and were in the middle of a celebration of defying a near death experience.

"Ahh, expect nothing less," Jack breathed, rum's scent falling from his lips and into the other man's nostrils. He grinned at their closeness. His hand trailed down the man's side. Will leaned against the mast.

"I'm not your cabin boy anymore," he teased, draining the bottle half way. Jack's eyebrow quirked, suggestively.

"Hmm... true..." Jack looked toward his newly appointed cabin boy who had meanwhile, been thrown into a wild sort of dance between the rest of the crew, joining into the dancing and clapping and laughing. Jack caught him by the arm and swung him around, holding out an opened bottle of rum. Harry took it without question and gulped down the fiery liquid. He blinked, feeling a sort of revival, as if his eyes had just been opened fully for the first time in his whole life.

Jack shook his shoulder, hard, laughing, "See?! Rum is a wonderful, magical substance!!" Harry could only agree and gulp down more.

-x-

Somewhere in the wizarding world, a Lord Voldemort received a quite disturbing mesage.

"My Lord... th-that tracking device... you know... the one we set on Harry? Well... erm..."

"What is it?" The man growled, irritately.

"It... um... seems to have... well, I mean... we lost his position so I wondered, um, if you had... forgotten to change the batteries or..."

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO CLUE WHERE HE IS?!?!"

"T-That would be correct..."

"ARRGH!"

_-X-_

_Well there you have it! The second chapter! I hope you liked it. _

_Review! And Sign Up!_

_Some people asked what it meant by signing up… well it's like you sign up to write one chapter of any or more of these stories, you can write more than one chapter but it's best if you space out your sign ups so that you don't write one after the other. You can just tell me on your review if you want to sign up and tell me which chapter you want to write and I'll put your name up on the lists in my profile! It's best in you get a account to make it easier on me so I don't have to worry about emails and stuff. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Quick note, I own nothing, everything belongs to its respected owner._

This chapter was written by **_Voldemort's Hikari1 _**(I hope you sign up for future chapters, your really good at this!)

**Warning: **_Slash boy/boy, don't read if you don't like!_

--Chapter 3—

Harry awoke the next morning with a small headache, to say he couldn't drink that much before passing out would be very true. Harry sat up and began wishing he had a Hangover Potion but unfortunately he had neither the ingredients, tools, nor Snape or Hermione's potion brewing ability to make a very strong one. Harry shook his head slowly, not wanting to lose his stomach before sitting up and realizing he was in a bed and not in his hammock. He looked over and saw a passed out Jack also in the bed. He quickly looked and sighed when he saw they were both clothed.

'That's it,' Harry thought, 'No more drinking for a little while.' At least not with a half drunk pirate chasing him most of the time and he had a very limited number of hiding spots on the ship. Harry was deep in his thoughts when he felt himself being pulled back onto the bed. He struggled, turned, and saw Jack smirking at him.

"Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Jack asked as he pulled Harry back down so Harry's head was resting on Jack's stomach.

"Um, yea I guess, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much, you just had too much rum but no worries you'll be a stronger drinker in no time, you passed out and I brought you in here but you wouldn't let me go so I fell asleep with you."

Harry nodded with a blush at the thought of himself unconsciously grabbing onto Jack and not letting him go. Harry inwardly shook his head and stared up into Jack's chocolate brown eyes entranced by them and unaware that Jack was leaning closer to Harry till a knock at Jack's door knocked them both out of the fantasies.

'Darn it! So close!' Jack thought before yelling a 'what' to the person on the other side of the door to have Gibbs answer.

"Cap'n we've reached the mouth of the river and we're ready to head to "her" home if you're ready cap'n." Gibbs said.

"Fine, come along Harry we're going to meet an old friend of mine," Jack said and let Harry get up. The two headed out of Jack's room over to where the long boats were and climbed in. Harry got in the same boat as Jack and two other pirates and Cotton while Gibbs, Will, Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti were all in the other one. As they sailed down the river Harry listened as Gibbs explained to the others why Jack was so afraid of the open ocean.

"There's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones, a fearsome creature with tentacles that'll suction your face right off," Gibbs said, "and drag an entire ship down into the abyss. The kraken, the stench of his breath is like. . ." Gibbs shivered, "imagine the last thing on God's earth you know is the kraken's roar and the stench of 100 rotting corpses." Everyone stared at Gibbs in shock and horror. "If you believe such things that is."

"And the key will spare him?" Will asked confusing Harry, as he had not seen any indication that Jack was looking for a key."Now that's the very question Jack wants answered even enough to go visit. . . her. . ."

"Her?" Will and Harry said in confusion to which Gibbs nodded and soon enough the two boats pulled up to a shack built above the water with people at the shores of the river watching the pirates. As the crew tied up the boats Jack turned to them.

"No worries mates Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves we are. . .were. . .have been. . .was," Jack said.

"I'll watch you back," Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about."

Jack grabbed Harry's hand and the two walked up the stairs to the front door of Tia Dalma's house while the others kept passing along the message to mind the boats. Harry rolled his eyes before Jack pushed Harry behind him and looked through the front door window, which earned another eye roll from Harry. Jack opened the door and walked in drawing the attention of a Creole woman who sat at a table with crab claws and other markers on the table in front of her.

"Jack Sparrow," She said with a smile, which Jack smiled back to and walked forward.

"Tia Dalma," Jack said but stopped when he almost ran into a jar filled with toes. Harry grimaced as he was reminded of his 2nd year at Hogwarts when he and Ron had driven Mr. Weasley's flying car to Hogwarts and Snape had caught them and dragged them to his office where he had who knows what in jars lined around his office. Harry shook his head of the memory and turned to look at Jack and Tia Dalma as Tia flirted with Will till she noticed Harry that is. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed his hand.

"I see, another one with a touch of destiny, you have magic flowing through ye boy, I can sense it and you have a touch of destiny about you just like Turner here, Harry Potter," Tia said in a mysterious voice which reminded Harry faintly of Trelawny.

"How did you know me?" Harry asked.

"I know many things about you, Boy-who-lived."

"Please don't call me that."

"Very well, but I'm sure you want to know me." Tia smirked and stared at Harry who blushed and backed slightly away when Jack came over and stepped in front of Harry.

"There'll be no knowing here, especially Harry here, we've come for help and we're not leaving here without it." Jack said and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders before walking with Tia and Harry over to the table. "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped," Tia answered as she had Harry sit in the chair next to her. "Now what service can I do ye?" Tia said twirling a piece of Harry's hair in her hand much to the dislike of Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack said and whistled to Gibbs who handed him a cage with a monkey in it. Harry watched curiously as Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the monkey. "Look," He shot the monkey who shrieked but remained unharmed much to the astonishment of Harry. "An undead monkey, top that." Tia took the cage and released the monkey much to Gibbs dismay who complained about how long it took them to catch the monkey in the first place.

"The payment is fair," Tia said and Will pulled out a piece of cloth and placed it on the table in front of Tia and Harry.

"We're looking for this," Will said. "And what it goes to."

Tia looked from the cloth to Jack and finally said, "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe, why?" Jack asked to which Tia smirked and sat down.

"I here ye, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants, or do ye know," she looked at Harry and smirked, "but are loath to claim it as your own? Or maybe there is something else ye desire? Your key go to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest that ye seek."

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed property of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing bad I hope," Ragetti said looking away from a jar filled with eyeballs.

"Ye know of Davy Jones, a man of the sea, a great sailor. . ." Tia said.

'Sweet I'm getting a history lesson and it's not as boring as listening to Professor Binns,' Harry thought and leaned forward to listen.

"Until he run afoul with that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Harry asked and Tia smiled at him.

"What indeed?"

"The sea," Gibbs suggested.

"Sums," Pintel suggested.

"Dicotemy of good and evil," Ragettis said to which everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy.

"A woman," Jack said with a shake of his head.

"A woman," Tia agreed. "He fell in love."

"No, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said to which Tia gave a wave of her hand.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true, see it was a woman as changing and harsh and untameable as the sea itself. Him, never stop loving her, but the pain is caused him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

"What did he put inside the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel said with a chuckle then turned to look at Tia. "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small fleeting joy life brings, so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide it from de world. The key you seek, he keep with him at all times," Tia said to which Will stood up from his chair next to Harry and turned to Jack.

"You knew this," Will said.

"I did not, I didn't know where the key was, but since now we do all that's left to do is climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, and you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass 'ey," Jack said with a snap of his fingers and turned around to leave when Tia stood up.

"Let me see your hand," she said and held out her own for Jack to place his hand in. Jack turned around and gave her his right hand. She glared at him to which he sighed and gave her his left hand with the fabric wrapped around it. Tia unwrapped his hand to reveal a black spot on Jack's hand. Harry quickly stood up and went over to Jack's side.

"Jack, what happened are you ok?" Harry asked.

"It's the Black spot!" Gibbs said immediately wiped his hands on his vest, spun around, and spit on the ground.

"Black spot!" Pintel and Ragetti exclaimed and copied Gibbs.

"My eyesight's as good as ever just so you know." Jack said and turned to Harry. "I'm fine Harry; this is just a simple uh small predicament I've landed myself in."

"Like always," Will said as Tia walked to a backroom and began searching for something.

"Not always, only some of the time."

Tia returned with a jar filled to the brim with dirt."Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years, land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you," Tia said and handed Jack the jar.

"Dirt, this is a jar of dirt," Jack said."Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it give it back."

"No" Jack clutched protectively to the jar.

"Then it helps."

"Jack you have a possessive streak," Harry said and Jack smirked and wrapped his arm around Harry.

"That I do Harry, especially when it comes to things I desire." Jack said gazing down at Harry who blushed deeply.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will said. Tia nodded, sat at her table, picked up her seeing stones and claws and shook them in her hand.

"A touch of destiny. . ." She said and threw them on the table. After explaining where they could locate the Flying Dutchman they began to walk out when Tia grabbed Harry's hand holding him back as the others walked out. "Harry I want you to have this." She handed him a silver locket in the shape of a heart with a face on it and crab claws and legs around the heart framing it.

"Thanks but why?" Harry asked as Tia placed the necklace around his neck and he hid it in his shirt.

"It may come in handy in saving your life, but be warned do not show it to anyone you do not trust, trust your magical instincts young one they will not fail you and never show it to any naval man or former naval man that would be terrible, do you understand?"

"Yes m'am, thank you again, I better go before Jack comes running back."

"Be careful child, conflicts of the heart are always hard, have fun though."Tia smiled at Harry as he raised an eyebrow at her before hurrying after the others. Jack was looking for him and smiled when he saw Harry hurrying down the stairs and get in the boat.

"You alright Harry?" Jack asked."Yea, Tia Dalma just had to tell me something that's all."

"Alright, let's go gents."

-x-

Harry stood on the deck of the ship getting drenched with rain luckily, thanks to the spell Hermione had used on his glasses in their 3rd year, Harry was able to see clearly without having to keep wiping his glasses clean of water. Will, Gibbs, and Jack were looking at a wrecked ship and discussing what Will was going to do when he got over to the ship. Harry was distracted by something else though, something in the water, he couldn't see it, he felt it, his magic told him that something was amiss and something was going to happen, something bad. Harry walked over to the side where Will climbed into the longboat they had waiting for him to paddle his way over to the other ship.

"Oy, if you do happen to get captured just say that 'Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt' might save your life." Jack yelled to Will over to thunder and rain. As Will sailed over to the ship Jack turned to Gibbs and said, "Douse the lamps." Gibbs nodded and everyone quickly set to work extinguishing the lamps.

"Jack, why are you extinguishing the lanterns?" Harry asked.

"Just don't want to be seen by old Davy that's all." Harry was unsure of Jack's answer and turned to watch the other ship when he felt Jack wrap an arm around Harry's waist and lean down to speak into his ear. "Harry, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to stay in my cabin and keep the lanterns unlit, stay in the shadows and don't let anyone see you, understand?"

"What?! But why, I see no reason why I should be locked up while everyone else is out here and Will is over on another ship."

"Harry please just listen to me just this once, I swear I am telling the truth when I tell you that it is safer in the cabin."

Harry glared at Jack and was about to make another protest when he was suddenly knocked out with a pinch to the shoulder. Jack caught Harry in his arms, carried him into the cabin, extinguished the lights, and walked back out onto the deck. Jack hated the thought that Harry was going to be angry at him but it was for the boys own good, he didn't want Jones to see Harry at all if he could help it otherwise he may not have Harry for very much longer especially if he wasn't going to take Will in his place.

Harry woke up a few minutes later and was about to light a candle when he remembered what Jack had told him. Harry sighed left the candle unlit and thanked years of sneaking out onto the Hogwarts grounds in his invisibility cloak and walking through the dungeons to Snape's class that he now had a very good night vision. Harry walked over to the window and held in a gasp as he saw various men or what used to be men all covered or made into creatures of the sea. He saw one with a hammerhead shark's head and shook his own head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, strange half human half-sea creatures were surrounding the crew and one was talking with Jack. He had a beard made of tentacles, one arm that was a crab claw, a leg that was a crab leg stump, and one hand with tentacles. Harry immediately recognized him from the picture in his history book, it was Davy Jones.

-X-

_OH! The evil cliff hanger's! I'm suffering too you know! (lol) Well the next person to write a chapter is Shadow Danser, Good Luck!._


	4. Chapter 4

_Quick note, I own nothing, everything belongs to its respected owner._

**_This chapter was written by Shadow Danser! (Great Job, Rum!)_**

--Chapter 4--

Harry leaned a little more pressure on the cabin door, he wanted to hear what they where saying

"unlike... soul...100 souls…3 days" But he couldn't hear more the that, Harry sighed and leaned a little more against the door and the door fell open. Crash!!!! Harry lay in the door opening his head throbbing from the contact with the floor.

"Harry! I told you to stay in the cabin" Harry looked up at an angry, and if you looked closely enough scared Jack Sparrow. Jack knew there was a chance that Davy would take Harry with him and that was unacceptable.

Jones looked at the boy that fell out of the cabin, he was simply stunning!

"Who's the boy Jack? Any one I should know" Davy said with a smirk as Jack pulled Harry up and behind his back, fully blocking him form view.

"He's no one, just my sister nephew's second cousin on my fathers side" Jack said as he slowly backed Harry in the cabin door.

Davy stalked up to Jack and threw him out of the way just to discover that Harry somehow had a jar of dirt in his hands. Jones looked to Sparrow to see the smirk on his face and knew he had supplied the boy with it.

"Don't think this over Sparrow!" he spat at Jack "100 souls, 3 days" he grabbed Jack's hand with a slurp and did… something with it before he and his crew disappeared.

Jack took up his hand and looked at it, the dark mark was gone!! And Jacks hand was covered in slime Harry saw with a disgusted grimace. "Ere, mister Gibbs" Jack said with a sober and quiet voice.

"Aye" Gibbs said looking at his Captain hand.

"I feel sullied and unusual," as he looked at where Davy had disappeared to.

Harry could understand that, after all the black spot was a dark bit of magic even for a pirate. Gibbs where looking at Jack with a frown "and how do you intend to harvest these 99 souls in three days?"

Jack looked a little more like himself again as he answered. "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be" that made Gibbs smile.

"Ah, Tortuga" Jack broth up his hand and wiped it off on Gibbs shirt. Gibbs smile vanished as he looked at the gooey stuff.

"Aye." Harry couldn't help but snort in amusement at the expression and therefore bringing Jacks attention to him. "And you whelp! Didn't I tell you to stay in the cabin" Jack was angry, that was clear as he grabbed Harry's collar and dragged him to the cabin.

"I didn't mean to Jack!! I feel out of the door, for Merlin's sake! I'm truly sorry but…" Harry didn't get to finish as Jack threw him on the bed in the corner.

"Your sorry?!! Sorry? And what would you be if Davy took you!!" Jack said angrily before he sighed and sat down beside him.

"I just don't want you to disappear or get hurt Harry". Harry looked down in shame, Merlin he felt like a prick Jack only wanted to protect him.

Harry looked up at Jack again to see that he's slew was red. "Jack!! Your hurt" he said as he pressed he's slew up to take a look. Jack looked startled at him before looking down at the small wound he had gotten when Davy had thrown him to the deck.

"That no worry Harry, its only a scrap" but Harry wasn't listening to him as he inspected the still bleeding wound.

"I'm at least going to patch it up so you don't get more dirt on your shirt" Jack looked at Harry as he took a scarf from his desk and began cleaning the small wound.

Jack sat still until Harry was done. "Your very good at taking care of wounds Harry" he said to him

"Thanks" Harry mumbled. Jack continued to look at him

"Why are you this good Harry? Not many your age are that is." Harry refused to look at him. Jack bought Harry up into his lap, facing him. He gently took a hold of Harry's chin and bought he's eyes to he's owns "Why did you have that many bruises when I meet you Harry?"

Harry's beautiful emerald eyes where shimmering with suppressed tears as he tried to break free from Jacks hold "No one," he mumbled "I just fell down some stairs."

Jack snorted, "and that's why one of the bruises was clearly hand shaped." Harry just buried his head in Jack's chest to hide he's face. Jack slowly laid back so they where resting on the bed's headboard still holding Harry close "I'm going to take a wild guess and say your uncle as you don't like your family."

The tensing in Harry's body told Jack that he it the nail on the head. "You don't have to worry about that now Harry" Jack said quietly, "because as long your with me, I'll look after you." He carded a roughen hand thru the black silky hair as he felt Harry relax.

Harry sighed before he removed himself from Jacks lap "I need some sleep Jack, night" he quietly padded his way over to the hammock.

"Night Harry" he said. Harry got into the hammock without tipping over in it and fell asleep quickly.

Jack however did not fall asleep that easy. He couldn't get the thought of Davy taking Harry away and it had been a close call today. 'Harry really needs to get more careful, Davy isn't done with him if he's parting words mean anything' Jack thought. "Its better to worry about this tomorrow" Jack mumbled and closed he's eyes.

-x-

Jack was standing on a large beach with clear blue water.

"Where am I?" he said. Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"Jack!!!!" Jack recognised the voice anywhere.

"Harry!!?" Where was the boy?! There!.

He was being carried by one of Davy's men! They where taking him away, Jack tried to reach him but couldn't move! He's feet where sinking in sand and Harry was disappearing with the seamen.

"Jack!" he heard Harry cry before the sand swallowed him.

And he awoke sitting up in he's bed on the Black Pearl. He shook his head before he remembered,"Harry" he said before he jumped off the bed and almost ran over to the hammock that Harry sleep in. He was still there, still safe, still with him. Jack sighed in relief before he bit he's lip. What if something happed to Harry or took him away.

'Well, that's not happening on my watch!' Jack thought fiercely. He gently took Harry out of the hammock 'he looks cute when asleep… and he's a heavy sleeper to'. Jack bought Harry over to he's bed and laid him down on, he slipped down beside him and held him close.

Jack studied Harry's features. 'He looks even younger when he's relaxed… he has to many shadows in he's eyes of things that no one should see, lest of all one he's age'. Harry murmured a little but soon fell silent and if possible, even in to dreamland. He has the right idea Jack mused before joining Harry in Morpheus (1) realm.

**Grimmauld Place****, the future.**

"But we got to find him" a fanatic Sirius Black shouted. How Sirius returned from the veil he refused to say but it had clearly been painful. "I agree with you Sirius, but we have no idea were to look" Albus Dumbeldore twinkle was none excitant at the moment. "And until we have a clue, we can do nothing"

There was a snort from the shadows "why do I surround myself with fools?" Severus Snape drawled from he's corner "what do you mean Snape" Sirius demanded sharply. Snape sighed and looked toward Remus Lupin, "wolf! You should know better as Potter is your cub" Snape stressed the word cub.

Remus just looked at him "what do you mean Severus?" Snape pinched the brig off the crocked nose. "Werewolf's are protective of there cubs Lupin, and when they have one they form a bond between them. You should be able to at least feel that he is safe or you wolf side should" Remus eyes lit up before he closed them in concentration.

A slow smile lit his face more up as he opened his eyes "he's safe but not here. He's going to come back and he might have a surprise with him". Albus regained his twinkle at that. "Splendid! And I am guessing we just have wait" And so they did.

**On the Black ****Pearl****, the past. **

The morning came rainy and damp as Harry woke up. 'Where was he? The last he remembered was going to sleep in the hammock' Harry tensed as he felt a muscular arm around he's waist, he slowly turned around to find… "Jack" he whispered looking up at the pirate as he slept.

-X-

**_(AN: from Shadow Danser: Morpheus is the Greek god for dreams and sleep.)_**

**_Well that was a fast update! I hope your happy! Now that we are coming towards the end of the sign up list I'm going to need more people to sign up! Please help out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Quick note, I own nothing, everything belongs to its respected owner._

**This chapter was written by Moonpath-wolf! (thank you thank you thank you!)**

--Chapter 5--

Harry gently reached up and traced Jacks rugged features, still lightly confused as to why he was in the captains bed when last night he was in his hammock. Harry's lips slipped into a small smile as he notice how young and 'innocent' Jack looked in his sleep. It even made him look…cute.

Harry blushed at the though and started to carefully crawl out of the pirates arms, trying not to wake him up. He didn't get very far before Jack tanned arms dragged him back into the bed, the young wizards back pressed up against the others warm chest and one of Jack's legs thrown over his own hip. The young man cursed softly, never noticing sly brown eyes open or the smirk on the pirates face.

The arms around Harry tighten, pressing him firmer against behind him. Harry faintly thought that Voldemort wouldn't have to worry about killing him… the blushing would do it first. Harry snorted at the thought 'Here lies Harry Potter, boy-who-lived only to be killed by blushing' how utterly…silly. He sighed and resolved himself to wait for Jack to wake up…whenever that was.

Sometime during the time Harry was waiting he fell asleep. Of course that was what Jack was aiming for as he gently untangled their legs and got out of the bed. He pulled the blanket over the younger man and tucked him in properly. "Their…less chance you would end up in trouble if yar sleeping, gorgeous." He grunted softly. Jack tilted his head to the side as he observed Harry before leaning down, brushing his lips over Harry's own "…sleep tight Harry"

Jack grabbed his coat and compass before walking out of the cabin, intent on getting some fresh air before arriving in Tortuga. He lent against the rail, watching as the still faint lights of the famous pirate city came closer and closer but his mind was not on the city but on a certain green eyed boy and the words of witch 'Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants, or do ye know, but are loath to claim it as your own?'. Jack scowled "bloody bat…I just need time" he muttered angrily.

"Time for what?" Jack almost jumped over the rail and into the sea because of the sudden voice. With his hand clasped over his heart he turned around, coming face to face with a amused looking Gibbs.

"Jumping gallows mate are you trying to send me early to the locker?" Jack hissed as he rubbed his chest.

Gibbs chuckled, "no captain but if I might take a guess…your talking about that pretty cabin boy of yours?" Jack waved his hand. Gibbs shook his head and moved to stand beside his captain, "if I might be so free captain… you should try not to scare him…he's a good lad."

Jack sent the other pirate a look. It was unusual to see Gibbs this…sober and serious. "I'm trying Gibbs…I would like to keep him here you know."

Gibbs grinned, "Good…the lads fun to have around…oh and it seems we are nearing Tortuga! LAND AHOY!!" Jack rubbed his ear, damn Gibbs was loud he thought as he sulked.

Tortuga tavern

Harry couldn't help but shake his head as he heard Gibbs. "And what makes you think your worthy to crew the Black Pearl" Harry kind off tuned him out after that along with all the other noises that seemed common on Tortuga. It was not to say that he didn't jump a few times as new gun shots where heard but he found his focus drawn to one person. Jack Sparrow.

Harry frowned as Jack snapped his compass shut and shook it hard before opening it again. "Is something wrong with your compass Jack?" Harry questioned softly, half hoping that Jack didn't hear him. The green eyed wizard was still somewhat embarrass for waking up in Jack's bed. Unfortunate or fortunate depending on how you looked at it, Jack looked up and shot Harry a rugged smirk.

"Oh nothing wrong love, just take it easy," Jack said then he shook the compass again…hard.. Harry shook his head and watched as Jack closed his eyes and waved his head lightly from side to side, repeating the words. "I know what I want, I know what I want" while holding the compass with both hands. Harry's lips twitched into a small smile. Jack was kind of cute like that…in a rugged…handsome pirate kind of way. "I know what I want" he said strongly before he opened the compass again with a smile on his face that slid off almost on the second.

The charcoal lined brown eyes seemed to follow a point before resting on Harry. Harry felt trapped inn those mesmerizing brown eyes. "How we doing?" he muttered, not looking away from Harry.

Gibbs sent Jack a quick look "including these four… that gives us four" the grey pirate said the last in a sour tone. The infamous pirate captain scowled slightly before shaking the compass…again. Harry sighed and turned to Gibbs as a new person came up to the desk "and what's your story?" he questioned pleasantly.

"My story?" the other asked in slightly raspy voice "its exactly the same as your story only one chapter behind" Gibbs mouth dropped open in surprise and slight horror. "I chased a man across the seven seas" Jack snapped the compass shut and looked over to the man in front of Gibbs, "the pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Harry's heart clenched at the words. The man took the whisky bottle that stood in front of Gibbs and took a deep gulp of it.

"Commodore?" Came Gibbs slightly harsh voice.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?"

Jack grabbed Harry's arm as he took a piece of the plant next to him and tried to hide behind it with Harry. One look from the pirate made Harry completely still as Jack silently tried to sneak away with Harry, still holding the plant in one hand.

"So am I worthy to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow…" The click of the gun was all the warning Harry got before Jack stopped, the gun from the dirty male aimed at Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack peeked between the leaf…thingys as he held Harry behind the support branch. The captain popped his head from side to side and the gun followed. Then Jack smiled "Your hired." The man whilding the gun smiled to, but this was a more bitter smile.

"Sorry...old habits and that." Before Harry could think he had stepped between the clearly deranged man and Jack.

"Stop!" The young wizard couldn't help but gulp as the gun and all the attention was aimed at him now.

"Harry!" Jack voice was sharp as he tugged his cabin boy behind him, away from the gun.

The man snorted, "gotten yourself a lass Sparrow?" Harry felt a small stream of anger at that.

"Leave Harry out of this Norrington." Jack said angrily. Suddenly two men grabbed the man Jack had called Norrington.

"Easy their sailor!" One of them said as they tried to grab the gun. "That's our captain your threatening!"

A shot went of and hit someone's ale mug, causing him to hit a guy near him. The whole thing quickly escalated into a big tavern fight with the band playing merrily in the background.

"Time to go." Jack said, holding onto Harrys shoulders as he walked

"Aye!" Gibbs followed behind quickly. Jack manuverd Harry through the crowd, even as he grabbed random hats along the way, obviously trying to find his own. Harry giggled lightly even thought he was appalled by all the fighting, but Jacks antics made it all a bit….funny.

Jack smirked lightly down at the boy as he set a hat on a guys head. "Carry on." And with that the two big thugs threw the one they where carrying over the ledge. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed at that as Jack moved him out into the humid night air and back to the pearl.

-X-

**Sorry about it not showing up the first time, I can't believe it did that! Nor can I believe I missed that! But now you have it! And the next chapter to boot! (not literaly of course... I hope)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Quick note, I own nothing, everything belongs to its respected owner._

Written by Voldemort's Hikari1 (Great job on this! How is it you get the story so close to the movie!? Do you sit with the movie in front and watch it as you write? Cause that's smart! Lol)

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Jack, and Gibbs arrived back at the Pearl where the others were loading up on new supplies. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw a goat but quickly shook his head as he continued to follow Jack when a voice called out to the three.

"Captain Sparrow!" The voice yelled and Jack turned to see a young man with sandy blonde hair following the three followed by Norrington.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard," Jack said before turning back to continue walking.

"I'm here to find the man I love."

All three stopped and Harry looked up at Jack who looked just as confused.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first love is the sea, and besides her I have young Harry here and I wouldn't trade either of them," Jack said making a motion to Gibbs with his hands which Harry didn't understand but Gibbs seemed to. Jack then wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder to show he meant what he said.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," The young man said causing Jack to whirl around and look at them.

"Elizabeth?" Jack questioned and the once thought to be young man now revealed to be a young woman smiled. Jack quickly looked over to Gibbs. "Hide the rum."

Harry rolled his eyes at Jack and Gibbs actions before looking at the young woman disguised as a young man. It was a clever disguise, it even had Harry fooled, and this was without a Polyjuice Potion or Glamour Charm.

"You know compared to her Harry, your clothes do not flatter you at all it should be a dress or nothing," Jack said and Harry's jaw dropped at the inclination that he looked like a female, he couldn't help that the only way to control his messy black hair was to grow it out. The length was currently down to his end of his shoulders but tied back with a loose ponytail holder.

"Jack!" Harry exclaimed a dark blush crossing his cheeks to which Jack smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Harry's shoulder.

"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted causing the two to look at her as Norrington looked over at them and started to look Harry up and down to try and evaluate him. Harry shifted under the gaze and was grateful when Norrington's stomach decided to be sick again and made him turn away.

"...poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones crew," Jack said drawing Harry's attention back to him and Elizabeth.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh please, the captain of the Flying Dutchman? What a load of wash," Norrington said.

"Just because something doesn't seem true doesn't mean that it isn't true," Harry said remembering how he had once thought magic to be fake before his Hogwarts letter came.

"And who exactly are you?" Norrington asked.

"Harry Potter, Jack hired me as his cabin boy."

"And a wonderful cabin boy you are Harry," Jack said before turning to Norrington. "And you look bloody awful what are you doing here?"

"You hired me, I can't help it if your standards are lax," Norrington said.

"You smell funny."

"Jack you are so immature sometimes," Harry said to which Jack smiled down at him. Harry really hated being short, he always had to look up and Jack was always just staring down at him.

"Maybe love, but you like it anyway," Jack said causing Harry to blush once more.

"Jack," Elizabeth said and the three males turned to look at her. "All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain that that is what you really want most?" Jack asked and Harry looked at Jack curiously wondering what he was up to.

"Of course," Elizabeth answered.

"Because I would think that what you would want most would be to find a way to save Will."

"And you know a way of doing that?"

"Well there is a chest, a chest of unknown size and origin."

"Which holds the still beating heart of Davy Jones," Pintel said as he and Ragetti walked past the group carrying a crate. Ragetti reached to where his own heart was and mimed to look like he had pulled it out and it was beating in his hand.

"And whoever possesses that chest, has the leverage to command Jones to do whatever they want," Jack said. "Including saving brave William from a terrible fate."

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Norrington asked and Harry looked at him.

"I believe him," Harry said. "Things are not always what they appear to be, just because something became a myth or a story doesn't mean that it wasn't at one time true."

"How do we find the chest?" Elizabeth asked and Jack pulled out his compass.

"With this," Jack said. "My compass is very unique."

"'Unique' meaning 'broken'," Norrington said.

"True enough, my compass does not point north, it points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Every word darling and what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones."

"To save Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones."

Jack placed the compass in Elizabeth's hands and as he opened it he quickly moved away before looking over and calling to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked walking over.

"We have our heading."

"Finally!" Gibbs began shouting orders at the other crew members and Jack led Harry and Elizabeth onboard the Pearl while Norrington had to help the other crew members bring on the rest of the supplies.

"Are you alright Harry?" Jack asked when the two of them reentered the Captain's Quarters.

"I don't trust Norrington, something just doesn't feel right with him," Harry said trying to shake off the feel the former commodore gave him.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you from any and everything."

"Jack, don't make promises you can't keep."

Harry looked down at the floor remembering that if he found a way home he would have to take it, he still had to defeat Voldemort, he could never stay here with Jack, as much as he wanted. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he looked up into Jack's deep brown eyes.

"This is a promise that I will keep Harry, I never want to see you hurt if it can be helped, I am glad that those bruises that you once had are faded and gone now, whoever laid a hand on you to mar your skin with those bruises will regret it when they meet me." Jack said in a serious voice. Harry had never heard Jack talk like this and for once he was glad that someone was offering to protect him instead of Harry having to do all the protecting as he did back home.

"Thank you Jack," Harry said and Jack smiled down at him, he intended to keep his promise and protect Harry, especially from anyone who would want to hurt him.

Harry slept in Jack's bed again that night and Jack was glad that Harry did not protest because Jack was seriously thinking of getting rid of the hammock and just have the two of them continue to share the bed. Jack wanted Harry to be as close as he possibly could be especially when Harry seemed to vulnerable and fragile in his sleep.

--

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked Elizabeth as she showed him, Jack, and Harry the pardon papers she had gotten from Beckett. Jack made a face at Beckett's name and Harry laughed at him. "Will was working for Beckett and never said a word; Beckett wants your compass, only one reason for that Jack."

"Of course, he wants the chest," Jack said.

"Yes he did say something about a chest," Elizabeth said.

"If the East India Trading Company controls the chest then they controls the sea," Gibbs said.

"A truly discomforting notion love," Jack said.

"And bad, bad for every mother's son who calls himself a pirate, I believe there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails, brace the foreyard!" Gibbs yelled and walked off yelling orders.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth answered.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a bargain and upholds it with honor and yet you're the one standing here with the prize of a full pardon, commission of a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company, as if I could be bought for such a low price," Jack said as he walked off with Harry following him while placing the letters in his coat.

"Jack the letters, give them back," Elizabeth said.

"No..." Jack said and then smirked before turning to face Elizabeth. "Convince young Harry here to persuade me to give them back to you."

Harry looked at Jack like he had grown two heads before hitting his forehead with his hand and groaning.

"You do know Will taught me how to use a sword," Elizabeth said and Jack smirked again.

"Like I said love, convince Harry to persuade me." Jack said before walking off leaving the two standing there.

"He is so frustrating!" Elizabeth said and Harry smiled at her. "How did you meet Jack anyway Harry?"

"Well, he kind of found me and before I knew it he had brought me aboard the Pearl and convinced me to be his cabin boy." Harry said.

"You don't sleep with the crew though I noticed."

"Yea Jack doesn't really trust them not to... take advantage of my small stature."

Elizabeth laughed at Harry's statement as the two looked out at the sea. Harry took out the locket Tia Dalma had given him out of his shirt and began fiddling with it, although he refrained from opening it, as Norrington walked over to the two. Norrington was talking to Elizabeth about her actions with Jack so Harry decided to ignore them for the time being and walked off to where Jack was not noticing that Norrington had seen the locket before he once again hid it in his shirt.

--

"Jack, why didn't you ask me to use your compass?" Harry asked while he and Jack sat on one of the steps that led up to the helm.

"Honestly it slipped my mind but now that I think about it, I couldn't ask you to look for the chest you look like you already have a lot on your mind most of the time anyway." Jack said. Harry got up and walked to the side of the ship and looked at the water.

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"My home, my friends, those who I care for."

"Are you worried about them?"

"Yes" Jack stood up, walked over to Harry, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine and they're waiting for you to come back to wherever it is you're from," Jack said and Harry smiled.

"Thanks Jack," Harry said. Jack smiled at Harry and brushed back a strand of Harry's hair that had fallen out of the customary ponytail it was in. It was then that he noticed that the Black Spot had reappeared on his hand. Harry slightly tensed as he felt the black magic the Black Spot emitted and looked at Jack's hand.

"Land ho!" A voice yelled out and the crew rushed to the side of the ship to look.

"We better hurry and get that chest," Harry said and Jack nodded before he and Harry went to find Jack's jar of dirt. Jack, Harry, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel, and Ragetti were soon rowing toward the small island that had been spotted and landed soon enough which Harry guessed Jack was glad for as Pintel and Ragetti had been arguing about how to pronounce Kraken and Jack was completely tense for the whole ride.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt, and watch Harry," Jack said to Pintel and Ragetti. Harry looked over at Jack in shock.

"You want me to stay with the boat?" Harry asked and Jack nodded.

"I would feel better if you did," Jack said and Harry sighed heavily before consenting. "Don't worry love; I'll be back with the chest before you know it."

Harry nodded and watched as Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington walked off following Jack's compass while he, Ragetti, and Pintel stayed with the boat.

-- Aboard the Flying Dutchman --

Davy Jones looked through his telescope at the three that stood with the longboat and smirked when he saw that Jack had chosen to leave the young man that he had seen, with the boat.

"They're here and I cannot step foot on land for near of a decade," Davy Jones said and Maccus, his first mate and a hammerhead mix stepped forward.

"You'll trust us to act in your stead," Maccus said and Davy turned to him.

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you if you fail! Bring me the chest and I want a few of you to go after that boy that Jack had aboard his ship. He is currently on land and away from Jack, I want him brought to the Dutchman understand."

"Aye captain!" The crew yelled and they all yelled 'down' when Davy commanded that the ship be submerged.

-- With Pintel, Ragetti, and Harry --

Ragetti dropped the shovel he had been balancing and looked over at Pintel.

"Um Harry," Pintel said and Harry looked up at the two pirates as he had been watching the others in the distance.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Stay with the boat, we'll be back," Pintel said and the two pirates ran off screaming in the direction of the others causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at their antics.

"What in the world has gotten into them?" Harry wondered out loud not knowing what awaited him and the others just minutes away.

-X-

_Oh damn, I can't wait for the next chapter! Please Touch of Wind! Write it soon! (Wow… did I just review my own story?... oh well!)_

_And as my review just stated, Touch of wind is the next one up! Good luck!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Quick note, I own nothing, everything belongs to its respected owner._

Written By TouchoftheWind (Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!)

**Chapter 7**

James Norrington sighed as he threw another shovel full of sand to the side as his Captain sat in the lotus position nearby on a sandy slope content to let his crew member do all the work. He wasn't going to let Elizabeth shovel the sand away, she was a woman. A woman dressed like a man! Preposterous! However, he knew Elizabeth loved Will and would do anything for him. He knew that much about his former fiancée.

Suddenly Norrington gave a start as his shovel hit something hard. He, Jack and Elizabeth moved towards the hole and brushed the sand off a chest that lay there. They hoisted the chest from the hole and opened it. Inside there were letters, and documents. It also contained a pearl necklace and many other little treasures that meant a lot to someone. However, underneath all these items was another smaller chest.

Jack lifted the chest out of the larger chest and they all stared in wonder at it. Slowly they all leaned in and listened.

_Thump Thump…Thump Thump…_

"It's real!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington said shocked.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised," Jack said looking at the other man.

"With good reason," The voice of Will sounded from behind. They all spun round to find Will walking towards them. Elizabeth smiled and leapt up and ran towards him.

"Will! You're alright! Thank god! I came to find you!" Will held Elizabeth in his arms and happily kissed her.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, and if one looked closely they would have seen fear flash through his eyes.

"Sea turtles, Mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet," Will answered looking Jack in the eye, a small smirk on his face.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack said leaning forward slightly.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will said while still holding Elizabeth.

"You do?" Jack asked while looking shocked.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square off your debt with Jones…" Will started.

"What?" Elizabeth asked looking at Jack with betrayal written on her features.

"What?" Jack asked in a high voice.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finished.

"Oh! Well…you're welcome then," Jack said still looking somewhat cornered.

"Everything! Everything you said to me…ever word was a lie!" Elizabeth said angrily as she walked towards Jack.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love," Jack said looking unconcerned about her anger.

Will had walked up to the chest and was about to turn the key when Jack yelled. "Oy! What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones," Will stated. Jack drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Jack said. He reached out his other hand. "Now. If you please: the key." Will stood up slowly and backed away towards Elizabeth. Suddenly he grabbed Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it," Will said with passion.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." Norrington said as he drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said and took a step towards Norrington only to get the word pointed at him. For a moment Jack just stood there before pointing his sword at Will.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it and get my life back,"Norrington explained.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition," Jack stated as his dark eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington said with a smug tone.

Will leapt forward and slashed his sword at Jack who quickly brought his sword up to deflect Will's attack; Norrington however brought up his sword as well and tried to attack them. The fight moved towards the beach, away from the chest.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled as she watched them.

00000

There was a calm, cool breeze as Harry sat in the boat, his hair gently moving with the breeze, he sighed and looked back towards the island. No sign of anyone. Closing his eyes he relaxed with the silence for a moment. A splash of water though drove him from his thoughts. Turning around Harry gasped when he saw creatures moving out of the water towards the island, hearing a laugh behind him he whirled around to see more standing behind him.

Grabbing the oar he whacked one of the creatures around the head, smiling slightly when a satisfying 'thwack' was heard. Swinging the oar with one hand he grabbed his wand from his pocket and with strength he didn't know he had he flung the oar at the nearest fish monster.

Smiling at the creatures made them stop for a moment; Harry raised his wand and whispered, "Expelliarmus." He watched as the red light flew from his wand and towards the creature. The other creatures watched as the red light severed the arm off of their fellow fish monster.

"Reducto!" He shouted at the next creature and watched as a blue light erupted from his wand and sped towards the shark like monster and firmly sent it flying a few hundred feet back.

Turning to the stunned and slightly scared looking creatures, he yelled, "Incendio." A small wave of fire flew around him blinding the creatures for a moment. Harry took this opportunity and ran towards the island, his wand at the ready since he knew that there were no doubt more creatures on the island somewhere. Running quickly he moved into the greenery behind him he could hear the footsteps of Jones's Crew.

00000

"Ello Poppet," Pintel said. Pintel and Ragetti slowly advanced on Elizabeth and she slowly retreated while facing them. A strange noise reached their ears and they turned to see a giant wheel roll by, Norrington and Will duelling on the top. A moment later Jack crashed through the bushes and ran after the wheel trying to catch up. Pintel shrugged and then Pintel and Ragetti resume advancing on Elizabeth.

Suddenly an axe embedded itself in a coconut palm next to Elizabeth. All three turned to see Jones' crew crashing through the bushes towards them. They all froze for a moment before running away. Until the chest was knocked out of Pintel and Ragetti's grasp, turning they looked at the chest before looking at the monsters.

One of the crew members let out a war cry and Elizabeth brought the swords she was carrying up into an X and stopped the weapon with a clang.

00000

Harry gasped as the pain in his lungs grew. But he didn't dare stop; it was hard to think of what could happen to him if he stopped. He needed to find Jack; Jack would know what to do.

Running on his aching and burning legs he smiled slightly as he felt the now familiar weight of the locket against his chest. He pushed on a little faster as he heard the noises behind him getting closer. He stopped suddenly when he came face to face with one of the members of Jones's crew. Looking for an escape as he drew his wand he moved to shoot a spell from his wand but was grabbed from behind.

"Get off me you freaks!" Harry yelled as he struggled. Harry felt movement behind him and then pain rushed through his head and all went black.

00000

Spells used can be found at hp- lexicon .org

-X-

GREAT Chapter!! I love it how everyone is getting the movie scenes bang on! Yet also making it flow when Harry steps into the picture! I love it!! ... Who's NEXT!?


	8. Chapter 8

_Quick note, I own nothing, everything belongs to its respected owner._

**_Hey peoples, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I thought I lost this chapter and I had so much school work to do this month that I was up till like _****_4 am_****_ working on summatives! Thank god its over! And I got 100% on my law summative! Yay! _**

**_Anyways, I have no idea who is next to write a chapter, I bet its on my list but right now I'm not following it casue its been so long the person might have forgotten! So someone please write the next chapter! Just tell me on the review, you know what to do if you've done it before!_**

**And thank you so much for writting this! I don't care if its short, at least its something and something good! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

Jack ran down the shore to the boat. "Jar of dirt. Jar of dirt…" he picked up the jar, dumped some of the dirt out and put the heart in. As he finished one of Davy Jones' crew came up behind him he dodged the fish man's strike and picked up an oar.

00000

Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti fought their way out of the forest and onto the shore. When they got halfway to the boat the giant wheel from earlier came out of the forest and ran over some of the fish men they were fighting. Everyone looked at it for moment then it slowed and fell down. Then the fight was on again, Elizabeth had both swords while the other two made a break for the boat.

00000

Will and Norrington stumbled out of the wheel. Will caught sight of the fighting and said, "Right!" and stumbled towards Elizabeth. Norrington however caught sight of the unguarded boat and made his way over. He rummaged around in Jack's discarded coat until he had the pardon papers, as he was doing so he noticed the dirt on one of the seats and followed the small trail to the jar of dirt. He opened the jar and put the heart in his shirt and closed the jar again. He then headed off back into the fray just as Pintel and Ragetti made it to the boat and put the chest in. They started pushing the boat out to sea when Will stopped them. They were quickly distracted by some of the nearby fish men. Will picked up the chest and noticed the key in the lock; Jack noticed and hit him over the head with the oar, knocking him out. The fish men cornered all of them near the boat, but Norrington drew off the fish men by grabbing the chest and running off towards shore. As the rest of them turned to boat and prepared to cast off Jack finally noticed something, or rather the absence of someone.

"Where's Harry?!" he shouted, as close to a panic as anyone had ever seen him. He turned to Pintel and Ragetti almost desperately.

"Ummm, we don't know?" they said hesitantly causing Jack's face to grow pale.

"Bugger!" He said as he continued climbing into the boat and the others followed his lead.

00000

Norrington ran through the forest, the fish men hot on his heels, until another fish man stepped into his path.

"Your bravery is wasted," the fish man said, "I shall pry the chest away from your cold, dead, hands."

Norrington looked around for a moment and then said, "Here you go," in a slightly higher voice than normal and threw the chest at the fish man in front of him, before running off into the forest again.

00000

"Ughhh," Harry moaned as he woke up, his head was pounding. He sat up and squeezed his eyes closed as his head spun. Eventually, he opened his eyes and carefully looked around. He was in a brig, he could tell that much but everything was covered in coral and seaweed, which made the floor he was laying on surprisingly soft but very gross not that he cared at the moment. Then he heard boot steps coming down the stairs, they weren't even spaced though so the person probably had a wooden leg, like Moody. The steps grew closer and Davy Jones came into sight. Harry scrambled to his feet as best as he could but was forced to grab onto the pillar in the center of the room for balance, his head was still thumping dully.

"Nice to see you awake, Harry," Davy Jones said, "and welcome aboard The Flying Dutchman." He had stopped just in front of the door and gazed at Harry, who was still having balance issues. Harry didn't say anything so he continued, "At this moment Sparrow has made it back aboard the Pearl and we are preparing to engage him." Harry looked at him for a moment, worry starting to seep into his expression and he glanced around looking for a porthole to look out of, he found one but all there was outside of it was dark blue water. He stumbled a bit away from the porthole before catching himself and turning back to Davy Jones with a look of horror adorning his face.

Jones didn't need for him to ask the question, he answered it anyway, "Yes, Harry, we are under water, usually I allow the water to come in because it doesn't effect my men but we don't want you to drown now do we?" Harry looked unsure for a moment but shook it off and asked, "You decide whether water comes into your ship or not?"

"Surely you've noticed this isn't an ordinary ship? I am the captain of this ship and I decide how much of anything comes onto my ship. That being the case, do you know why _you're_ on this ship?"

"Because you want me here?" Harry responded, having recovered enough to start rebelling.

"Good boy, you've gotten the obvious answer correct. Think you can guess the other one?" Davy said smugly, refusing to be ruffled.

Harry narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth. He thought for a moment and then paled slightly, "To hurt Jack." he said quietly.

"Correct again. You're on a roll now," he taunted, "We will be returning to the surface shortly to confront Sparrow, why don't you think about the third answer while I'm gone." He laughed and then walked toward the wall opposite the brig and merged with it, leaving Harry to sink back to the floor. He distantly felt the ship start to rise as he thought about his most recent encounter with Davy Jones.

'He's going to attack Jack and the others! Why wouldn't he want to destroy me along with them? Why would he be interested in me? And why didn't I feel scared while he was here? He was obviously taunting me; I couldn't even bring my self to be angry with him. Bugger!!' As Harry was thinking the ship had breached the surface and he could see water streaming past the porthole, he could also see the Black Pearl. He rose to his feet and stumbled closer to porthole, his headache and the weakness in his body the last thing on his mind.

00000

Oooh! I wonder what will happen to Jack!... and all us fan girls probably have an idea why Jones wants Harry around, teehehehe.


	9. Chapter 9

(Hikari1 comes out in pirate attire) Hello everyone! Greetings, from Voldemort's Hikari1, adopting and taking over _The Open Sea_ for Dark Crimson Flame. I will of course keep this the same style of story as Dark Crimson Flame was and allow people who want to, to write the next chapter that they want. Since I just adopted the story I'll provide the next chapter so that all of you that have been patiently waiting will have something to read while whoever signs up first will have the chance to write the next chapter.

It's a first come first serve basis, so whichever order you guys sign up in will be the order I place the writers in. You can find the list on my profile once I get back from my three day trip to UNLV, I will be back on Sunday and will hopefully have the list up either late Sunday or on Monday, one of the days.

Voldemort: (Appears in pirate attire also) Why did you adopt this story and why in the world am I dressed up?

Because I thought it would be fun to both questions, plus I liked the story a lot, I couldn't let it die off. So let's start and of course in the spirit of everything, Jack Sparrow please do the disclaimer.

Jack: _Voldemort's Hikari1 and future authors do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Carribean._

Thanks Jack, now on with the story! And just for everyone who has been patient I'm making it a very long chapter, hopefully. Alright, roll the clip!

**---Chapter 9---**

"I cannot believe you left Harry all by himself and now we have no clue where he is!" Jack yelled at Pintel and Ragetti.

"Well don't blame us we saw the Flying Dutchman, we weren't going to stick around," Pintel said.

"And you thought that it was a good idea to leave Harry to stick around! Hopeless the lot of you!"

Jack quickly stormed off with his jar of dirt in one hand muttering under his breath wondering if Jones had managed to capture Harry.

"Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to Jack.

"He fell behind," Jack said as he continued up to the helm.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is you're back, and made it off free and clear." Gibbs then noticed the absence of one bright green eyed young man.

"Where's Harry?" Gibbs asked as he and Jack reached the helm.

"I don't know," Jack said turning to him looking a little lost and confused. Gibbs had never seen Jack this lost before and he could tell that the loss of Harry was weighing heavily on the captain's mind.

"Do you think he was captured by Jones?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know!" Jack said frustrated, he desperately wanted Harry back at his side. He knew Harry would still be safe if he were on that island but something in Jack's heart told him that Harry was not safe on dry land. A sudden explosion from besides the Pearl drew the entire ship's attention and they watched as the Flying Dutchman exploded up besides the ship.

"Lord on high, deliver us," Gibbs said in shock quickly crossing himself. The Flying Dutman's crew was yelling at the Pearl with their weapons drawn to show their threat and needless to say that the Pearl's crew was indeed frightened.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said stepping forward to take charge and hopefully, in his mind, get out of this alive and find Harry. "Oi, fishface!" Jack yelled to get Jones's attention and held up his jar of dirt. "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!"

Jack being Jack though wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and fell down the steps from the helm to the lower deck drawing oohs and cringes from the crew as they watched.

"Got it!" Jack said quickly recovering and holding up his jar of dirt. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimey git? Look what I got. I got a jar of di-irt, I got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it!" Jack said in a sing song voice.

"Enough," Jones said though and the cannons on the Flying Dutchman were quickly drawn causing Jack's smiling face to drop.

"Hard to starboard," Jack said in a small voice.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will yelled. Gibbs quickly took the helm and turned the Pearl away from the Flying Dutchman.

----

"Hard to starboard!" Jones yelled at his own men and walked over to where Maccus, the hammerhead mix and first mate, stood. "Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths."

"Fire!" Maccus yelled and the Flying Dutman immediately fired its cannons at the escaping Pearl.

---

One cannonball went right through the captain's quarters causing Pintel and Ragetti to look at the hole in shock before running at the sight of the Dutchman.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled as he and Ragetti ran up to the upper deck with the helm.

---

"Let them taste the triple guns," Jones said to Oglivey.

"Aye captain," Oglivey responded and gave the command. The triple guns were immediately brought out from the front of the ship and opened fire on the Pearl.

---

As the cannons assaulted the Pearl Jack quickly ran to the helm and took control turning the wheel starboard so that the sails caught the wind.

"Make fast," Will said as he and the other crew members worked on the ropes while Pintel ran to the side of the ship's railing.

"Go on, me darling! Show us what you've got!" Pintel said as he patted the railing and watched the Dutchman grow distant.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Aye we've got her!" Gibbs said enthusiastically as Will ran over to the two.

"We're the faster?" He asked confused and Gibbs nodded.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey, but with the wind…"

"We rob her advantage!"

"Aye!"

---

Harry watched in horror as the cannons from the Flying Dutchman fired at the Pearl. He knew he couldn't stay in the brig; he had to figure out a way to stop Jones, even if he was just one wizard. Harry immediately looked for his wand and was glad when he found it on the floor of the brig.

"Alohomora!" Harry said quickly at the lock on the brig door and with a flash the door opened. He quickly ran out of the brig and through the stairs only to come across a few of Jones's crew.

"Well looks like Sparrow's cabin boy has a lot more tricks up his sleeves then we thought," A fish man with the head of a moray eel said and the men advanced on Harry. Harry wasn't about to get captured that easily though, he had faced Death Eaters he would face Jones's crew. Harry quickly threw out almost every spell he knew from hexes to full out prank spells from the twins. He ran from the lower area of the ship to the deck only to get encountered by more of Jones's crew and before he had the chance to say another spell he had been grabbed by two of the crew members.

"They're out of range!" A crew member that had what looked like puffer fish traits yelled.

"Break off pursuit, run her light and douse canvas!" Jones yelled as Harry was brought up to the upper deck.

"We're giving up, sir?" Maccus asked but a knowing look from Jones had both Maccus and Jones smirking at the distant Pearl. A group of men then worked on turning a large wheel while Jones turned to Harry and smirked at him.

"I figured as much from a cabin boy of Jack's, I'd have been disappointed if you hadn't escaped, but making to the deck that's impressive, young Harry." Jones said as Harry struggled against the men. "I do wonder how you managed to escape and evade my men with no weapon though."

"He fired on us with this, captain," The moray eel head said grabbing Harry's wand.

"Give that back!" Harry exclaimed and struggled even harder against the men to retrieve his wand.

"Hmmm, I wonder why you would have such a simple thing boy, it can't be that important can it?" Jones asked as he went over to the side and held it over the water. Harry quickly hit his two captors with strength he didn't know he had causing them to release him and ran over to Jones and struggled to reach his wand where Jones held it just out of reach.

"Please give it back!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to grab his wand.

"Once you explain what it is and why it is important to you but till then I think I'll keep a hold on it. And instead of sending you back to the brig I think you'll enjoy watching this instead," Jones said and nodded to his men. Harry was immediately grabbed by two more crewmen and turned to look at the Pearl in the distance.

---

"My father is on that ship and I'm sure that Harry is too," Will said to Jack. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Do you really think I want to risk Harry's life if he is?" Jack said turning to look at Will. "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage."

A sudden loud boom had everyone on the ship falling to the ground and Jack's jar of dirt crashed onto the lower deck causing Jack to whimper and run down to the lower deck.

"Where is it?" Jack asked as he searched through the dirt. "Where is the thump-thump?" When Jack realized that the heart wasn't there his own heart sank at the loss of his one negotiating tool that could allow him to not only settle his debt with Jones but to get Harry back.

"We must've hit a reef!" One of the crew members yelled but Will knew better.

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will said and quickly pulled Elizabeth away.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Kraken!" Jack immediately froze at the dreaded name. "To arms!"

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs yelled.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will yelled and the crew quickly set to work doing as Will said. As Pintel and Ragetti were loading a cannon they noticed one of the tentacles going straight over it and they froze in fear along with all the others that could see the tentacle.

"Easy boys," Will said trying to keep the crew calm. On deck Elizabeth also saw the tentacles as they crept up and had to fight from running down to the safety of Will.

"Will?" She asked in uncertainty.

"Steady! Steady!"

"Will!"

"Hold! Hold!"

"I think we've held fire long enough," Pintel said in fear wanting nothing more than to jump ship and swim to the nearest island.

"Will!!" Elizabeth screamed at Will for him to act.

"Fire!" Will yelled and the cannons were immediately set off hitting whatever tentacle happened to be in front of its hole. Elizabeth had to dodge one tentacle that fell onto the deck before dropping back into the sea. The cannons kept firing till the tentacles fell back into the sea. Will and Elizabeth immediately rushed over to the railing but Will wasn't there long.

"It'll be back, we have to get off the ship!" Will said grabbing Elizabeth.

"There's no boats," She said turning and Will looked noticing that there were no life boats for them to escape in, however Will saw one small powder barrel roll on the deck and an idea immediately leapt into his head.

"Pull the grates," Will said to the crew. "Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will quickly grabbed a gun from a nearby crewmember and gave it to Elizabeth. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear," Elizabeth agreed and Will took off. The crew quickly worked on getting the task Will had appointed to them done but it didn't seem meant to be.

"We're short-stocked on gunpowder! Six barrels!" A crew member yelled and Gibbs ran to find Will and met him as he came below deck.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs said.

"Then load the rum," Will said calmly and walked off while everyone looked at him in disbelief. Gibbs hesitated for a few seconds and looked around the quiet room before making his decision.

"Aye, the rum too!"

No one was happy with the decision but quickly set to work doing as ordered. Jack on the other hand had grabbed the last rowboat and was currently trying to sail to the nearby island. Elizabeth noticed him and was in disbelief at his actions.

"Oh, you coward," Elizabeth said in disbelief. "Harry wouldn't like you anymore if he could see how you were acting."

A loud thud against the ship quickly shook half the crew to the deck and Marty turned to look at Cotton from where they were standing.

"Not good," He said and Cotton nodded in agreement. The kraken's tentacles quickly rose up and punched through the ship where the cannons were knocking men aside and destroying the lower decks as it sought to take the ship down.

"Haul away!" Will yelled up to Gibbs.

"Heave!" Gibbs yelled to the ones on the deck. "Heave like you're being paid for it!"

"Put your backs into it!" Marty yelled his spot from atop the turnstile as the crew turned it. Will quickly grabbed onto the net that held the gunpowder and rum and not a moment too late as the tentacle of the kraken snuck below and tried to reach any living thing it good. Will struggled to maintain his grasp on the net as he watched men get thrown about and killed by the strong tentacles. One tentacle went by Pintel and Ragetti and dragged a crew member to the hole where it came through and the two had to look away in horror as the crew member's body was bent in half in order to fit through the hole.

Jack watched in the distance as his beloved Pearl had tentacles grabbing all around it and turned to look at the island in the distance before turning back to look at the ship. The sudden face of Harry popped into his mind's eye and he struggled inwardly until he pulled out his compass and watched it intently hoping that it would give him the idea of what he wanted to do.

"I got you! I got you!" Gibbs said to a crew member as he held onto the man's arms while the man was being pulled by the Kraken's tentacle.

"Don't let me go!" The man yelled in response.

"I won't let you go!"

"Shoot me!" The man yelled as he slipped from Gibbs grasp and into the water with the tentacle. Gibbs wouldn't blame the man for wanting to be shot before he was dragged under to the horror of the kraken. Elizabeth gasped in horror as she watched men getting pulled right off the ship into the waiting water below and quickly ran to the net as it was being pulled up.

"Clear?" She asked Will.

"Higher! Higher!" Will exclaimed and Elizabeth turned to see a tentacle sneak aboard the ship and decimate the turnstile that had been pulling the net up. A quick drop and sudden stop shook Will as he held on to the net but the net still hung in the air.

"Here come and get me! Over here!" Will yelled at the kraken, unsure if it heard him or not. It must've as it grabbed the net and swung it around causing Will's leg to become lodged in the net. He immediately grabbed his father's knife and set to work cutting the rope that held him stuck in the net. Elizabeth was waiting to take her shot but hesitated when she saw that Will was stuck.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" Will yelled at her but just as she was lining up her shot a tentacle snuck up behind her and grabbed her ankle pulling her across the deck and into the captain's quarters. She struggled against the tentacle when Pintel and Ragetti saved her by chopping off the tentacle that had grabbed her. The three quickly ran out of the cabin and Elizabeth watched as the gun she had dropped get picked up by a crewman who was grabbed by a tentacle and then dropped on the upper deck. She quickly ran to the top of the stairs to grab the gun only to have it get stepped on by a boot. She struggled against the person when she saw that it was Jack, who had come back to save the day! She smiled up at him and he quickly grabbed the gun and took aim. He carefully watched as Will jumped from the net and once the tentacles had wrapped around the net he fired. The explosion was immediate as barrel after barrel exploded burning and destroying the tentacles that had been in it. The tentacles slid off the Pearl and the survivors looked around at the devastation.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs as they looked over the side.

"No," Gibbs said. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

"Abandon ship, into the longboat," Jack said walking down the stairs to the lower deck.

"Jack…the Pearl," Gibbs asked and Jack hesitated.

"She's only a ship, mate," He said despairingly.

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth said.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel said.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti said in response.

"We have to try, we can get away as it takes down the Pearl," Will said and Gibbs nodded.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said and the survivors climbed into the longboat. Elizabeth turned to look at Jack as he took one last longing look at his destroyed beloved Pearl.

"Thank you Jack," She said softly walking over to him.

"We're not free yet, love," Jack said turning to look at her and she nodded.

"You came back; I always knew you were a good man, even if you're a good man for Harry only."

As Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes she couldn't bring herself to kiss him as she had originally planned. The sadness of Harry's loss was quite evident in his eyes and she knew it weighed heavily on his mind.

"I'm sorry about Harry, Jack" Elizabeth said as she stepped forward and slowly leaned closer only to have him turn his head to the right. He was immediately distracted at the thought of Harry's own soft lips that he had kissed and the innocence and yet age his bright green eyes portrayed, he quickly vowed that he would find Harry. Elizabeth took this opportunity to lock Jack's wrist in the shackle that was connected to the mast and Jack looked down when he felt the weight before looking up and smirking at her.

"It's after you, not the ship," Elizabeth said. "It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry and I will tell Harry it was the only way."

"Pirate," Jack said softly at Elizabeth and smirked at her as she walked off. He looked down at the shackle that chained him to the mast and listened as the longboat was cast off from the ship. He struggled against the shackled and glared at it angrily.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack exclaimed as he tried to break the shackle lose from the mast. He then froze when he felt the ship tilt and smirked when he saw an extinguished lantern. He quickly pulled his sword, used it to get the lantern, slammed it against the mast, and poured the oil onto his hand, hoping he would slip out.

"Come on!" Jack said as he struggled against the shackle barely noting that he was now bleeding from his struggles. He didn't even register that the kraken had returned and that its tentacles were coming up behind him. "Just got it, come on!" He managed to get his wrist free but his happiness was short lived as he noticed the large shadow that had blocked the sun. Jack turned and saw the kraken's mouth before it roared at him spraying him and his ship with whatever slime had been in his mouth. Jack shuddered at the slime and shook what he could off.

"Not so bad," He said still a little disgusted. He then noticed that his lost hat had landed at his feet. He picked it up, wiped off the slime and placed it back on his head before smirking at the kraken. "Hello, beastie." Jack drew his sword and charged forward ready to fight till the last second of his life as the kraken's mouth swallowed him and its tentacles finished the job of dragging the Black Pearl back to the depths.

---

"JACK!!" Harry yelled in anguish and sadness as he watched the ship get dragged below the waves. He quickly looked down at the deck as tears threatened to escape. Harry couldn't have felt anymore lost and alone, he felt that the curse that was supposed to have killed him that Halloween night worked in a different manner and instead killed everyone he loved, held close, or was around him. Davy Jones watched through his telescope as the Black Pearl was dragged to the depths.

"Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled," He said and looked at the sad form of Harry as Harry held back his tears.

"The captain goes down with his ship," Palifico, a fire coral faced fish man and Davy Jones body guard, said from his spot besides the captain.

"Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil," Maccus said. Davy turned to face his men and looked at them for a few seconds before speaking.

"Open the chest," He said and his men looked at each other. "Open the chest, I need to see it!"

Maccus and Palifico quickly moved to retrieve the chest and unlocked it before Davy came over and opened it. Davy stiffened when he looked inside and his men quickly moved away from him and the ones holding Harry let him fall to the deck as he collapsed on his knees and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow!" Davy yelled in angry and frustration to the sky. Harry's held back sobs drew his attention and he turned his angry gaze at Harry only to stop and watch as Harry's fallen form just stayed curled up on itself.

"Boy, stop that!" One of the crew members that had been holding him demanded but Harry just couldn't, he wanted to but he couldn't.

"It's all my fault, they all are, they're all my fault," Harry cried and the crew of the Dutchman wondered just what this boy had gone through in his young life. Davy wasn't a soft man, his crew could tell you that, but the sight of Harry just seemed to soften him up and touch the spot where his heart had once been.

"Harry," He said gruffly walking over and standing in front of Harry, who looked up at him. "We're about to have the ship dive under, the brig will likely leak water at one point or another, my cabin is the only one that can not have any water leak in, you will stay there."

Davy looked at Maccus and Palifico who nodded and helped Harry to his feet. Harry's injury from when he had been captured was kicking in and he was starting to get a little dizzy again which was evident by his lack of balance when he stood up.

"Maccus, Palifico, once you have placed Harry in quarters, fetch Bootstrap Bill Turner, his punishment will be changed to watching over young Harry here," Davy said and the men nodded before walking Harry to the captain's quarters. None of the Flying Dutchman's crew knew what was coming over them as they looked at the young man being led to the captain's quarters. It was like he was giving them back some of their humanity that they had lost just by his presence, and they didn't know it at the moment but it would turn out to be a good thing in the long run, especially for Davy Jones, who couldn't help but already feel connected to Harry.

------------

"It's a shame. I know ya were thinking dat with the Pearl, you could've captured the devil and set free ya father's soul," Tia Dalma said as she gave Will a drink.

"Doesn't matter now," Will said as he thought about his father and now of Harry, who was no doubt aboard the Dutchman as he had not been on the island where they had dug up Jones heart. "The Pearl's gone, along with its captain."

"Aye," Gibbs said as he took a drink. "And already the world seems a bit less bright, even more so without young Harry. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Elizabeth flinched barely at the mention of the honest streak and the thought of what she had done. How much would Harry hate her when she told him about it? "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel said.

"He was good man," Elizabeth said and the group all took a drink from their cups.

"It there was anything could be done to bring him back…" Will said and stood up. "Elizabeth…"

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked immediately as she stepped up to Will. "Hmm? What you would, hmm? What would any of you be willing to do, hmm? Would ya sail to da ends of da Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

"Aye!" Gibbs said stepping forward.

"Aye!" Pintel added standing up.

"Aye!" Ragetti agreed standing up too.

"Aye, aye," Cotton's parrot said and Marty also agreed.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a nod.

"What about Harry?" Will asked and Tia smiled.

"Do not worry, young Harry is safe and already his own inner magic works on those he is with even though he does not know it yet," Tia said.

"Aye then," Will said and Tia's smiled widened.

"All right," She said. "But if you go and brave da weird and haunted shores at world's end… then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

Tia turned to look up the steps as someone was heard coming down them and the others also gathered around to see who their captain would be. It was definitely not who they would've expected when they saw him.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked as Jack the monkey jumped onto his shoulder and Barbossa took a bite of an apple with a chuckle.

---TBC---

Oh my gosh, my hand hurts from typing that much. I hope no one is mad at me for writing so much, especially the last scene with Tia Dalma, it was just so close to the end of the movie that I felt that I had to finish it. Nine pages of writing, geesh, no wonder. That was one of my better battle scenes then I usually write. Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope someone will sign up to write the next chapter. No worries you can write what you want and it doesn't have to start in the third movie right away, that can wait for a couple of chapters if everyone wants, after all Harry's onboard the Dutchman now, who knows what could go on, especially with Beckett holding the heart now.

For all those that want to know where they can find the entire crew for the Flying Dutchman and what they look like here's the site. (((http:+//+pirates.+wikia.+com+/wiki/+Crew+_of_+the_+Flying_+Dutchman))) enjoy, just get rid of all the plus signs that I added.

Please review and sign up for the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, Voldemort's Hikari1 here, sorry about the long wait for an update, I just moved into my residental hall for college so it took a little while to pack and then unpack, I've had barely anytime to work on any of my stories. But since you've all been so patient here is the promised chapter 10. Let's get the disclaimer out of the way, Davy Jones please do the disclaimer.

Davy Jones: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter they are the respected property of their owners._

Yay! Thanks Davy, now one last thing I am having a poll on my profile with two questions. Since no one has signed up to write future chapters I am wondering-_Should I just take over writing the whole story or should I wait and see if other authors want to write future chapters? _Second question and this is what will happen in the future to Harry, I'm letting you the readers decide- _Should the final pairing end up as Jack/Harry, Davy Jones/ Harry, or Jack/Harry/Davy. _Personally I'm leaning towards Harry ending up with both, but that's just me lol.

Now on with the story! Roll the clip!

**--Chapter 10--**

Harry woke up on a bed he didn't recognize and it took a few minutes to remember where he was. He remembered that he had been captured and taken on board the Flying Dutchman, he escaped the brig, and watched as the Kraken destroyed and the Pearl and....Jack, Jack was gone now, same as his parents, Cedric, and Sirius, they were all gone. Harry didn't even realize he had started crying till he felt something brush his tears away. He startled and quickly sat up only to fall back as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Calm yourself, you're safe," A male voice that he didn't recognize said. Harry opened his eyes and saw a man with a starfish on the side of his face sitting next to the bed and Davy Jones standing next to him.

"I'm afraid that the crew members that caught you on Isle Cruces were a bit rough and caused a nasty bump to the back of your head," The starfished man said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You are in my quarters it is the only part of the ship that will permanently keep out any water should I will it," Davy said. "Do you not remember?"

"I remember everything up to the point where I was being led here."

"You passed out from the injury to your head, you will be fine in a little while," The stranger said.

"This is Bootstrap Bill Turner, he will be your watcher and guardian while you are on the ship, I have other duties to attend to now, I expect you to not try and escape young Harry," Davy said as he made his way out of the room and opened the door. Harry's eyes widened considerably when he saw the wall of water that was staying fixed on the other side of the door. Davy exited the room and Harry looked at Bootstrap who was packing up the last of the medical supplies that the crew had grabbed from a nearby sunken ship.

"So as the captain has explained I will be your watcher and guardian for the duration of your stay aboard the Flying Dutchman," Bootstrap said and Harry couldn't help but tilt his head as he looked at the pirate. "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry but you look really familiar, do you know someone named William Turner?" Harry asked.

"Yes he was my son, he was killed," Bootstrap said in a soft voice and Harry looked down. He had gotten to know Will pretty well when he was on board the Black Pearl with him and Jack and now he was gone too.

"Why do they all die?" Harry said softly as he felt tears start to fall from his eyes again. Bootstrap looked up at the young man and felt a pang of pain in his heart for the young man in front of him. He had seen death, heck he had caused death being a pirate, but looking at this young man in front of him, he had experienced it too but far too young.

"Harry has someone died previously in your life?" Bootstrap asked and Harry nodded. Bill moved to sit besides the young man and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he would've done if he were comforting his own son. "Tell me what happened to you, please."

Harry couldn't help it once he started, something in him compelled him to tell Bootstrap everything including the fact that he was a wizard from the future. Harry told him about his relatives and the abuse he suffered at their hands, his time at Hogwarts including his adventures in his years at Hogwarts, the deaths of his parents on Halloween, Cedric's death in his fourth year, and finally Sirius's death just before the summer had broken out. The fact that he had witnessed Jack die had been the straw that broke the camel's back and Bootstrap felt his heart go out to this young wizard who had fallen for the most unobtainable pirate bachelor's on the high seas, and no doubt Jack had fallen for Harry. From how protective he had heard Jack had been from some of the other crew members that had been on the Black Pearl with the captain when Jack made his second bargain, there was just no doubt that Jack had fallen hard for young Harry.

"Why did they have to die?" Harry asked once more as Bill handed him a dry handkerchief.

"Harry, everything has its seasons, as the tide comes and goes life does too, it wasn't your fault it never was, these things happen and we cannot stop them from happening, we can try and we can fight it but if it is meant to be then it will take place," Bill said.

"But Jack-"

"Was not your fault, Jack's death was his own doing, he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to make a deal with Davy Jones, we all do, we are to give our souls to him for 100 years before the mast and crew the Flying Dutchman, Jack knew this and he chose to run it was his own doing that led to his death, not you Harry."

"My parents, Cedric, Sirius..."

"Were also not your fault, they were the fault of a madman who knows nothing but how to cause death, they would not blame you for their deaths as it was not your fault, it was the person who killed them, so don't ever blame yourself for them or any other deaths even if someone wants to blame you for them, I felt it was my fault that my son died, but it was my choice to help him get off the Dutchman which has earned me more time on the ship and he chose to escape to help free me, things happen and they cannot be avoided Harry."

Harry sat next to Bootstrap in silence before nodding in understanding, he was beginning to realize that the deaths were not his doing nor was he to blame, Voldemort was and Jack's own want to not have to fulfill his debt was his own undoing unfortunately.

"I wish he hadn't made that promise," Harry whispered.

"Who? What promise?" Bootstrap asked.

"Jack, he said he would always protect me, I told him not to make a promise he couldn't keep."

Bootstrap chuckled at the thought of Jack's promise knowing that that was just like Jack to make a promise even if he was so close to losing his own life as he was.

"Well seeing as I was once on the same ship as Jack, he was my captain before Barbossa led a mutiny, he has an amazing amount of luck and knowing him he will find a way to keep that promise, you won't leave his mind that easily Harry." Bootstrap said and Harry looked up at Bootstrap with confusion. "Well it is late and you should rest so that bump will not bother you too much, I will be keeping an eye on you while you rest."

Harry nodded and Bootstrap left the room to put away the medical supplies while Harry drifted off to sleep.

----

When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised to see sunlight streaming through the windows. Bootstrap walked in with a tray and smiled gently at Harry's confused look.

"A ship was run a ground this morning so the captain was seeing if there were any new crew members to be added," Bootstrap explained. "I brought you some breakfast, the ship had some supplies so we took them for you, you're currently the only living person on board the Flying Dutchman."

"What about the new crew members?" Harry asked as he ate the fruit and bread that was on the tray.

"They won't require food, none of us do, we can eat if we want but we aren't required to eat to live, no for us to continue to live, the Dutchman needs her captain. Stab the captain's heart you will kill him but you will also send all of us to the depths to join him, the Dutchman needs a living heart to continue to sail."

"So whoever was to stab the heart would have to give up their heart in turn."

"Yes, then they would be given control of the Flying Dutchman, they would place their heart in the chest and become the new captain."

Harry and Bootstrap sat in silence as Harry ate and digested this new information he had been given.

"Well I imagine that the captain is done now, why don't we go and take a walk around the deck, I can give you a tour of the Flying Dutchman," Bootstrap suggested and Harry nodded. Bootstrap led Harry out of the room and Harry had to shield his eyes for a moment as the sun blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around in amazement at how big the ghost ship was. Multiple crew members stopped what they were doing to look at Harry as he walked with Bootstrap.

"So I see that the young cabin boy has decided to join the rest of us on deck," A male voice said and Harry turned to see a man that was mixed with a hammerhead.

"Maccus he hasn't done anything to you leave him be," Bootstrap said.

"He's safe from me Turner," Maccus said and turned to Harry. "Name's Maccus 1st mate, welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman."

"Uh, Harry Potter," Harry said nervously as he looked at the hammerhead pirate.

"Well Bootstrap I see you have decided to bring young Harry out and among the crew," Davy Jones said from his spot near the three helms.

"Aye captain," Bootstrap answered as he and Maccus led Harry up to helms. "Just felt that Harry might like to stretch his legs after all he won't be able to walk that far in the room once we've dived."

Davy Jones looked over at Harry who was staring at all the various sea creature pirates that were on the ship.

"I see, then ye best get back to the walk we are to dive in a few minu-" Davy Jones stopped and suddenly seemed to double over in pain. His four top men, Bootstrap, and his bodyguard rushed over to him unsure of what was plaguing their captain.

"Captain, what is it?" Maccus asked.

"Someone else is in possession of my heart and they are squeezing it to summon me," Davy answered and Harry was immediately reminded of the dark mark on Snape and how it pained him whenever he was summoned.

"Who is it captain?" Bootstrap asked and Harry recalled the men mentioning that Jack escaped on the island only because some former navy man took the chest.

"Norrington," Harry said and the group looked at him. "He was on the island with Jack and I heard that he was the reason Jack managed to get to the Pearl safely was because he took the chest."

"Why would he want my heart?" Davy asked and Harry recalled what Elizabeth had told Jack, Gibbs, and him.

"I think he got it because he was going to take it to some guy called Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

The men all looked at each other in worry. It was common knowledge even to those aboard the Flying Dutchman that Beckett wanted to purge the world of piracy.

"Harry where did you hear all this?" Maccus asked.

"Elizabeth Swann, she was onboard the Pearl with Norrington, she and Will were being charged with aiding a pirate because they helped Jack escape, so she held Beckett at gunpoint to get the pardoning papers from him," Harry answered. "Norrington said Jack had ruined his life because he lost everything chasing him."

Davy Jones stood back up as the pain passed and looked at Bootstrap who nodded.

"Come on Harry, we better finish the tour and get back to the room," Bootstrap said as he led Harry to the lower decks. The six sea creature men watched as Bootstrap led Harry off.

"Captain what are you thinking?" Maccus asked.

"I am thinking that young Harry has just provided us with insight to the future, if Beckett does hold my heart then the call will soon be sent out, Beckett will no doubt kill anyone who is affiliated with a pirate, Palifico," Davy said and the fire coral head pirate stepped forward. "Keep an eye on young Harry if the East India Trading Company is to board the Dutchman."

"Aye captain," Palifico answered with a slight bow at the waist to his captain.

--------

"So in taking the oath you are all bound to the ship?" Harry asked and Bootstrap nodded.

"You are obligated to serve 100 years before the mast working on the Flying Dutchman, many men often play Liar's Dice to wager away their years of service," Bootstrap explained. "You serve long enough you lose what you are bit by bit, some become part of the ship like poor Wyvern here."

Harry looked at the coral man that was attached to the wall holding up a lantern. The man suddenly came to life and stared at Harry who jumped back and closer to Bootstrap.

"Long time since I have seen a young wizard as you," Wyvern said staring at Harry. "Strong magic runs through you with the blessing of a goddess young one."

With that Wyvern melded back into the ship leaving a confused Harry and Bootstrap standing there. The two finished their tour and after Bootstrap had retrieved some food for Harry they headed back to the captain's cabin where they discussed Bootstrap own life even his death at the hands of his former crew mates.

"I'll leave ye here to get some rest, I'll be back in a little while," Bootstrap said after Harry had finished eating. "We'll be diving in a few minutes so you won't be able to leave the room, we stay at the surface long enough to get the new crew members accustomed to the ship and then we dive so that they are become one with it just like the rest of us, able to breathe under the water just as they would if they were breathing in air."

With that Bootstrap left the room and Harry was finally able to look around the room he was to spend the majority of his time in. He hadn't had a chance to look before but now he was astonished by everything in the room and how the coral in the room twisted to form different items. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the organ at the far end of the room and he got up and walked over to it. He stared at the coral covered instruments and lightly ran his fingers over the keys without pressing any of them. As Harry stared at the instrument something caught his eye and he looked over staring at the object in front of him.

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded and Harry whirled around to see Davy Jones standing in the room. The Dutchman captain walked over as Harry curled in on himself.

"I'm sorry I was just looking," Harry said softly. He couldn't believe how weak he sounded, he had defied Voldemort to his face and here he was sounding like a child in front of a man who was just as dangerous. Davy looked at the boy and recalled what Bootstrap had reported to him, Harry was an abused child and while he could act and be brave Jack's death had taken its toll on him and he was doubting himself at the moment, he would have to take his time with this young man.

"It's alright I was just wondering why this old instrument would've caught your eye," Davy said and Harry stared up at the old sea captain.

"I just remember hearing it often when I slept in my world, I could hear it even more when I slept in the school when I was near the lake by our school, especially when I would sit next to it," Harry answered truthfully. He didn't know why but ever since he could remember he had always heard an organ or piano playing in the back of his mind and it became stronger when he was at Hogwarts, more so when he was near the lake, and even more when he had actually been in the lake during the 2nd task for the Triwizard Tournament.

"I have often played it and as such a storm would sometimes brew because of it or sailors have heard it and said that it is me playing away the sorrow that caused me to rip out my own heart," Davy answered and surprised himself when he did. He had never opened up so much to anyone, not since Calypso betrayed him, and yet here he was opening up to this young man in front of him. Davy noticed that Harry was standing next to the locket Calypso had given him and he took it in his tentacled hand staring at it.

"Who gave you that?" Harry asked curiously, he recognized it as the twin to the locket Tia Dalma had given him but he felt it wasn't the right time to tell the Flying Dutchman's captain that he had it.

"It was a gift from the woman who caused me so much sorrow that I could no longer stand to live with my heart," Davy said as he opened it and allowed the music of the locket to wash over the two.

"I'm sorry..."

Davy looked up at the young wizard in curiosity and slight anger as he thought Harry was giving him pity but the look in Harry's eyes prevented him from yelling at the young wizard.

"I'm sorry that you suffered, I can't imagine what it is like to be betrayed by someone you were in love with, but I have had my trust taken from me as have my parents, they were betrayed by the man they thought was their friend. He betrayed my parents and as such they were killed by the madman that was after me, if it hadn't been for me they would be alive and happy...." Harry said as he once again felt tears fall from his eyes. Davy looked at Harry and lifted his tentacled hand up and brushed away Harry's tears causing him to look at him, it was at this time that Davy noticed how much Harry's eyes resembled the jeweled green emeralds that he once fought to have, but Harry's eyes seem to outshine even the brightest one.

"Never blame yourself for their death young one, they chose to protect you as any good parent would, I'm sure that given the chance they would do it again and again if it meant it would keep you safe," Davy said, he couldn't recall a time he sounded so gentle to anyone except Calypso in their private moments but something about Harry was bringing this gentleness out in him and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Harry couldn't help what he did next, he just needed someone who understood his pain that he was suffering to be there for him and he couldn't help but throw his arms around the sea captain in front of him. Harry understood that Jack's death was Jack's own doing, it had nothing to do with Harry and although it didn't stop it from hurting he knew he couldn't blame the captain of the Flying Dutchman when he was just doing what he was supposed to do.

Davy was surprised when the young wizard threw himself in a hug around Davy and when he started to push Harry away something told him to stop and accept what was happening. Davy looked down at Harry and sighed heavily before he awkwardly wrapped his more human arm around Harry. After placing Harry into the bed in the room, he began playing the same melody that played in the locket as Harry drifted off to sleep to the gentle tune.

---TBC---

Ah poor Harry (hugs Harry) I feel so bad for making him suffer through all the sad parts in this chapter but it was important for future events. Wow, that was long and I already ended up writing the start to another chapter because I felt so inspired. So the more reviews I get the quicker I will get the next chapter up and I mean it. Don't forget to take the poll as to whether _I should just completely take over and write or still let other writers write_, and as to whether _the final pairing should be Jack/Harry, Davy/Harry, or Jack/Harry/Davy_. I personally am leaning towards the three pairing, but that's just me.

So please review, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there everyone, the results are in for the poll! Thank you all for voting, Harry plushies for everyone. Now onto the results as I know everyone is dying to know them. In a landslide vote, I will be taking over and writing The Open Sea completely, however I will allow anyone who wishes to write a chapter to do so, thank you all for your votes.

Voldemort: Get on with it, that's not what they want to hear.

Silence my lovely dark side you'll spoil it. And now the results of the pairings. The envelope please. (handed an envelope and opens it) In the official poll results, it was a very close race between the three pairing and the Jack/ Harry pairing, the winner though is......

Jack/Harry/Davy- 13 votes

Jack/Harry- 11 votes

Plus those who voted in their reviews.....

Jack/Harry/Davy- 23 votes

Jack/Harry- 13 votes

Which makes the threesome pairing the winners! (confetti and balloons fly out) Whoo, I'd like to thank you all for voting, it was a very close race in the polls though, thank you all very much. Now let's get on with the story! Disclaimer first though Bootstrap if you please.

Bootstrap: _Voldemort's Hikari1 owns nothing, Pirates of the Caribbean and Harry Potter belong to their respected owners. _

Thanks Bootstrap and now on with the story, roll the clip! (hits 'Start' button)

---Chapter 11--- 

_Harry didn't know what was happening as he suddenly found himself in a large battle unseen by all, just like when he was in a Pensieve. He saw navy men fighting various pirates and recognized a few of the pirates as those that resided on the Flying Dutchman and he saw Davy Jones fighting various navy men that dared cross his path. Before he could move though he felt himself shifted to look behind him and saw a gallows set up with someone being led to it. He watched both scenes play out before him, unable to move as he saw Jack appear at the gallows and the noose placed over his head, while on the ship he witnessed what appeared to be one of the navy leader's open a chest and pull out the still beating heart of Davy Jones. _

_Both scenes seemed to slow down as Harry watched the floor drop out from underneath Jack and the navy man raise a dagger to the heart in his hand. Harry tried to move, he tried to find a spell to shout to save the two men but couldn't move nor find his voice. He watched in horror as the knife was stabbed through Davy Jones's heart and the noose around Jack's neck tightened. _

_"Jack! Davy!" Harry yelled as he finally found his voice and the pain in his heart grew tenfold as he witnessed the two men's final moments. He didn't understand why he felt so close to Davy Jones but he couldn't help it something in him shouted for both men to be saved. Within an instant the scene disappeared and Harry collapsed to his knees on a sandy island in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the night sky above him. _

_"Do ya see why ye was brought here?" A female voice said and Harry looked up to see Tia Dalma standing a few feet from him. _

_"Tia?" Harry questioned but when he stared at her he could feel the magic emanating from her body. "Calypso!"_

_"Yes young Harry, I am de goddess Calypso bound in human form, I brought ye here young Harry to help these two pirates realize that there is more to life than just running from everything and bearing a hatred for something that happened so long ago," Calypso said as she sat in front of Harry. _

_"But why me?" Harry asked and Calypso smiled at him. _

_"Because ye are de open sea to both of these men Harry, ye are their freedom, de reason they need to keep living and keep fighting, ye are meant to help them. I broke my promise to Davy Jones long ago because I knew I could not be with him without hurting him, in the end we betrayed each other and we both have suffered since then."_

_"You in human form and he by not being to set foot on land again and not being able to love because he tore out his heart." _

_"Yes and I have forever regretted and been in pain since de day that I chose to break my promise and not appear to him." _

_Harry could hear the pain in Calypso's voice as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. She was still in pain since that day since she truly had fallen for the captain but because she was the sea and she could never be with him without hurting him. _

_"Ye are such a special wizard Harry and that is why I gave ye my locket, ye were meant to have it. Ye have such strong magic that it is casting a spell without ye even knowing." Calypso had to laugh at Harry's confused look. "As we speak ye magic is giving the crew and Davy Jones back the humanity that they all thought was long lost." _

_"How?" _

_"Ye magic is just that powerful, it is nearly as powerful as that of Merlin's once ye reach ye maturity ye will be just as powerful if not more powerful than he."_

_"But how can I help, I don't understand." _

_"Understanding is never necessary when it comes to matters of de heart Harry, all ye need to do is trust ye heart and it will guide you through everything. Ye will see me soon Harry and I promise I will explain things better and I will be yer teacher to help yer magic get stronger than it is." _

_Calypso tightly hugged Harry and he returned the hug. To her he was becoming the son she never had the chance to have and she was doing everything to make sure he would stay safe and happy. _

_"There is one thing I must warn ye of Harry, Norrington has told Beckett of ye and the locket be warned that ye must tell Davy Jones soon or he will not be able to keep ye safe, ye must tell him before ye reach Port Royal and stay hidden." Calypso said staring into Harry's bright emerald eyes. Harry immediately nodded taking Calypso's words to heart and she smiled softly at him. _

_"I will see ye soon Harry, and Jack will keep his promise that I can promise ye," Calypso said and wiped Harry's tears away as he thought of the Black Pearl's captain. "It will be alright, I promise, I promise Harry......I promise......I promise......."_

Harry drifted back into the land of the living with Calypso's words still fresh in his head and he looked over that organ where Davy Jones had fallen asleep as he had many times in the past. Harry noticed a stray blanket, picked it up, and placed it over Davy's shoulders before he headed back into the land of dreams. He didn't notice that Davy had awoken and was staring at him and the blanket he had placed on him.

'What a unique person you are young Harry,' Davy thought as he once more drifted back to sleep.

-------

For the next few days whenever the ship surfaced Harry would be outside watching the crew work on the ship and learning about it. The crew was in fact becoming very protective of the young wizard and were surprised with how much he loved to learn something new. Bootstrap explained later that it might've been because he had been denied being allowed to try his hardest that he was trying to make up for it by learning everything he possibly could. The crew, of course, took it in stride and many that had once had children were happy to teach Harry anything he wanted to learn.

"Harry didn't anyone teach you how to fight properly?" Palifico asked one day as he tried to teach Harry the art of the sword.

"Not really, the only thing I learned in a duel was to really cast a spell to disarm your opponent," Harry said. He had shown the crew that he was a wizard when Davy had demanded an explanation for why Harry's wand was so important to him.

"Dueling has really died in the years hasn't it," Maccus said from his spot nearby with the other four top mates and Bootstrap.

"Well they need to teach you better what if your wand was taken away or snapped you would be defenseless against anyone that attacked you," Palifico said as he gave Harry a light weight sword to help Harry get used to the feel. Luckily Harry was already magically in tuned with any sword as the sword of Gryffindor had chosen him to wield it.

Each day that passed also brought Harry closer to Davy and vice versa. Davy would often tell Harry about the Pirate's Code and the Brethren Court. Harry in turn told him and the other's about the wizarding world. However when they heard about how the Minister, the press and Umbridge had insulted the young wizard more than a few felt like they wanted to go on a pillage the ministry. Harry also told Davy about his life at Hogwarts and his adventures, which surprised Davy that they had not protected the young wizard better especially when everyone kept telling Harry how important he was to the wizarding world. Davy vowed to make sure that Harry was always protected even if it cost him his life.

Days passed and soon the Flying Dutchman was two days away from Port Royal which caused Harry to grow more nervous by the day. He knew that he would have to tell Davy that he possessed the other locket before they reached the port. That night Harry decided he would tell Davy that he possessed the locket and hoped that he would be spared the captain's wrath.

-------

It was night and the Flying Dutchman was sailing above the waters instead of sailing under the waves. Harry was sitting on the upper deck watching the stars as the ship sailed silently through the dark waters.

"Are you alright Harry?" Bootstrap asked. Bootstrap had accepted Harry like he was another son and was always worrying about his wellbeing since he never had the chance to be there for Will when he was growing up.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking that's all," Harry said softly as he fiddled with the chain of the locket. Bootstrap nodded but he knew Harry was hiding something, any father would be able to tell. Bootstrap walked off and Harry was left alone to his own thoughts.

-------

It was around midnight when Davy walked up to where Harry was wondering why the young wizard hadn't gone to sleep yet. He heard the familiar tune of his locket but he knew that he still had his as he had left it in the same spot it always was when he came up to find Harry. He walked up to the upper decks expecting to find Calypso's human form but instead he found Harry sitting there staring at the locket in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Davy asked when he was closer. Harry had been so deep in his thoughts that he startled and nearly fell off the ship if it hadn't been for Davy quickly grabbing him and pulling him to safety.

"Davy..." Harry said softly staring up at the Flying Dutchman's captain.

"I will ask you again Harry, where did you get that?" Davy asked again. Harry looked down but knew he could not avoid it anymore.

"Tia Dalma gave it to me," Harry said softly.

"Why, why would she give it to you?"

"I don't know she just told me she wanted me to have it, that I was meant to have it, I'm sorry I should've told you sooner that I had your locket's partner. Tia told me that she is Calypso and that she was sorry she abandoned you and broke her promise to you."

Davy stared down at the small wizard who was here relaying Calypso's apology for all those years ago when they had both been in love. Davy didn't know who he should feel mad at as he felt angry at Harry for possessing the locket that he had given to Calypso but he felt furious at her for giving it to Harry so easily and angry that she was having Harry relay her apology to him. Davy stormed off and immediately the furious music of the organ was heard. Harry curled up on the upper deck feeling more lost and alone now than ever and he didn't know why.

-------

When Bootstrap, Maccus, and Palifico heard the furious music of the organ they quickly rushed up to where Harry had last been and saw him curled up. Bootstrap stepped forward and being a father instinctively knew that Harry didn't need words he just needed to be reassured that he wasn't alone. He quickly took Harry into his arms and the other two took up seats near them.

-------

As Davy pounded on the keys of his organ a sudden burst of magic stopped his actions and he watched the green aura still his movements. He heard someone enter the room and was surprised when he turned to see Tia Dalma aka Calypso standing a few feet from him.

"What are you doing here?" Davy demanded angrily and then noticed that she was not whole, she was like a ghost as she drifted towards him.

"I did not ask Harry to relay my apology to ye, but he felt ye needed to hear it," Calypso said her own anger evident in her voice. "How could you hurt him?"

"How could the locket I gave you mean so little that you would give it to him?"

"Ye think it meant so little to me!? That locket meant everything to me, but I couldn't be with ye without hurting ye, I betrayed ye and ye betrayed me but I kept that locket because I could not forget everything that had happened between us!"

"Then why give it to him?"

"Because he is more special than I, do not tell me that ye have not felt his magic reaching out to ye, that you did not feel drawn to him the moment you saw him. It was his magic just now that stilled your movements."

Davy looked down at the ground knowing that what Calypso said was true. He did feel drawn to Harry, more so than he had to Calypso. Calypso smiled knowingly at her former lover before being drawn back to the reason she was there in the first place when Davy finally spoke to her.

"Why should it matter you betrayed me, why would it matter what happens now?" Davy said angrily trying to deny what Calypso was telling him. Calypso glared at her former lover before doing one of the few things she could do in her human body. She slapped him, hard, and he gaped at her in shock.

"That was for doubting me words, ye know how ye feel!" Calypso said before sighing heavily and reining her emotions back under control. "Don't deny Harry, he has been through so much as have ye, ye are more alike than ye realize. Norrington knows of the locket Harry possesses and will no doubt tell Beckett about him and his connection to Jack and if either of them sees yer locket they will know of yer connection to Harry, ye must keep him safe."

"Why would they take him?" Davy asked.

"Once they find out what he can do Beckett will use him just as he is about to use ye, protect Harry, I am with a group of pirates going to the end of the world to bring back witty Jack." Calypso said.

"Then I will take Harry to you, he will not be safe on the Dutchman much longer if Beckett has control of my heart."

"We will be in Singapore once we have found passage, send a protector to keep young Harry safe and we will take him with us."

Davy nodded although he had sent Jack to the locker they would need Jack's luck and insane thinking to beat Beckett otherwise piracy would be brought to end. Calypso smiled at her former lover and walked over to him where she gently laid a kiss on his cheek.

"I forgave ye long ago for telling the Brethren Court how to bind me," Calypso said and with a soft wind she disappeared and Davy looked down at the locket she had once given him.

"I forgive you too....Calypso....." Davy whispered and quickly rushed out of the room to the upper decks where Harry, Bootstrap, Maccus, and Palifico were.

"Harry....." He said and Harry's head rushed up and the three men looked at their captain. Harry already seemed to know what Davy wanted to say and Davy was graced with one of Harry's few true smiles. Harry left the arms of Bootstrap and went over to Davy wrapping his arms around the Dutchman captain. Davy in turn returned the hug and knew Calypso had been right to give Harry her locket, he still loved her yes but what he felt for Harry was becoming so much stronger than that.

"I know," Harry said softly to Davy and Davy smiled a true soft smile down at Harry, something his original crew hadn't seen him do since he had been alive and in love with Calypso. Bootstrap, Palifico and Maccus exchanged looks, they knew that some very powerful magic was at work to change their captain and they intended to make sure it stayed that way.

The three pirates had a talk with a crew that night and every member of the crew, even the most hardened ones agreed, they would do whatever was in their power to make sure that Harry stayed safe so their captain would not suffer again.

----TBC----

Awwww, so sweet Harry you are just so precious! (hugs Harry tightly)

Voldemort: You're going to smother the boy one of these days, I hope. (gets hit upside the head)

Shut it, dark boy, anyway that's the chapter and yes I know that there were a lot of OOC moments you'll have to forgive me but remember Harry's magic is at work so it isn't going to be the same hardened Flying Dutchman crew that was in the movie.

I'd like to thank you all for participating in the polls, the final pairing again is Jack/Harry/Davy, so I hope you guys enjoy it, I know I'll have fun writing it. You guys have no idea how happy all of those reviews made me, I hope that everyone keeps remembering to review, I always read and respond to every single review I get. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update the story.

Thanks for reading, voting, and reviewing. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

(Dancing and spinning around the room)

Voldemort: What is wrong with you? You're more hyper than usual, I thought I hid your candy stash.

It's not that my lovely dark side (jumps and glomps Voldemort) They liked it, they really liked it! Oh I was so worried that the last chapter wouldn't go over very well, but it did and they liked it! (continues dancing around the room)

Voldemort: You're insane you know that right.

(grins like a Cheshire cat) I know, I get it from you. But let us tarry no more, the lovely audience wishes to read the next chapter, disclaimer time! Maccus if you please.

Maccus: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter, they belong to their respected owners. _

Thank you Maccus and now on with the story! (spins off with Voldemort)

**-----Chapter 12-----**

Harry woke up to the sun shining in through the captain's quarters windows and smiled at what had happened last night. ((A.N- _Not that you perverts, minds out of the gutters Jack Sparrow is bad enough_.... Jack-Oy! No I'm not!)) He sat up in the bed as Bootstrap entered the room with the usual tray of breakfast for Harry.

"Good morning Harry, you seem better," Bootstrap said and Harry nodded.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Port Royal, you are not to leave the room today even if we are above the surface, we don't need any of the navy men to see you."

"Why not?"

"Remember what you said about Norrington giving Beckett the heart."

"Yes, does that something to do with this?"

"Unfortunately yes, the captain had a conversation with Calypso and she gave us an insight to the fact that Norrington will report the locket to Beckett and so we must keep you hidden."

"But won't Norrington know that I wasn't with Jack on the Pearl since I wasn't at the longboat when they got there?"

"Perhaps but we must make Beckett think that you were not caught by us and are more than likely still on the island or saved by some other ship."

Harry nodded and agreed to remain in the captain's quarters for the duration of their stay in Port Royal. When night had fallen Davy agreed to allow Harry out onto the deck, provided the others were watching him to ensure no naval officer saw him. Harry enjoyed his free time on the decks, even if it was night, and learned how to play Liar's Dice with the crew members as there wasn't much they could do without raising suspicion.

-------

Five days passed by in this fashion, the crew took to taking Harry below the decks when they needed to teach him some more weaponry. It was on the sixth night when Harry was trying to practice with his magic that Beckett, Mercer, and Norrington made a trip to the ship. They saw the light from the spells and looked at each other in confusion not knowing what could be the cause of such light.

"What is that?" Mercer asked as the three looked at the ship.

Inside Harry was casting spells as fast as he could at the items being thrown at him. Any that he missed though were quickly knocked away by Palifico.

"You're getting better Harry," Bootstrap said. "Your spells are being cast quicker than before."

"Yea its strange it's almost like my wand is receiving my thoughts," Harry said.

"Perhaps it is," Wyvern said moving once more, he had actually taken to moving whenever Harry was nearby. It turned out that Wyvern had been a squib who had stayed good friends with a wizard who had the ability of using minor wandless magic. "My friend once told me that if a wizard is powerful enough then their magic will respond to their thoughts and feelings before they can speak the words of a spell."

"Looks like you're pretty powerful then Harry," Maccus said with a chuckle when Wyvern suddenly stiffened.

"What is it Wyvern?" Harry asked.

"Intruders," Wyvern answered and froze into his spot once more. While Wyvern was indeed a squib he had enough magic in him to sense the presence of others and their intentions be they bad or good. The crew quickly moved to get to their stations as Maccus, Bootstrap, and Palifico moved to get Harry back to the captain's cabin. Koleniko, the navigator who had the traits of a pufferfish, had gone ahead to alert the captain of what was happening.

"Where is Jones?" Beckett asked as he, Mercer, Norrington, and a large group of soldiers appeared on the Dutchman. Maccus, being the first mate, quickly took command and was in front of the Dutchman's crew as Palifico and Bootstrap quickly got Harry inside the captain's cabin.

"Who dares board the Flying Dutchman, what is your business with our captain?" Maccus asked taking on the tone he had before Harry had come onboard.

"The one who controls your captain," Beckett said in a bored tone as he looked at all the crew who were glaring at the naval officers. "Now stand aside, I am here to see your captain."

Beckett quickly walked to where the doors to the captain's quarters were and Maccus stood in front of him.

"No one may enter the captain's quarters or be aboard the Flying Dutchman without the captain's approval," Maccus said with a hard look.

"Oh I can guarantee that I have exclusive permission," Beckett said and snapped his fingers making the naval officers raise their weapons at the Dutchman's crew. Mercer pushed aside Maccus and Beckett entered the room where Harry was now standing with Davy.

"YOU!!" Norrington exclaimed recognizing Harry right away. "Sparrow's cabin boy!"

Davy acted quickly and pushed Harry behind him to block him from the view of Beckett, Mercer, and Norrington.

"Well it looks like Jack Sparrow's little cabin boy has found a new cabin to occupy," Beckett said causing Davy, Bootstrap, Koleniko, and Palifico to glare at him. "It would be wise if you didn't keep him hidden Jones, bring him out so that I may see him, or would you rather I force you to show him to me."

Davy was about to reply when Harry placed a gentle hand on his arm and stepped out from behind the Dutchman's captain. He had faced down Voldemort in the graveyard he could face down a power hungry muggle.

"Now what is your name?" Beckett asked looking Harry over.

"Harry Potter," Harry said making sure not to leave Davy's side.

"It was a bit of a wonder when none of my men found you on that island well now I can see why, it seems that a feminine young boy such as yourself can accomplish many things."

Harry glared at Beckett's insinuation but knew that now was not the time to lose his temper and act like a Gryffindor, he had to be smart and cunning like a Slytherin.

"I'm not a girl," Harry said, however he was still allowed to be angry at being called a girl again.

"Really, I'd like to see you prove that, you are not a military man, you're not a soldier, you're not a pirate, and you most certainly are not a sailor, your body is too slim and too weak for the hard labor required of those positions," Beckett said.

"Better to have a slim build which allows me to move quickly than to stay seated behind a desk and let others do my dirty work," Harry said causing Beckett to glare at him. "I can guarantee that I have seen and faced more hardships in my young age than you have in your lifetime."

"You are nothing but a child, but you must've been important for Sparrow and Jones to keep around."

"Enough Beckett leave him be, Bootstrap, Palifico, take Potter below decks till this is finished," Davy said and the men nodded and quickly led Harry out of the room and away from Beckett.

"Are you alright Harry?" Bootstrap asked when the three had gotten below decks to where the others were.

"Yeah, that guy is a jerk and nothing compared to Voldemort," Harry said with a smirk drawing laughs from the crew. Beckett and the others soon left so Harry was permitted to go back to the cabin much to his happiness. He spent the rest of the night listening to Davy play the organ till he drifted off to sleep.

Three more days passed and Beckett's soldiers seemed to spend more time near the ship trying to catch glimpses of Harry to see just what was so special about him that the Dutchman captain kept him locked away from sight. It was during the fourth day that Harry asked to be permitted outside during the daytime.

"Come on please, it's just this once," Harry asked Davy while Maccus, Bootstrap, and Palifico watched from the sidelines.

"No, I don't want to give Beckett a reason to take you," Davy said.

"I'll be really careful I promise and I'll take Maccus, Bootstrap, and Palifico with me, please it's only this once, the only town I've been to was Tortuga and that wasn't exactly a very respectable town."

Davy sighed heavily and looked over at Harry who was looking up at him with his bright emerald eyes.

"Do you promise not to leave their sides and if they say it is time to go you will head back to the ship no matter what?" Davy asked and Harry nodded eagerly.

"I promise, I will stay next to them and not go anywhere without them," Harry answered.

"Then you may go, but I want you back here before sunset understood?"

Harry nodded happily and embraced the captain tightly. Davy smiled down softly at the young wizard. He found himself smiling a lot more since Harry had been brought on board and he had to say that he enjoyed it especially when it was Harry that brought the smile to his face. With that the three pirates and young wizard left the Dutchman leaving a very worried captain behind as they went to explore Port Royal.

"Why is the town so empty?" Harry asked at the sight of very few townspeople. When they had entered the town they noticed that it seemed quite empty with only a few people around plus the soldiers who were always patrolling.

"I don't know, a town like this should be bustling with activity since it's one of the trade ports," Bootstrap said as they continued their walk.

"Do you think it has something to do with Beckett?"

"More than likely, since these ports are so far from England most naval officers are willing to turn a blind eye at those associated with pirates but not the pirates themselves," Maccus said. The group soon came to the fort and what they saw shocked even Maccus and Palifico who had been alive as the original crew of the Flying Dutchman. The two had seen various methods of torture and death in different parts of the world but nothing prepared them for what they saw at the fort.

Men and women of various ages were lined up at the fort heading into the courtyard area where they could see a large gallows had been erected. All of them looked like they had been beaten, starved, abused, and spent time in the prisons before being lined up in front of the gallows.

"Sweet merciful Merlin," Harry said in shock. He had seen the results of what Sirius had suffered in Azkaban and even some of the results of those who had been tortured at the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters, but this shocked him to his very inner core where his wild magic was.

"Harry we should go now," Bootstrap said gently taking Harry's arm to lead him away from the sight of death. The three men could see the pile of those already hanged out of the corner of their eyes and they didn't want Harry to witness that.

_The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed_

They started leaving when suddenly a song stopped them all in their tracks and they looked back to see a young boy standing in the middle of six other prisoners.

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

"Dear God," Maccus said when they saw the young boy who couldn't be older than 9 or 10 standing in the middle of the gallows.

_Where we will, we'll roam_

"The song...." Palifico said drawing Harry's attention to him as a barrel was placed in front of the boy. "The song is being sung, to call all pirate lords to convene the Brethren Court once more."

_Yo ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high_

If you asked Harry what happened at that moment he would answer that he was unsure of what happened but he knew that someone, someone who sounded suspiciously like Tia Dalma, whispered in his ears.

"Save them Harry," She said, "Get them out of the fort, they will find passage out of Port Royal after that."

_Heave ho _

_Thieves and beggars_

Harry didn't even hesitate he quickly broke free from Bootstrap's grasp and ran forward into the fort with the three pirates yelling and chasing after him.

_Never shall we die_

The prisoners themselves seemed to rally and gather courage at the song and began singing and pounding the ground with their feet in time with it.

_Yo ho, haul together_

Harry raced forward and hadn't even said the first letter of a spell when his magic lunged from his wand at the soldiers who tried to stop him. It knocked them all back with just a thought as Harry raced forward to the gallows where the hangman was nearing the lever.

_Hoist the colors high_

The soldiers near the prisoners backed up as those locked in chains pounded their feet and arms in time to the song they all sang.

_Heave ho _

Harry's magic jumped to his wish as the lever was pulled and a cushioning spell along with a severing spell was sent at those in the gallows.

_Thieves and beggars_

With the ropes cut the prisoners looked in confusion at Harry who had caught the young boy in his arms. A quick wave of his wand and their chains and manacles were open and they were free.

_Never shall we die_

"If you value your life run now!" Harry yelled and the prisoners quickly jumped to their feet as Harry's magic once more flew out and knocked back the soldiers who tried to apprehend them again. Harry held the young boy in his arms as he raced to where the others were his magic protecting him from any that tried to reach him or harm him.

"Alohamora!" Harry yelled aiming his wand at the prisoners and with a bright burst of his magic all of their chains were unlocked and they were free. "Run now!" Harry yelled at them and they wasted no time in knocking down those that tried to catch them before running towards the town no doubt to board the next ship leaving port. Harry's magic had acted his wish and kept them all safe as he ran towards Bootstrap, Maccus, and Palifico.

"Time to go," Harry said hurriedly and the men quickly followed him back down to the docks to the Flying Dutchman. Harry's rescue did not go unnoticed as Beckett, Mercer, and Norrington had seen his magic in action during the entire escapade.

"What exactly happened? What did you do?" Davy asked as Harry collapsed on the staircase with the boy once the five had boarded the Dutchman.

"Hermione always said my hero syndrome would get me in trouble," Harry said with a soft smile to Davy as he placed the boy next to him.

"Harry played hero and rescued all those that hadn't been hung by Beckett, he was hanging anyone that was even associated or knew a pirate," Maccus answered.

"An end to piracy? It can't be? Something must be done?" Voices among the crew exclaimed at the thought of piracy ending.

"Something is being done, thanks to this young boy that Harry saved the song was sung and the call was sent, all the pirate lords must now convene for the Brethren Court in Shipwreck Cove," Palifico said.

"Why did you risk your life so recklessly Harry you could've been killed," Davy asked turning on the young wizard.

"I'm sorry Davy," Harry said softly as he looked down at the deck. "I just had to do something, I couldn't stand to see that many innocent people be put to death for nothing except having to know or be associated with a pirate. I just had to save them, I always felt powerless not being able to save those that are killed at the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters while I was safe at Hogwarts, I just had to save them."

Davy sighed heavily as he looked at the young wizard sitting before him. Harry had told them his past including the incidents with Voldemort and the death eaters. Harry threw himself into plenty of dangerous situations and Davy knew that he needed to know that there were plenty of people who would protect him because he was worth protecting.

"If you feel this way Harry then I will make sure that I am there to protect you," Davy said and Harry was about to protest when Davy knelt to be eye level with the sitting wizard. "Harry it is not too dangerous it is something that I want to do and I am sure that Jack Sparrow said the same thing to you did he not?"

Harry sat in silence as Jack's promise echoed in his head and he softly nodded.

"Then he will no doubt find a way to keep his promise as will I, starting with getting you away from Port Royal and off the Dutchman, you are worth protecting Harry, you mean more to me than you realize," Davy said and quickly instructed the crew to set sail as Beckett and his men arrived at the ship

"Jones halt and give me that boy! He did something, something that threw my men back and freed those pirates! I want his power Jones!" Beckett yelled at him as the ship began sailing off.

"Fortunately there are still a few things that you can't make me do," Davy said with a harsh laugh as he directed Harry and the young boy into the cabin. After the door had closed the ship dove underneath the water and quickly made its way in the direction of Singapore.

"You'll regret not giving me that boy Jones," Beckett muttered angrily as he watched the ship disappear beneath the waves.

--------

"Are we really aboard the Flying Dutchman?" The boy asked Harry as he cleaned and healed his injuries.

"Yes we are," Harry said with a chuckle. "I'm Harry Potter, I am a wizard it is how I saved you, what is your name?"

"Eric Jameson."

"Well it is nice to meet you Eric, what was that that you were singing before I saved you?"

"It is called _Hoist the Colours_, it is a song taught to all pirates to sing when piracy is in danger, when it is sung it rings through various pieces of eight coins. It is used to convene the Brethren Court."

"What's the Brethren Court?"

"The Brethren Court is a gathering of the nine pirate lords," Davy answered as he, Bootstrap, Maccus, and Palifico entered the room. "It was at the first Brethren Court that I told the lords how to bind Calypso into a human body. She can only be released by gathering the nine pieces of eight from the pirate lords, burning them, and saying the words to release her as they are spoken to a lover."

"Ok.....so where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To Singapore where Tia Dalma and the others are," Davy answered. "You will be safe with her, Beckett saw your little magical outburst. Now he wants to exploit your magic for his own purpose. You will be safe with Tia Dalma, Bootstrap and Palifico will also be with you to help keep you safe."

"But I can't leave you he'll hurt you since you disobeyed him, just take me back and I'll give myself up to him," Harry said not wanting to lose Davy when he had already lost Jack. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the dream he had had of both men he was falling for dying while he remained helpless on the side lines.

"What more can he do to me Harry?" Davy asked as he gently brought Harry's eyes up to his own. "He may make me suffer but I would suffer even more if I knew you were in his grasp and I could not have kept you away and free of him."

"But-"

"No buts Harry I want you to stay safe, besides I know those that go into the locker, those going there will need your help to remind Jack that he died and is in the locker."

Harry stared in shock at Davy's acknowledgement that he knew that Jack was coming back from the locker. Harry felt soft tears prick the corners of his eyes and he embraced the Dutchman's captain tightly.

"Thank you," Harry said in acknowledgement and Davy returned the embrace knowing that the thanks was for caring for Harry's wellbeing and keeping him safe. Harry knew at that moment not only had he fallen for Jack but he had fallen for the Dutchman's captain and he knew no matter what he could never let either men leave his heart.

**---TBC---**

Oh Harry so much drama in your life.

Harry: Only because that's what you're writing in this story.

I know but it's so much more fun that way, the more drama the more action the better, don't worry it'll get better. Now I hope you all enjoyed cause that was a more difficult chapter more than likely because I had to come up with a way for Harry to realize his love. (hugs Harry) God you are just the cutest Harry!

Harry: So you've said, can I have some air now? (Hikari loosens hold)

Sorry about that, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and your reviews sent me dancing through the air at how much you guys liked the last chapter. (starts dancing around with Harry) Well like always the more reviews I get the faster I update. I actually get a lot of encouragement by reviews and that's why I update so much faster, they inspire me to write.

Harry: Where's Voldemort by the way? (Hikari points to an unconscious Voldemort) Dizzy from dancing? (Hikari nods and dances off)

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and please remember to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, loved all the reviews and I know that many of you are wondering when Jack will make his magnificent reappearance. Well with the posting of this chapter everyone just now has to wait till chapter 15. Which is only one chapter away from this one! You know what that means it's time for Barbossa and Sao Feng to make their appearances! Let's get started right away with the disclaimer, uh Tia your turn.

Tia Dalma: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Tia, now let's get going with the story, it's time for Harry to enter Singapore and get started on his quest to bring Jack back! Roll the clip! (hits start button)

---Chapter 13---

Harry, Eric, and Bootstrap waited in the shadows near the water canals for Tia Dalma to meet them. Davy had gotten them into the city without much difficulty but finding Tia Dalma would be another matter altogether and Davy couldn't stay, not without one of the Navy ships recognizing his. Although the two had gotten into a brief argument about Palifico before Harry had left.

-Flashback- 

_"Keep Palifico at least please, I have Bootstrap and my magic I'll be alright," Harry said as the ship arrived in Singapore. It was late night so no one was around to see the Flying Dutchman near the docks. _

_"No, I want to make sure you're as safe as possible Harry, I have had Palifico as my body guard for years, he knows what he's doing and he will keep you safe, allow me this please Harry," Davy said and Harry nodded in consent. The ship quickly lowered a long boat for the four and as Bootstrap and Palifico helped Eric down Harry turned to Davy._

_"Promise me you'll stay safe," Harry said and Davy nodded. _

_"I promise you Harry, I will stay safe I am of too much value for Beckett to kill off on a simple whim," Davy said and Harry nodded. "You keep yourself safe do you understand me?"_

_"I understand, I promise I will stay safe also." _

_Davy nodded and he watched Harry as he descended into the longboat. Longing filled the captain's heart as it once had when Davy had missed Calypso but now he missed the young wizard that was heading into Singapore. _

_"Stay safe Harry," Davy whispered as the longboat took off and both captain and wizard watched each other as the Dutchman disappeared beneath the waves. _

-Flashback End-

Harry thought back to the last moments when he watched Davy disappear beneath the waves when Eric nudged him. Harry was drawn out of his thoughts as he watched a small craft sail over to them carrying Tia Dalma, Elizabeth, and a man Harry had never seen before.

"Harry!" Tia exclaimed as the craft docked and she quickly got out of the boat to hug the boy.

"I'm glad to see you too Tia," Harry said as he returned the hug before Tia began looking him over like a mother would a child.

"Beckett didn't hurt ye did he?"

"No, we were away from the docks before he arrived. This is Eric, I saved him from the gallows speaking of which you wouldn't have happened to know anything about a voice in my head would you?"

Tia Dalma looked away with a slight smile on her face and Harry knew that it had been her who had whispered in his ear to take action at the fort in Port Royal.

"So is this the whelp you've told me about Tia Dalma?" The unknown man asked.

"Yes, Harry this is Captain Hector Barbossa one of the pirate lords," Tia answered. "Barbossa is going to help us bring back witty Jack."

"Probably just because he wants the Pearl, lord knows you and Jack fought over the ship enough," Bootstrap said drawing Barbossa's attention to him.

"I thought I sent you to the depths," Barbossa said in disbelief.

"Made a deal with Jones, I'm looking after Harry now, as is Palifico," Bootstrap said and gestured to the water where the fire coral pirate lay hidden. Unlike Bootstrap who was one of the more human looking of the crew, Palifico stuck out like a certain red headed family that Harry was familiar with.

"We 'ave no time for arguments," Tia said drawing the attention back to herself. She quickly explained the plan the group had come up on their way to Singapore. "Now Bootstrap and Barbossa will go together, Palifico shall stay close to where Harry and Elizabeth are, and Eric shall come with me."

Everyone nodded and Bootstrap and Barbossa walked off while Tia handed Harry a set of clothes to quickly change into. When he saw them though he gave her a look of disbelief.

"No way," He said and Tia smiled at him before nodded and motioning him off to change. Harry's outfit was a similar to Elizabeth's but was fit for a female because of Harry's very slender form. It wasn't his fault that even in his time there he still retained his small petite form, he couldn't help it. Harry reappeared and got into the small ship with Elizabeth while Tia and Eric left to retrieve their own disguises.

"This sucks," Harry said as he looked down at his outfit and Elizabeth laughed lightly at him. Whereas hers was loose to hide the fact that was a woman from a distance, Harry's was tight fitting and hugged his form. The two sailed through the watery canals towards the destination with Elizabeth singing 'Hoist the Colours' as they did.

_"A_ _call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home_,_"_ Elizabeth sang softly as they sailed to a sewer opening.

_"Yo ho haul together, hoist the colors high, heave ho,"_ Harry began singing softly when he was interrupted by a hard voice as the two disembarked.

"Thief and beggar, never shall we die," A man said appearing with two other men. "A dangerous song to be singing for any who are ignorant of its meaning, particularly a woman and young man, particularly if they are alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa asked as he and Bootstrap appeared.

"You protect them?"

Elizabeth was suddenly behind the man with a knife at his throat.

"And who says we need protecting?" She demanded.

"Your master's expecting us, and an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting," Barbossa said and Elizabeth released the man. The moment of hostility was interrupted by the sound of approaching soldiers causing everyone to paste themselves against the wall. They watched as the soldiers passed before all of them headed into the sewer opening.

-------

Tia and Eric, both disguised as peddlers, pushed the cart they had over to where it was needed.

"Will they be alright?" Eric asked Tia softly as they watched some soldiers pass them.

"They will be fine little one," Tia said with a soft smile as Jack the monkey began playing a loud and slightly annoying music box.

-------

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked as the group made their way through some hidden streets.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you and young Harry to remember your places in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa said.

"Is he that scary?" Harry asked doubting anyone could ever be scarier than Voldemort whose looks and name alone terrified those in the Wizarding World.

"He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

"You don't have a merciful nature you send me to the depths tied to a cannon," Bootstrap said and Barbossa glared at him. Needless to say those two would not be getting along for the remainder of the adventure. The group soon came to a large bath house and were admitted after having given the password.

"Weapons remove," The man, Tai Huang, said and Barbossa, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, and Harry removed their weapons. Harry however still had his wand which had been attached inside the knife holder Bootstrap had given him. As the group tried to walk forward they were stopped.

"Do you think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" Tai Huang asked referring to Elizabeth.

"Well when you put it that way," Barbossa said and looked at Elizabeth.

"Remove please."

Elizabeth sighed and began removing the large arsenal she had hidden, the last of which was a large pistol shoved down the back of her pants.

"Where in the world did you keep that?" Harry asked as Barbossa and Bootstrap looked behind her as if that would answer the question. Elizabeth shrugged and began to walk forward when Tai Huang stopped her again.

"Remove please."

Elizabeth looked down at her pants in disbelief at what he was asking while Tai Huang simply smirked at her. Harry was now glad that his outfit was tight, at least he didn't have to remove anything. The group was finally taken to the back of the bathhouse where a man was being dressed by two young woman. When he turned around he reminded Harry of the Chinese sorcerers he had seen visiting Diagon Alley. Barbossa bowed at the waist followed by Bootstrap and they both indicated for Harry and Elizabeth to do the same which they did.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng said as he eyed the group in front of him. With a sniffle he turned to one of them women besides him. "More steam."

The woman nodded and pulled a rock tied to a string which caused more steam to be produced clouding the room.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me," Sao Feng said as he walked closer to the group.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa said. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hmmm, it's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked

"No, because earlier this day, not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," Sao Feng said as he walked over to an older man and took the large scroll type item he was holding. "The navigational charts, the route to the Farthest Gate." Sao Feng threw the charts to one of his men. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa said. Sao Feng smirked at Barbossa before nodded his head and two men lifted a long piece of wood from one of the tubs to reveal Will who gasped for breath. Harry had to place a hand on Bootstrap to prevent him from running over to his son.

"This is the thief, is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked and the group shook their heads. In response Sao Feng drew a large tusk like dagger and held it up. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

Harry's magic quickly acted as he, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap all voiced their stops to Sao Feng, but Harry's magic was more effective. Harry had held his hand out in a feeble attempt to try and halt Sao Feng when his magic burst from his hand and shattered the tusk dagger causing everyone, minus Bootstrap, to look at him in shock.

"Uh whoops," Harry said innocently as he quickly withdrew his hands into his sleeves. Sao Feng quickly discarded the broken dagger and walked over to Harry. "I'm sorry but you're were going to hurt Will, I had to stop you."

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality," Sao Feng said turning his attention on Barbossa.

"Sao Feng I assure I had no idea..." Barbossa began.

"That he would get caught!"

Sao Feng's men now rose from the water surrounding the group at their captain's anger and began advancing.

"You intend to attempt a voyage into Davy Jones' Locker," Sao Feng said. "But I cannot help but wonder why?"

In response Barbossa threw a piece of eight coin at Sao Feng who caught it and blew on it before holding it up to his ear. Eric had given Harry his piece of eight and Harry knew that Sao Feng was hearing a slight ring that carried with every piece of eight once the song had been sung.

"The song has been sung," Barbossa said. "The time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

"More steam," Sao Feng said but this time the steam did not come up right away causing everyone to look around in confusion. "More steam!" The steam finally came up and seemed to calm Sao Feng a little bit. "There is a price on all our heads, it is true. It seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

"We must put our difference aside," Barbossa said. "The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas, but now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Harry and Elizabeth exclaimed stepping forward.

"Get off me!" Elizabeth demanded when one of the men tried to grab her. "You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?"

"The most notorious pirates from around the world are gathering against our enemy," Harry said taking up Elizabeth's speech. "And yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater."

"Elizabeth Swann, Harry Potter" Sao Feng said stepping down and towards the two causing them to back up before he circled both of them. "There is more to you both then meets the eye, isn't there?" Sao Feng came up behind both of them and stopped. "And the eye does not go wanting." Will struggled against his restraints as Sao Feng's lustrous tone to Elizabeth. "I recognized your power when you entered young Harry, that of a magic user, there are not that many that chose to expose themselves anymore, but I cannot help but notice that you have failed to answer my question." Sao Feng made his way back to the front of the group. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Harry said quickly drawing Sao Feng's attention back to him while the two girls that stood at his side began giggling.

"He's one of the pirate lords," Will said and Sao Feng seemed to be fighting with his temper as he walked down the steps.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng yelled kicking over a small stand. Barbossa walked over to Sao Feng and stood next to him.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight," Barbossa said. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him back."

"So you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!"

Sao Feng's men suddenly sprung from the tubs all holding weapons while the group backed up.

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable!" Barbossa exclaimed and suddenly six swords jumped through the floor into Barbossa's, Elizabeth's, and Bootstrap's arms. Barbossa chuckled a bit embarrassedly when Sao Feng grabbed a man near him.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sao Feng said and everyone exchanged looks.

"Kill him, he's not our man," Barbossa said confusing everyone.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us, who's he with?" Will asked and Harry's eyes quickly widened.

"Beckett!" Harry exclaimed in realization. A sudden yell of 'charge' drew everyone's attention as soldiers charged into the bathhouse. A huge fight broke out and Bootstrap quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the firing range of the guns as Sao Feng's men and the group fought the soldiers.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and began firing any spell he could think of at the soldiers, from stunning spells to jinxes to advanced defense against the dark art spells. As Harry fired a spell at the soldiers near the entrance he saw Mercer enter with his sights trained on Elizabeth. Harry quickly moved from where he had been sheltered and within the span of five seconds he had been given a vision of what was to happen if he didn't stop it.

'Calypso you really have to stop sending me these visions,' Harry thought as Mercer aimed his gun at Elizabeth. Will saw this and quickly moved Elizabeth out of the way as Mercer shot and Harry cast an advanced shielding spell. The spell wasn't directed at Elizabeth and Will though it was directed at the two people behind them. The two twins that were actually Sao Feng's body guards gasped as the shield spell Harry cast stopped the bullet that had almost killed one of them. They stared at the bullet that hovered in front of them before it fell to their feet and they looked over at Harry who smiled and shrugged at them.

Mercer saw Harry's spell in action and was furious that his bullet had been stopped but he didn't have a chance to act as he was attacked by one of Sao Feng's men.

"Harry let's go!" Bootstrap yelled and Harry quickly ran over to where Bootstrap, Sao Feng, the twins, Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth had stopped near the entrance as a group of soldiers trained their guns on them. Harry didn't even need another shielding spell as the group that had been beneath the bathhouse set off explosives under the soldiers.

Sao Feng gave the order and everyone rushed out of the bathhouse and into the streets where everyone began running for their lives. It was chaos as fights broke out everywhere, Palifico had jumped out of the water when everyone had rushed out of the bathhouse and made his way to Harry's and Bootstrap's side to ensure that Harry remained safe. They weren't the only ones though, as an explosion racked the streets Harry became separated from his two protectors and soon found himself facing Mercer who had pulled him into a dark area.

"Lord Beckett wants you alive boy, seems there's more to you than meets the eye," Mercer said as he advanced on Harry. Harry didn't even need to worry about casting a spell as suddenly two shadows leapt at Mercer and one stabbed him in the arm with a long smooth steel dagger.

"Come hurry!" The two shadows yelled and Harry saw that it was the twins he had cast the shielding spell on. The three quickly took off back to the open area but not before Mercer had shot at them injuring one of the twins in the shoulder although it was thanks to another spell from Harry that it had not been lower where it had originally been aimed. Mercer glared angrily at where they had fled as he pulled the steel chopstick dagger out of his arm.

The twins led Harry to where Sao Feng was and the pirate looked at Harry as they began talking rapidly to him in Mandarin. Harry noticed that Sao Feng no longer had the charts and he wondered just what had happened to them.

"You saved my body guards and now they feel a debt of gratitude to you," Sao Feng said as he looked at Harry. "They will go with you and continue to protect you." Harry tried to protest but a look from Sao Feng stopped him. "Just as they protected me, they will protect you now, you are one of the few magic users still around these parts that has not fled to the safety of their hidden world. Your magic may be what turns this battle around, my most revered uncle is a seer and he told me I would meet a young bright green eyed boy who would change everything, hurry and get to the docks, Will Turner is there with the charts, a ship, and a crew, go and bring back Jack Sparrow."

"Thank you," Harry said and bowed to the pirate lord.

"No thank you Harry," Sao Feng said which confused Harry. "Their names are Lian and Park, they both speak English, they will protect you young magic user."

With that the twins quickly whisked Harry to the docks where Palifico and Bootstrap were looking for Harry with Eric and Tia Dalma. They all rushed onto the ship and Harry collapsed from all the running and the shock.

"Are you alright Harry?" Elizabeth asked and Harry nodded as he caught his breath.

"Why did you bring them?" Will asked referring to Lian and Park.

"He saved us, we owe him a life debt now, he will be in our protection for as long as we live," Lian said and Harry dropped his head as Bootstrap, Palifico, Tia, and Eric laughed at his luck. Harry then turned to Park, who had been the one hit by the Mercer's shot.

"May I see your injury?" Harry asked and Park nodded and removed her top enough so that she was still decently covered but Harry could take a good look at her injury.

"The bullet cannot stay there," Palifico said. "If it does she can be poisoned and die from that."

"Now would be a good time to try yer wandless magic that is used at yer will more than yer pure emotions," Tia said and Harry nodded and wondered if the summoning charm would do more damage than good. Harry began concentrating and asking his magic to removed the bullet without hurting Park. His magic did as asked and made the bullet disappear from Park's shoulder and appear in Harry's hand.

"You did it!" Bootstrap exclaimed and Harry couldn't help but beam with happiness at what his magic could do. Lian and Park thanked Harry over and over again as he, with the help of Bootstrap, closed up Park's wound so it would heal.

"You really are something else Harry," Will said and Harry just shrugged. Bootstrap then turned to Will and quickly embraced him crying at the sight that his son was alive and not killed by the Kraken as he originally thought.

"Father what are you doing here?"

"The captain sent me and Palifico here to protect Harry, which has been made easier thanks to the twins," Bootstrap said.

"But I thought Davy Jones would never let you off the ship no matter what."

"Let's just say that thanks to Harry the captain has been having a change of heart, so to speak, and he is not the man you originally met."

"He's returning to the captain he was before the betrayal," Palifico said as Harry stood back up and followed Tia over to the side of the ship.

"You really have to stop sending me these visions Tia, I'm only one wizard I can't save everyone," Harry said. "Even if I want to save everyone."

"I know Harry, I am just making it so that those ye do protect have connections to others that have influence," Tia said with a smile and Harry looked at her.

"What are you planning?"

"Ye'll see."

"I hate it when people don't tell me things that concern me."

Tia smiled at Harry who returned the smile, they both knew that it was nothing like what Harry had experienced and Tia's quietness on the subject was just her way of making sure that Harry stayed safe.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," Elizabeth said walking over to the two. "Do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say," Tia answered looking out onto the water. "There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and blood thirsty pirates have come to fear."

Harry stared down at the dark water they sailed on. He worried about Davy and now pirates everywhere were fearing him more than ever and it was all because of Beckett. He suddenly felt someone hug him and looked up to see Tia holding him.

"It will be alright Harry," Tia said softly. "I promise it will be alright."

----TBC----

So the journey begins! I know Jack is waiting impatiently to make his reappearance. (points to door that has a piece of paper with the word 'Locker' taped to it, knocking and pounding can be heard from the otherside.)

Harry: You locked Jack in a room?

Just temporarily, it's only till chapter 15 he kept sneaking around looking for you, I can't have my star wizard suddenly disappear because Jack has possessive issues.

Harry: Oh brother.

Anyway, keep those reviews coming in, like I said before reading reviews inspires me and they make me update faster, the more reviews I get the quicker the update especially since I have chapters 14 and 15 already written and I'm just fine tuning them a little. So please review and if you want to see something happen or have an idea to make the story better go ahead and tell me I like to know what my readers would like to see to make the story better.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please review. Jack Sparrow plushies for everyone! lol (hands out Jack Sparrow plushies)


	14. Chapter 14

(Hikari runs into room where Voldemort and Bootstrap are playing chess)

Voldemort: What's wrong Hikari? You look a little panicked.

Bad news one of my readers let Jack out of the storage room I had shoved him in so he wouldn't get in the way while I finished the chapters.

Bootstrap: Is this a problem?

Yes because now I can't find Harry! It was why I shut Jack in there in the first place, I couldn't have him stealing Harry when I need him for the next chapter.

Bootstrap: Remember what we always say Hikari, when you lose Jack think like Jack.

Good idea, be right back! Do the disclaimer! (runs out of room)

Voldemort: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, they belong to their respected owners._ (the two get back to their chess game as Harry walks in)

Harry: Have you guys seen Hikari, Jack got out of the room she locked him in. (Hikari reappears with a bag, a large net, and some rope)

Oh good Jack hasn't nabbed you yet. Harry you're coming with me, I have a plan! Everyone enjoy the next chapter while I go Sparrow hunting! Come on Harry you're helping me. Roll the clip! (hits start button on way out)

----Chapter 14---- 

Harry cast warming charms on Eric's clothing and coat making sure that he stayed warm in the frigid ice land the ship had sailed to. He looked over at the others and had to stifle his laughter at Palifico, because of the fire coral that made up his head, he now looked like he had a giant snow flake for a head.

"Not a word of this to anyone on the Dutchman," Palifico said seeing Harry's smiling face.

"Of course not," Harry said with a light chuckle as he and Eric walked around the ship to keep warm.

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel said shivering from he, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey sat.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti answered.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead," Tia said walking over to the two as Harry and Eric came near. "Jack Sparrow was taken body and soul, to a place not of death but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker."

"Yeah I knew there was good reason," Ragetti said as Tia walked over to Harry.

"Do you need another warming charm?" Harry asked and Tia shook her head. The three walked around the ship and came to where the twins, Tai Huang, and Will were looking at the charts.

"Sunrise sets, flash of green..." Will read as they came over. They then took the charts over to Barbossa who was at the back of the ship. "Do you care to interpret Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the flash of green Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked Gibbs.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs said. "Happens on rare occasion, the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't, and some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead," Pintel said excitedly causing Gibbs to glare at him. "Sorry."

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem," Barbossa said as he shifted the rudder.

"It's getting back," Bootstrap said causing Barbossa to glare at him. Harry rolled his eyes at the two before walking over to Elizabeth and casting another warming charm on her. As the ship sailed through a large ice cavern Harry sat with Tia and Eric at the front of the ship and took the locket out of his shirt. He opened and began listening to its soft tune letting the music drift over him, carrying him and his thoughts to the Dutchman's captain.

-----------

Davy Jones sat down at his organ gently playing the instrument as his thoughts drifted to the young wizard who had stolen his heart, figuratively of course. As he sat there his music box began playing and he knew that Harry was listening to its twin wherever he was. It was amazing that the young wizard had managed to shift his entire world upside down but he wouldn't have changed it for anything.

As he sat there listening to the tune of the music box, he gently picked it up and stared at it, thinking only of Harry and how just his smile seemed to brighten his dark world. Davy suddenly felt something wet stream from his eye and lifted a tentacle to discover that it was tear. That could only mean one thing and it made him furious. He was shedding tears in his own way for the absence of Harry but to be forced to cry because of what was near made furious, he quickly closed the locket and stormed out of the cabin.

Davy came to the deck of the Dutchman and was furious at the sight of the chest that contained his heart being held by the naval men now on his ship.

"Go, all of you and take that infernal thing with you!" Davy yelled in anger. "I will not have it on my ship!"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that because I will, because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company." Beckett said appearing and then motioning for an admiral to take the chest to a room on the Dutchman. "We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

"The Dutchman sails as its Captain commands," Davy said with a prideful tone.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded," Beckett said drawing disapproving looks from the crew. Beckett walked forward till he was directly in front of Jones. "I would've thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet for disobeying me and not giving me the boy Harry." Jones glared at Beckett, he would die before he let Beckett anywhere near Harry. "This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become... immaterial."

--------

Harry stared out at the stars and endless sea that made it look like they were sailing on the stars. The locket once again playing in his hand, it gave him the only comfort he had at being separated from one of the two he was in love with. He sighed heavily as Tia walked over to him.

"I'm worried about him Tia," Harry said and she nodded in understanding. "He's trapped and I can't help him."

"Oh Harry, it is thinking of ye right now that is getting him through this ordeal with Beckett, he knows that as long as ye are far away from Beckett's clutches he would be willing to face death and suffering in the Locker himself if it would keep ye safe," Tia said and Harry looked up at her.

"Would he have done that for you?"

"When we were in love, we would've crossed oceans of time to be with each other."

Harry smiled softly at Tia knowing that what she said was true and that now the love that Davy had once held for Calypso was now directed to him.

"Come we should work on yer spells," Tia said with a slight squeeze to Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and the two got up and walked to the front where they would have a bit more room when they came across Will and Elizabeth as Elizabeth walked off. Tia suddenly stiffened as did Harry, they could both sense the vast amount of wild untamed magic that lay ahead of the ship.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end," Tia said to Will who had turned to them. Will looked down at the two and his eyes were immediately drawn to the locket that hung outside of Harry's shirt. Will quickly stowed away that tidbit of information before running to where Barbossa was followed by Harry and the others on the ship.

"Barbossa, ahead," Will said.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa said which confused everyone.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, else ways, everyone would know where it was."

Harry nodded in understanding it was why only lost muggles managed to find magical communities. The communities weren't marked on any map so muggles could never find them unless they themselves were lost.

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs said looking over the side of the ship.

"Aye."

Will quickly took charge and ordered everyone to their stations. Harry quickly grabbed Eric and ran to where Tia was.

"Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way," Will yelled out.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled. Everyone looked ahead and was shocked to see that the sea ahead of them was running its course straight over the side like a waterfall.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry said in shock.

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth said harshly to Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa said in response. "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Tia had now pulled out her crab claws and stones and was muttering a spell over them before throwing them down. Harry was quickly making sure that Eric was safe besides him as everyone rushed about trying to turn the ship and avoid going over the edge.

"Hold on!" Will yelled and everyone quickly grabbed onto whatever they could.

"Hold tight to me Eric," Harry said and the young boy nodded as he held onto Harry. Palifico, Bootstrap, and the twins rushed to Harry's, Eric's, and Tia's sides as they all grabbed onto whatever they could as the ship began going over. Screams were heard from everyone, minus Barbossa who was laughing like a crazy person, as the ship tilted and finally went over falling into the dark abyss.

-----TBC-----

(sitting with Harry watching a loan bottle of rum on top of an x)

Harry: You don't seriously think this will work do you?

Of course it will, I just need one more bottle. Harry will you go set it out there? (Harry takes the bottle and heads out when Jack appears)

Jack: There you are Harry I've been looking all over for ye and you've brought me rum! (Jack takes a step and suddenly falls into a hole)

Ha ha! Never underestimate an authoress who has been spending time with the Weasley twins.

Harry: Do I want to know what the twins gave you? (Hikari pulls out a box and hands it to Harry who reads the title) 'Tracking holes, for when you want to catch your most troublesome gnomes or other garden problem.'

They made it for their mother originally and I agreed to test it, looks like it worked pretty well. Come on give me a hand. (The two tie the top of the whole to reveal it to be the net Hikari had been carrying earlier) This chapter was way too short.

Harry: Ya think? I guess that's why you included Jack's capture.

Of course, Rule 1- Think like Jack, he likes you and he likes rum put the two together perfect trap. **Anyway Since this chapter was so short I will make a deal with all my readers, I will post chapter 15 tomorrow but I expect lots of reviews to hopefully flood the story in response for both this chapter and chapter 15. **And before anyone asks yes the writing was done in bold on purpose.

Bootstrap: (walks in) Catch Jack?

For now I think (opens net which is empty save for a lone note) What the heck? (reads note) 'Nice try Hikari but you'll have to do better next time, this will be the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow! P.S. Do you have any more rum I think I broke the bottle Harry was holding.'

Bootstrap: (chuckles) Guess you didn't catch him.

Ah fudgical sticks! Hey where'd Harry go? (looks around) Ah darn it, hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing see ya tomorrow I got to find Jack and Harry before Jack takes advantage of him (runs off with Bootstrap) Hang on Harry!


	15. Chapter 15

(Yells are heard as Voldemort and Bootstrap walk in)

Voldemort: Hello Hikari has asked us to get started without her for now, she has managed to locate and grab Harry only to have Jack try and steal him back.

Hikari: (background) You can't have him right now Jack! (runs by holding Harry as Jack chases after them)

Bootstrap: This could be bad, anyway here's the disclaimer _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean they belong to their respected owners._ (Hikari runs in with Harry in tow)

Harry: He's determined isn't he?

More like persistant, let's try this (grabs case of rum) Thank you Shinichi1412 for the rum case! (Jack runs in and towards Harry who is now holding the rum case) Wait for it.....now! (presses button and chute opens up dropping Jack into the 'Locker' aka the closet where he was in the first place) Finally, chase over. Hey guys glad you liked the last story even though it was a filler, but I know you've all been waiting for this chapter it's the magnificent return of Captain Jack Sparrow! So let's get started right away! (presses start button)

----Chapter 15----

Waves crashed along a long strip of white beach dragging with them various pieces of a ship along with its passengers. Everyone coughed and gagged up any water that had swallowed as they dragged their tired bodies onto the shore. Harry helped Eric onto shore before helping Tia as they walked to shore with the twins, Bootstrap, and Palifico following them.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs said as stood looking at the vast amount of sand that lay before them.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth said as she walked up next to Gibbs. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa said his hat dripping with the water it had soaked up. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"With one exception," Palifico said looking at Harry who blushed darkly.

"And does it matter?" Will asked. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

Harry rolled his eyes at Will as he watched Tia pick up what looked like a stone crab and began petting it.

"Witty Jack, is closer than you think," Tia said and looked over at a tall mountain of sand. Harry followed her gaze and they all watched in astonishment as the Black Pearl suddenly burst over the sand dune with Jack right on top of the highest mast.

"Talk about an entrance," Harry said and Tia smiled at him.

"Impossible," Tai Huang said.

"Improbable maybe but never impossible when it comes to Jack Sparrow," Bootstrap said remembering how his old shipmate used to always accomplish the impossible. The Pearl sailed right into the water knocking some of the crabs who had been carrying it into the air when it hit the waves.

"Boat," Ragetti said and Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious statement as a longboat sailed over to the shore from the Pearl.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama, it's Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as he ran with a few others to greet Jack.

"Jack," Harry said softly and had to quickly wipe his eyes to prevent himself from crying in happiness. He and the others quickly followed after the first group that had run over to greet Jack.

"It's the captain!" Pintel yelled.

"A sight for sore eyes," Gibbs said.

"Hide the rum," Cotton's parrot said and Harry had to smile at that.

"Jack!" Gibbs said when he and the others had met up with the Black Pearl's captain.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said.

"Aye cap'n."

"I thought so, I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

"Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel, why? Why is that sir?"

"Sir you're..... you're in Davy Jones' Locker cap'n."

"..........I know that, I know where I am, and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said greeting his old shipmate.

"Oh Hector, it's been too long hasn't it." Jack greeted walking over.

"Aye, Isle De Muerta remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't." Jack turned his attention to Tia who had walked up. "Tia Dalma, out and about eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia looked like she wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will said.

"William, tell me something, have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress, either one." Jack asked.

"No"

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here, Q.E.D. you're not really here."

"Jack," Harry said stepping forward from the group causing Jack to freeze and stare at him. "This is real, we're here."

"Harry...." Jack said and moved over to Harry carefully looking him up and down. He reached out and softly touched Harry's hair before bringing his hand down to cup Harry's cheek almost as if to make sure that Harry was really there. He then quickly grabbed Harry into his arms and dipped him back before kissing him. This had two effects, one, it shocked everyone as they watched although Tia put a hand over Eric's eyes, and two it assured Jack that everyone really was there.

"You're really here," Jack said letting a breathless and dazed Harry up. Harry weakly nodded still in a daze from the kiss. Jack then took Harry and hurried back over to where Gibbs was. "The Locker you say?"

"Aye," Gibbs answered having to hide his chuckle at Harry's blushing and dazed face.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth said appearing out of the group. Harry felt Jack stiffen at her voice and he wondered what he had missed when he had not been aboard the Pearl.

"Have you now?" Jack asked turning around. "That's very kind of you, but it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there," Barbossa said pointing to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing, hiding somewhere behind the Pearl," Jack said.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman," Will said as everyone press ganged around Jack and Harry.

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth said.

"The song has already been sung," Tia added. "The Brethren Court is called."

"Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot," Jack said.

"Aye Jack the world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs said as Jack fled from the center of the group dragging Harry with him.

"And you need a crew," Will said causing Jack to turn around to face everyone.

"Why should I sail with any of you, four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeed," Jack said. Will suddenly looked at Elizabeth who tried to look innocent but failed. Harry stared at her in shock, she was the reason Jack had not escaped with the others? Gibbs had told Harry that the only reason they escaped from the Pearl while it was being attacked by the Kraken was because Elizabeth told them that Jack had volunteered to stay behind, and now here was the truth, she had somehow managed to keep Jack on the Pearl while the others fled.

"Oh, she's not told you?" Jack said in a slightly surprised tone with a smirk. "Then you'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

Harry suddenly broke from Jack's grasped stormed over to Elizabeth and slapped her causing gasps from everyone. Harry was normally so nice to everyone, they had never seen his temper before.

"How could you!?" Harry demanded to Elizabeth. "How dare you keep him on the ship as it is getting destroyed by the Kraken while you run off safe with the man you love. Do you know how I felt when I had to watch the ship get dragged down to the depths knowing that Jack was onboard, I nearly died watching that! I have had to watch people I've cared about be killed before me and you simply hand Jack over like it was no big deal because you were afraid."

"I'm sorry Harry it was better for the rest of us," Elizabeth said holding the cheek Harry had slapped as she looked at the angry wizard.

"You can keep believing that line Elizabeth as it seems to be making you feel that it was the justification for your actions, but I won't," Harry said "You don't know what it is like to lose someone who means the world to you, I hope that you never have to feel that pain either."

Harry walked off followed by the twins and Eric who glared at Elizabeth as they passed her.

"Well I already know Harry is coming with me," Jack said trying to ease the tension off of what had just happened. He then looked at the twins who had turned to look at him. "Lian, Park, good to see you two again." The twins responded by smiling at Jack before slapping him.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said as he held both of his sore cheeks.

"Keep your mind only on Harry Jack," Lian said as she, Park, and Eric walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Well I guess the twins and Harry's guest are going with me too, as for you..." Jack said as he turned to Tia.

"Now don't tell me ye didn't enjoy it at the time," Tia said with a flirty smile before looking over at Harry. "I can help Harry ye know this Jack."

"Fair enough, alright you're in. Don't need you, you scare me," Jack said to Ragetti. "Gibbs you can come, Marty, hmm, Cotton, Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Bootstrap, what are you doing here?"

"Jones sent me and Palifico to keep an eye on Harry, so where he goes, we go," Bootstrap said and Jack rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, keep an eye on Harry, why does he need to keep an eye on him in the first place," Jack muttered as he looked at Tai Huang. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang, these are my men," Tai Huang said.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man, weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

Jack opened his compass and was confused as it began spinning all around and not stopping.

"Jack," Barbossa said drawing his attention. "Which way you going Jack?"

Jack reluctantly agreed to allow Barbossa and the others on the ship, mostly because Barbossa was the one with the charts to get out of the Locker. Unfortunately it led to Jack and Barbossa arguing over who was the captain of the ship.

"Captain gives order on the ship," Jack said after the two had been giving the same orders one after the other.

"The captain of the ship is giving orders," Barbossa said.

"My ship makes me captain."

"They be my charts."

"That makes you chart man."

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Pintel yelled at the two surprising everyone on the ship. "Sorry I just thought that with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration."

"Wow, go Pintel," Harry said with a slight smile as Pintel apologized and the two captains walked up to the upper deck. Harry disappeared into the captain's quarters as the twins took Eric to teach him some swordplay. Jack soon appeared in the room and walked over to Harry wrapping his arms around him.

"You have no clue how much I missed you Harry," Jack said as he held the young wizard tightly. Harry returned the embrace and laid his head against Jack's chest.

"I nearly died when you did Jack," Harry said and Jack held him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere luv, not again, I'm not going to leave you alone again, I broke my promise once because of Ms. Swann, I'm going to make sure I don't break it again."

Jack brought Harry's face up to his and gently kissed him savoring the quiet moment between the two of them. The two of them broke apart and just stayed in each other's embrace not wanting to end the quiet moment between the two of them never noticing that the other had drifted off to sleep.

It was nightfall by the time either woke up and Jack had to go and bug Barbossa once more while Harry went to find Tia so they could practice his wandless magic. Once he found her the two of them went to the front of the ship where they stared down at the bodies that floated beneath the waves. Pintel and Ragetti appeared behind them both with cannonballs that they dropped when they saw the glare Tia sent them.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel said.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones, that was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso," Tia said. "To ferry those who die at sea to the other side, and every ten years, him could come ashore and be with she who loved him...truly..."

Harry took Tia's hand in his knowing that she was talking about the love that she and Davy had once shared long ago. Davy's love that she had allowed to be granted onto Harry who she knew shared a stronger connection to the Dutchman captain than she ever could've.

"So he wasn't always tentacley?" Ragetti asked and Tia smiled.

"No, him was a man....once," Tia said and looked over at Harry who started blushing a light red as she used her magic to send him images of the man Davy Jones was before he became cursed. Harry lightly touched the locket which he now wore outside his shirt thinking about Davy on the other side wondering what evil Beckett was forcing him to do.

"Now there's boats coming," Ragetti said cutting into Harry's thoughts. Harry looked up and indeed there were now small boats heading towards the Pearl, all with lanterns lighting the way ahead of them. The four headed to where the others had gathered and were now looking over the side of the ship.

"They're not a threat to us," Will said to Gibbs who had grabbed a pistol. "Am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia answered.

"It's best just let them be," Barbossa said in a rare moment of compassion. Jack walked over and stood besides Harry as they watched the boats pass by them. Harry took Eric into his arms when he saw two small twin girls in a boat and knew that Eric had been lucky that Harry had saved him otherwise he would've been in the land of the dead just like the girls. Harry also thought about the young lives that Voldemort had stolen and knew that Beckett was no better than Voldemort and they both needed to be stopped.

"It's my father!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed seeing her father in the one of boats. She did not realize that those in the boats were dead souls. "We've made it back! Father! Father, look here!"

"Elizabeth," Jack said drawing her attention to him. "We're not back."

Elizabeth looked at Jack like she didn't believe him and Will reached over to comfort her when she drew closer to the side of the ship.

"Father!" She yelled. Governor Swann looked to where the ship was and saw Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" He asked.

"No, no," Elizabeth said following her father's boat as it passed by the Pearl.

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be."

"There was this chest you see. It's odd, at the time it seemed so important..."

Will stiffened and looked over where his father and Palifico were standing.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth yelled.

"And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place." Governor Swann said. "And you will sail the seas for eternity."

Tia looked down at Harry who looked up at her and he knew what she was telling him to do. He had to tell the others of what transpired between him and Davy Jones or they would continue with their plans and Harry would lose one of those that held his heart.

"The Dutchman must have a captain," Governor Swann said. "Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us!" Elizabeth yelled at her father. Harry felt his heart clench at her voice. He knew how she felt and he would've tried the same thing if he ever saw his parents. Elizabeth threw the line she had been given to her father's boat. "Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth."

"Father, the line! Take the line!"

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia yelled as Elizabeth ran to the back of the Pearl. Everyone quickly ran after her to keep her from leaving the ship.

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled. "Please come with us! Please! No! I won't leave you!"

Harry quickly cast the leg binding spell and Will caught Elizabeth before she could fall onto the deck.

"I'll give your love to your mother," Governor Swann said.

"Please I won't let you go!" Elizabeth screamed as she tried to use her arms to get to her father but with her legs bound Will was able to pull her from the edge and held her tightly in his arms.

"Elizabeth," Will said softly as she cried into his arms. The others reached the two and Harry cast the counter spell. "Is there a way?" Will asked Tia referring to if she could bring Governor Swann back.

Tia shook her head before answering, "Him at peace."

"I'm sorry for your loss Elizabeth, I know how you feel," Harry said and Elizabeth looked at him tears streaking her face. Harry sighed knowing he would have to tell his entire story to all those on the ship. "I know how you feel because I lost both my parents too, they were killed by a madman by the name of lord Voldemort. He killed them when I was only a year old and tried to kill me but couldn't....."

That night Harry told everyone on that ship his story including what had happened during his time on the Flying Dutchman leaving some very confused minds mostly between Jack and Will.

"Why didn't you tell me before Harry?" Jack asked when he and Harry had returned to the captain's quarters.

"I tried, I just couldn't find the time, that's why Davy sent Palifico and Bootstrap with me, to make sure that I stayed safe," Harry said.

"Davy? Davy? Look at you you're referring to him by his first name. Need I remind you, his little beastie killed me!"

"Jack please stop! I know that it did, but he was just doing what he had been charged to do. Don't you realize that I have feelings for both you and him, why can't you see that?"

"Harry I don't want him near you, look at what he is doing by Beckett's command."

"Do you think he has a choice!? Gods Jack why can't you see that I love him too!"

Harry suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth at his outburst and looked at Jack who was staring at him in shock.

"Jack," Harry said but Jack just gathered his things and began walking out the door. "Please Jack stop, listen." Jack left the room leaving Harry alone as he collapsed to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself crying. "Please don't leave me Jack, please don't leave me...."

----TBC----

Oh poor Harry (hugs Harry) I seem to be giving you a lot of hugs don't I?

Harry: Because of the situations you put me in, are you going to let Jack out?

Yes I suppose so but give it a minute. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you liked how Jack reacted when he saw Harry, I had a lot of fun writing that part. The journey isn't over yet the crew of the Pearl has to figure out how to get out of the Locker now and what's going to happen now that Jack knows about Davy and Harry? You'll have to review and await the next chapter to find out. Remember the more reviews the quicker I update. Now I have to go and let a certain pirate captain out, come on Harry.

Harry: I wonder if I should hide.

He'd find you anway kind of pointless especially when he has that compass. (Hikari opens the door letting Jack out who promptly glomps Harry) Told ya.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, see ya in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Halloween! I love this time of year free candy and great tales of history bad and good. (twirls around in pirate costume) Plus this gives me an excuse to dress up Harry (pulls Harry to reveal him in a dress of the pirates of the caribbean time)

Harry: I hate you so much right now.

Why hate me, I got the idea from one of the readers. I had to agree with them plus you look like a girl with your slight frame you're just so cute! (hugs Harry as Jack enters)

Jack: Oy! Hikari, where's Harry?

Right here, besides Jack said you looked good in a dress so I made it up to him for stuffing him in the closet. (twirls Harry over to Jack) Please do the disclaimer Jack.

Jack: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter they belong to their respected owners. _Now if you'll excuse Harry and me, I knew you looked good in a dress Harry, I don't know why you didn't believe me.

Ah I wonder if I should feel bad for putting Harry in a dress...........nah, he looks good, anyway you guys are spoiled since I just updated last weekend but you're lucky it's Halloween and I'm in a giving mood, so let's get started! (hits play button)

----Chapter 16---- 

"Is he alright?" Elizabeth asked as Tia and Barbossa exited the captain's cabin the next morning. They had all seen Jack storm out of the room and spend the night below decks more than likely in the storage room near the empty rum bottles. When they had gone into the captain's quarters they were greeted by the sound of Harry crying and the sight of his curled up form in the corner of the room. Tia and Barbossa had stayed with him all night, allowing Gibbs and Cotton to steer the ship, while they comforted Harry. He fell asleep in Tia's arms but even his dreams were troubled as he cried out for Jack in his sleep.

"No, he is awake now but the lad is just sitting at the back of the room looking out at the horizon," Barbossa said. Harry was becoming like a son to Barbossa and now he worried about the lad after seeing Jack leave Harry in the room by himself.

"What can we do?" Will asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid," Bootstrap said. "It is a matter of the heart between Jack and Harry, I'm afraid the thought of having to share Harry with captain Jones has not settled well with Jack."

The crew sighed heavily, the bright green eyed wizard was always brightening everyone's days and now when they wanted to help him they couldn't. They left Harry by himself in the room all day. It was nearing sunset when Gibbs and Pintel complained of there being no water or rum.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds forever." Tia said as she watched the sunset.

"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite to soon," Gibbs said as Tia disappeared into the captain's cabin.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked in a frustrated tone referring to Barbossa, who was occupied with his own thoughts about how to beat some sense into one Jack Sparrow.

"There's no sense to it."

"And the green flash happens at sunset not sunrise."

"'Over the edge', ah it's driving me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set."

Jack meanwhile was sitting with the charts on the deck trying to solve the riddles of the charts and his own heart.

"Up is down," Jack read when he turned a certain part of the chart. "Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful, why are these things never clear?"

"Clear as mud, Jackie," A voice whispered.

"What eh?"

It was a little Jack Sparrow on his left shoulder, aka his conscious which had become quite talkative during Jack's time in the locker.

"Stab the heart," Left Jack said. "Take Harry for yourself."

"Don't stab the heart," A Jack on his right shoulder said. "If Harry is truly in love with Jones then you'll hurt him. The Dutchman must have a captain after all."

"That's even more than less unhelpful," Jack said.

"Sail the seas for eternity, with Harry at your side," Left Jack said.

"I love the sea and I love Harry."

"What about port?"

"I prefer rum, rum's good."

"Making port."

"Where we can get rum and no doubt Harry, once every ten years." Right Jack said.

"What he say?" Left Jack asked.

"Once every ten years." Jack answered.

"Ten years is a long time mate."

"Even longer given the deficit of rum."

"But eternity is longer still."

"And how will you be spending it?" Right Jack asked. "With or without Harry."

"The immortal captain Sparrow," Left Jack offered.

"Oh I like that," Jack said.

"Harry will not live forever though," Right Jack said. "Even if he is a wizard, would you want to only see him once every ten years and then come back to find that he has left this world without us."

Jack frowned at the thought of losing Harry to age and death without him. He was now torn between choosing his two loves, the sea and Harry.

"Come sunset it won't matter what you choose," Right Jack said.

"Not sunset," Jack said and shifted the center of the map. "Sundown and rise...up!" Jack stood up and suddenly ran to the side of the ship. "What's that?"

Those on deck ran to see what Jack was seeing but saw nothing.

"What is that? I don't know what do you think?" Jack said.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"There."

Barbossa walked down the steps over to where the charts were as Jack began running back and forth. Tia had managed to coax Harry out of the room and both of them were confused but also began running back and forth to see what Jack was looking at.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. Jack didn't answer he just continued running back and forth.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel said.

"We're rocking the ship," Gibbs also said.

"Aye," Barbossa said looking down at the charts. "He's onto it!"

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel said as Ragetti ran to him holding a rope.

"We'll tie each other to the mast upside down so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up," Ragetti said and Pintel agreed and they both ran off.

"Time it with the swell!" Barbossa yelled running below decks. "Lose the cannons you lazy bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

Everyone was running back and forth on the deck of the Pearl making it sway back and forth higher and higher with every shift. In the running though Harry had somehow gotten pushed over to Jack's side so the two were running side by side. They both continued running and at their last run the ship shifted so much that everyone was dangling from the side of the ship as it went on its side.

"Uh oh," Harry said to Bootstrap who was on his other side as the ship began turning over completely.

"What's wrong?" Bootstrap asked.

"I just remembered that I can't swim, I never learned, my aunt and uncle felt it would've been a waste to teach me. I was only able to swim in my fourth year because of an herb called gillyweed."

Harry missed Jack's look at him but Bootstrap didn't and knew exactly what was going through the pirate captain's head.

"Now up, is down," Jack said before the ship flipped completely upside down. As the ship shifted underwater Will lost his hold and Bootstrap grabbed a rope and swam after him before getting them both back to the rope ladder leading up the mast.

For everyone else who had been raised on the water and swimming holding their breath for so long was simple but for Harry who had never even learned to swim properly he was losing his breath fast. Jack saw Harry struggling and pulled Harry to him, kissing him to share his air. He then made sure his body was over Harry's so Harry would not start slipping into the abyss should he suddenly lose his last breath.

The crew of the Pearl stayed like that in the silence of the water when Jack noticed that the water was rushing up towards them.

"Brace yourselves!" Palifico yelled, he and Bootstrap were the only ones that could speak under water of course. The water rushed up as the Pearl burst through the water like the Flying Dutchman did so many times. Everyone was slammed onto the deck and coughed up any water as it rushed off the ship.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" Eric asked drawing laughs and groans from the crew. Jack stared down at Harry who he was now on top of as Harry coughed up water.

"Jack..." Harry said softly only to be met with Jack's warm lips.

"I almost lost you Harry," Jack said when he broke the kiss. "If I have to accept Jones to make sure I have you forever then I will, I don't want to lose you ever Harry, I will face the Locker again before I have to lose you."

Harry smiled up at Jack his bright green eyes becoming brighter by the second. They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by Gibbs.

"Blessed sweet westerlie!" Gibbs exclaimed drawing a laugh from the two as they stood up. "We're back!"

"It's the sunrise," Elizabeth said looking at the sun. A moment of silence spread among the crew when suddenly Barbossa drew his pistol and aimed it at Jack who pushed Harry behind him. Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth aimed their pistols at Barbossa only to have Jack aim his pistols as Elizabeth and Will who aimed their pistols at him and Gibbs aimed his other pistol at Will. It was a tense moment that was suddenly brought down by the group laughing at each other.

"Alright then!" Barbossa yelled as everyone grew serious again and re-aimed their pistols. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove and Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing that point," Jack said. "If there's pirates a-gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate" Elizabeth said aiming both her pistols at Jack which he returned.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," Will said aiming both his pistols at Jack. Jack then returned his pistols to aiming one at Will and one at Elizabeth.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down one by one," Barbossa said. "Till there be none left but you."

"Quite like the sound of that," Jack said. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye and you'll be fighting Beckett alone. How does that figure into your plan? Even if Jones and young Harry have a thing it won't stop Jones from killing you because Beckett holds the chest."

"I'm still working on that, but I will not be going back to the locker mate, unless it is in defense or to get Harry, you can count on that."

Before anyone could shoot their pistols though they were summoned away by Harry who was glaring at all of them.

"Aiming guns and fighting with each other isn't going to get us anywhere," Harry said. "We all need to head to Shipwreck Cove for the Brethren Court, whether or not you like it Jack you're a part of that, so stop running and face what you are supposed to do when piracy is threatened." Harry had calmly handed the pirates back their pistols as he made his speech. "Besides it would've been a waste since the powder is wet, I'm not even from this era and I know that."

The pirates all stared at Harry as he walked off with a smile and Eric, the twins, Bootstrap, and Palifico laughing by his side. Harry grabbed the chart and opened it in front of everyone.

"Now can we please get some fresh supplies," Harry asked and everyone nodded not wanting to tick the young wizard off when he was in a good mood.

"There's a fresh water spring on this island, we can resupply there," Will said pointing to a spot on the map.

"You lead the shore party I'll stay with my ship," Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa said and Harry rolled his eyes at the two.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" Will said causing them both to stare at him. "Temporarily."

Harry went to shore with Jack and was shocked by what he saw lying on the shore of the beach.

"Oh no," Bootstrap said at the sight. There on the beach was the dead body of the Kraken. Harry, Bootstrap, and Palifico walked over with Jack, Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti looking at the once magnificent creature.

"Poor thing," Harry said softly as he gently touched a tentacle.

"Harry?" Jack said softly.

"Back home at Hogwarts in the lake there is a giant squid, who is the gentlest creature ever unless one of the students is hurt," Harry said. "It saved one of my friends from drowning in his first year."

"You stupid fish," Pintel said poking it with a stick.

"Actually it's a cephalopod," Ragetti said and Harry's magic lashed out at the two knocking them into the waves.

"Show some respect," Harry said angrily. The two were quiet after that not wanting to invoke the young wizard's anger. Harry followed Jack over to where the eye was and stared into it.

"Still thinking of running Jack?" Barbossa asked. "Think you can outrun the world?" Barbossa walked over to Jack's side. "You know the problem with being the last of anything, by and by, is that there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back mate." Jack said. "We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court then is it?"

"It's our only hope lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

"The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's still the same, there's just less in it."

Harry laid a hand on the Kraken when his magic sensed something and he quickly began climbing over the large creature towards the end.

"Harry? What is it?" Jack asked as he and Barbossa followed after him.

"Something's here, something alive, but not the Kraken," Harry said as he used his magic to try and feel the presence again. When he did he disappeared through the tentacles worrying Jack, Barbossa, Bootstrap, and Palifico who tried to get to him but Harry's small size allowed him to fit into places where they couldn't.

"Sweet mother of magic," Harry said suddenly and he returned to the group but this time holding a soft white sac that was about a foot long and six inches wide. "The Kraken isn't the last of its kind, this egg is the last of its kind, he was a she and she was a mother."

"Were there more?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes but they were all killed when she was, this was the only one still alive barely."

"How did it manage to have eggs in the first place, she was the only Kraken left," Palifico said.

"Giant squid probably," Harry said as he carefully held the egg. "We should hurry and get the water supply."

"What are you going to do with the egg?" Jack asked.

"Keep it safe, I'm sure Davy will be happy to know that his pet left him a gift before it died."

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled at Harry before they all headed inward to the spring. When they reached it though there was a dead body in the water and Harry had to look away as Barbossa tried the water.

"Poisoned," Barbossa said spitting the water out. "Fouled by the body."

Pintel went into the water to pull the body when he said, "Hey I know him, he was in Singapore."

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Captain!" Marty yelled and pointed to the shore where Ragetti was waving his arms.

"Oy! We got company!" Ragetti yelled. The group looked and saw a ship sailing towards there clearly Asian in design. Guns were suddenly pointed at the original crew, Jack, Harry, and Barbossa.

"He's the captain," Jack said pointing to Barbossa who rolled his eyes and groaned. The group was taken back to the Black Pearl and the twins rushed to Harry's side and began checking him over when he was back onboard.

"I'm fine," Harry said to them.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here it truly is a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa said in greeting to the Singapore pirate lord as Jack tried to hide behind him and Harry.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng said walking over to Jack. "You paid me a great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said only to get hit in the nose by Sao Feng.

"Jack!" Harry exclaimed and shifted the egg in his arms so he had a free hand. "Are you alright?"

"Ow," Jack said as he readjusted his nose. "Shall we just call it square then?"

"Release her," Will said coming out of nowhere and pointing to Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked and Sao Feng turned to his crew.

"You heard captain Turner," Sao Feng said. "Release her."

"Captain Turner?" Jack said confused.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs said and Bootstrap dropped his head and groaned.

"Let me guess Will," Bootstrap said. "The only reason you came is to get the Pearl to free me, but in fact and truth you didn't expect Captain Jones to have me be Harry's guardian as a punishment instead of me rotting in the brig.

"Uh well," Will began but Bootstrap continued.

'"Nor did you expect for Harry and the captain to obtain feelings for one another hence why he let Harry go with Palifico and me. You don't need the Pearl now I'm sure Harry could negotiate my freedom from Jones easily so you no longer need the Pearl. Think before you act Will don't think like Jack."

"Oy!" Jack said knowing an insult when he heard it before he looked at Will addressing why he and the others had gone to save him. "He needed the Pearl, captain Turner needed the Pearl," he then turned to Elizabeth, "and you felt guilty," and turned to Barbossa, "and you and your Brethren Court, did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

"I did Jack," Harry said and Jack smiled at Harry as Tia and Gibbs rolled their eyes at Jack's statement.

"I know you did love," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Anyone else?"

Marty raised his hand followed by Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey.

"I'm going to stand with them," Jack said as he walked over to the group with Harry only to get grabbed by Sao Feng.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao Feng said.

"I'm not sure I can survive anymore visits from old friends."

Sao Feng dragged Jack who in turn dragged Harry over to other side of the ship where a distant ship could be seen.

"Here is your chance to find out," Sao Feng said. Harry recognized the ship right away, he had seen it enough times in the Port Royal harbor to know what it looked like after all.

"No," Harry said at the sight of the ship confusing those around him.

"We have to hide you," Palifico said only to get stopped by Sao Feng's crew.

"Hide him? Why?" Jack asked.

"Before we came to rescue you, Harry saved me from the hang man's noose by using his magic, he also freed all of the prisoners who were to be killed that day," Eric said as he rushed to Harry's side.

"Beckett saw Harry's magic and wants it for his own so he would have another power besides Jones," Bootstrap said.

"If Harry falls into Beckett's hand it will doom us all," Tia said. Jack broke from Sao Feng's grip and took Harry into his arms.

"I'm not going to let him take you Harry, I promise," Jack said. Sao Feng and Will now knew that they had made a grave error in judgment as they looked at Jack and Harry.

"Knowing you Jack Sparrow, you will no doubt come up with some plan," Sao Feng said. "That will allow you to get back onto the Pearl, we will discuss the finer points while you distract Beckett, young Harry will be hidden so Beckett does not find him."

"But he knows I'm with the group, Mercer would've told him that I was in Singapore and that I used my magic to save Lian and Park," Harry said. "And now thanks to you, Beckett not only has the Dutchman and the Pearl but my magic at his disposal because he will know that I have feelings for Davy especially when he sees this."

Harry took the locket from inside his shirt where it had fallen and showed it to Sao Feng who gasped at the sight. It was no secret that Davy and Calypso had given each other lockets, it was the tune Davy often played on his organ, but to actually see one of the fabled lockets or possess it that was another thing altogether.

"What does the Brethren Court have though?" Sao Feng asked.

"We have Calypso," Barbossa said and Sao Feng looked at him unsure.

"It's true who do you think brought me here," Harry said. "Only Calypso would have the power to bring me here from the future time I was in."

"I assume you have a plan then," Sao Feng said and Harry smirked letting the Slytherin in him shine through.

"Yes I believe I do...."

---TBC---

What is Harry's plan, you'll have to find out in the next chapter. I spoil you guys but today it's a good thing, this is my Halloween treat to all of my readers, and I hope you enjoy. I am trick-or-treating for reviews, remember the more reviews the quicker I update, you guys are my inspiration to keep writing the story. So please review, I enjoy reading them they make me all giddy and hyper when I read them.

Harry: Jack why did you give her the idea for the dress?

Jack: It's not my fault, you really do look good in a dress, it's either a dress or nothing.

Harry: You're impossible Jack.

Jack: But you love me anyway.

Those two are still arguing, not for long we'll be out having fun this Halloween, I look forward to the reviews, see everyone in the next chapter, I now have to go find my darkside and dress him up for Halloween (evil laugh) Voldemort where are you?

Trick-or-treat, happy Halloween, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone I'm back with an new chapter. It's time to discover Harry's plan! Let's not waste anytime and get right into, hey whose turn is it to do the disclaimer!

Voldemort: How am I supposed to know, you're the one writing this story.

Good point, oh I know! Let's have bucket head Beckett do the disclaimer!

Beckett: My head is not shaped like a bucket.

Oh look in a mirror I think it qualifies. Just do the disclaimer.

Beckett: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter they belong to their respected owners. _There now may I leave? I have to find Harry.

Please do leave bucket head, have a nice flight and stay away from Harry (hits button that says 'eject' on it and Beckett flies out the window) Gotta love having buttons for random things around headquarters.

Voldemort: You scare me sometimes, do you know that?

I would hope so, let's get started though. (hits start button)

---Chapter 17---

Jack and Harry were taken aboard the Endeavor and Harry glared at Beckett when he saw him.

"Curious, your friends appear to be quite desperate Jack," Beckett said from where he was standing at the window. "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman, and so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?"

Jack had been looking around the room through little boxes as Beckett talked and stopped at his last comment looking down at where he had been branded with a 'P' to show that he was a pirate.

"Mr. Potter, an honor to have you aboard the Endeavor, you know I was a bit disappointed that Jones didn't hand you over right away," Beckett said turning around and looking at Harry. "You saw his pet on the island didn't you, that's what I made him do because he didn't hand you over."

"You're a bastard," Harry said angrily he could feel his magic cackle around him like static electricity as Beckett looked at him.

"Oh temper, temper, you're such a feisty little thing." Beckett turned his attention to Jack. " It's not here Jack."

"What? What isn't?" Jack asked.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Flying Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage," Beckett answered. "To satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"By my reckoning that account has been settled."

"By your death? And yet here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's how I get by, except with Harry then I imagine never waking up from said dream."

Jack sent a smirk to Harry who rolled his eyes and smiled at the Pearl's captain.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett asked and Jack stiffened but he knew that Harry would never allow Jones to send him back to the Locker again.

-------------

Mercer and the naval men boarded the Pearl and just as Harry had said they immediately locked up the Pearl's crew. Eric, Palifico, and Bootstrap were carefully hidden in the captain's quarters while the twins were in front of the doors with a few men to look like they had just been innocently standing there.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng said.

"Company ship, company crew," Mercer said.

"You agreed," Will said running forward. "The Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao Feng said and motioned with his head. Will was punched in the stomach and dragged back to the group by Tai Huang.

"My apologies," Tai Huang muttered into Will's ear and he nodded unnoticeably.

-------------

"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement," Beckett said as he gave Jack a small drink and held another out to Harry but Jack grabbed it. "One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

"Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt," Jack said noticing the pieces of eight on the table in front of him. "In exchange for fair compensation," Jack drained both glasses he had, "square my debt with Jones, and guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course," Beckett said pouring another drink. "It's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything, where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

-----------

Sao Feng confronted Mercer who was walking around the Pearl as Will was chained up with the others.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine," Sao Feng said.

"He's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" Mercer said and walked off.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of Brethen, isn't it? Now you see why Harry was so adamant on his plan," Barbossa said stepping over to Sao Feng.

"Yes, the young magic user is wiser than his years and he has seen more than any of us will in our lives," Sao Feng said, he had seen it in Harry's eyes when he met him. He knew that something weighed heavily on Harry's shoulders and that he was beyond his years and theirs. "So do you really have Calypso?"

"Harry was not lying about that, I intend to release her but for that I need the Brethren Court," Barbossa said and picked up the necklace Sao Feng was wearing. "All the court."

------------

Harry was shaking his head as Jack named off various people Beckett could keep while he sailed off.

"And Turner, especially Turner and Swann," Jack said fanning himself with a fan. "The rest go with me on the Pearl and I lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

"And what becomes of young Mr. Potter here," Beckett said looking at Harry who turned his hard emerald eyes at him.

"What interest is he to you?"

Beckett smirked and looked over at where Harry was standing. Jack knew in that instant what Beckett was thinking about and he wasn't happy with it at all.

------------

"I want the girl," Sao Feng said looking at Elizabeth. "I will finish going along with young Harry's plan, but I want the girl."

-------------

"Jack I just recalled," Beckett said standing up. "I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you for?"

-------------

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," Will said.

"Out of the question," Barbossa said agreeing.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng said.

------------

"Points to the thing you want most," Jack said slyly walking over to Beckett knowing exactly how to play his cards with the situation. "And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?" Beckett asked as Harry watched unsure of what Jack's idea was.

"Me, dead, and," Jack was now standing right in front of Beckett so only they two could hear the next part of Jack's sentence. " Young Harry, with you."

-----------

"Done," Elizabeth said.

"What? Not done?" Will said.

"You got us into this mess, if it frees us and lets Sao Feng continue to go with Harry's plan, which is the best plan any of us have had so far in this mess, then done!"

----------

"What makes you think I want him Jack?" Beckett said looking over at Harry.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes," Jack said slyly. "He has such a small feminine form, so soft so young, such bright emerald eyes, like the brightest jeweled emeralds anyone can find, such full lips," Jack leaned down to Beckett's ear as Beckett stared at Harry. "It is not that hard to know what men desire, especially when it is what many men and women want and you have it."

"Damn," Beckett said as he gave Jack his compass back. "Although if I were to kill you then I would have both the compass and Harry, cut out the middle man as it were."

--------

"Elizabeth they are pirates," Will said.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth said.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

--------

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable," Jack said. "Able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing 'Oh if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure the pirates then come outside.'"

"And you can accomplish all this?" Beckett asked and Jack stood back with his arms wide.

"You may kill me but you may never insult me, who am I?"

Beckett looked confused and shrugged his shoulders to which Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said huffily. "So do we have an accord?" A loud cannon blast suddenly burst through the back of the cabin and Jack shook Beckett's hand. "Done! Time to go Harry!"

Harry and Jack ran out of the cabin knocking out two guards on their way as they headed to the top deck. The Endeavor was being assaulted by cannon blast from the Pearl as the Pearl's crew fought the soldiers that were still on board. Beckett headed up to the top deck not bothered by the fighting at all except that he was angry that he lost the Pearl and Sao Feng had turned on him. When he reached the top deck he saw Jack rig up some type of contraption involving a cannon and rope.

"You're mad," Beckett said as Jack tried to light the cannon.

"Thank goodness for that because if I wasn't this would probably never work," Jack said with a smirk. Harry wrapped his arms around Jack's waist as Jack hit the fuse of the cannon with the flame causing Beckett to duck to avoid being hit and Harry and Jack to fly up into the air and over to the Pearl.

Everyone on the Pearl watched as Jack and Harry flew through the air to the back of the Pearl. They all quickly ran over to where the rope had landed and saw it drop into the water. Barbossa smirked thinking Jack had missed till he saw Jack and Harry standing on the back of the ship.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum," Jack said while Harry was smiling and laughing.

"That was great, better than a broom, can we do it again?" Harry said with a chuckle. "Did everything go according to plan?"

"With one side effect, Sao Feng took Elizabeth," Will said.

"Why?"

"I believe he thinks her to be Calypso," Barbossa said.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked looking over at Tia.

"I feel that I should be insulted that he thinks that she is me," Tia said with a pout as she walked away. Harry smiled at her before following after her to once again continue his magic lessons.

"Come on Will, your father has to keep an eye on you," Harry said and Will followed after the young wizard.

--------

"This is so gross, I can't believe we're doing this," Harry said as Will tied a dead naval officer's body to a barrel. "This to you is thinking like Jack?"

"Yes," Will said and Harry rolled his eyes as Bootstrap and Palifico pushed one of the other barrels overboard.

"This? This is what you arrived at?" Jack said from his spot on the bow of the ship.

"To lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust," Barbossa said. "Sounds like something Jack would do."

"That hurts, it's like you don't know me at all mate."

"It is the best way to lure Beckett into a false sense of security and straight into our trap though," Harry said as he placed the Kraken egg into a bucket full of some fresh sea water.

"Aye that it is lad," Barbossa said. "Although how do you intend to get your message to Jones about your plan."

"That's the easy part, Will is going to give it to him for me."

"I still don't understand that part," Will said and Harry smiled at him as he gave him a letter with a water resistant spell on it as Jack handed Will his compass. "What is this for?"

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack said and he breathed into Will's face causing him to fall back over the ship and into the water to get away from Jack's rum soaked breath.

"That had to hurt," Palifico said and Bootstrap frowned at Jack who just shrugged as the two pushed the last barrel over the side for Will to hang onto.

"We'll see you later Will, don't lose that charm I gave you," Harry said indicating the charm he had spelled with protection spells.

"My regards and Harry's love to Davy Jones," Jack yelled at Will who had grabbed onto the barrel and was glaring at Jack.

"I hate him," Will said referring to Jack.

--------------

Elizabeth sat in the brig of the Flying Dutchman with the others that had been on Sao Feng's and now her crew. They had fallen prey to the ghost ship that Beckett had sent after them and as a result Sao Feng had been killed when the back of the ship had been hit by a cannonball. Sao Feng believing Elizabeth to be Calypso, had named her captain of the Empress. Tai Huang saw his late captain die and was just as surprised as Elizabeth to find out that she had been made captain. Though he was quick to save his own life by naming Elizabeth captain after saying he would not acknowledge her. Elizabeth surprised all of her new crew by saying that she would remain with them in the brig even though she had been offered quarters by Norrington. As the crew sat in the dim light of the brig Norrington suddenly appeared and opened the door for them.

"Come with me," Norrington said but Elizabeth showed no signs of moving nor did her crew. "Quickly!"

Elizabeth nodded and Tai Huang signaled the men to leave the brig.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Choosing a side," Norrington said. He led them around the side of the ship to the back where the crew began climbing along the lines back to the Empress.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," Norrington told Elizabeth when she was on the back with him. "Beckett knows of the Brethren Court, I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"That was part of Harry's plan," Elizabeth said. "To lure Beckett there where there would be ships upon ships to fight him. It's too late to earn my forgiveness though."

"I had nothing to do with your father's death, but that does not absolve me from my other sins, especially telling Beckett of Harry and the locket he wears."

"Come with us. James come with me."

Norrington looked at Elizabeth in shock when suddenly Maccus appeared and Norrington drew his sword.

"Put it away Navy boy," Maccus said with a chuckle. "You honestly think anything goes on this ship that the captain or any of us aren't aware of especially Wyvern. You have nothing to fear from the Dutchman crew unless you really work for Beckett."

"What?" Elizabeth and Norrington said confused causing Maccus to laugh at them as the Dutchman's crew appeared.

"It isn't that hard to understand," Davy said appearing out of nowhere causing the two to stiffen and head to the ropes that tied the two ships together. "Hurry and get over to the other side."

"Why are you helping us?" Elizabeth asked and Davy walked over to her.

"Do you know what it is like to have lost love and then suddenly find it again in the most unlikely place?"

"No"

"That is what happened with Harry, that is why I let him go to bring Jack back."

Davy held out his locket that Elizabeth and Norrington both recognized.

"That locket, it looks like the one Harry has," Elizabeth said.

"Aye, it would, because it was one that I gave Calypso long ago, she gave it to him to show me a light in my dark dismal abyss," Davy said and placed his more human hand under Elizabeth's chin. "Young love, Jack told me about you and young William Turner, hold on to the one you love because you never know when you may lose them. That's why I risked my own life to make sure that Harry was safe and away from Beckett. Now go before they notice you missing."

Elizabeth and Norrington grabbed onto the ropes when Norrington turned to the Dutchman's crew.

"Mercer has the key," Norrington said, "He is in the cabin right now with guns aimed at the chest."

"Then we'll have to get rid of those on the deck won't we, in order to make it seem like we don't know that," Davy said with a smirk. Norrington and Elizabeth quickly climbed onto the ropes as Maccus pulled out a pistol and handed it to Davy who shot the rope effectively cutting it and making the others swim to the Empress. "Shall we raise a ruckus?"

"Aye! To the captain's cabin!" Maccus yelled and the crew quickly set about killing the navy soldiers that were on the deck as Maccus, Koleniko, and Penrod headed to the cabin. Davy followed them into the cabin soon after and glared as Mercer held up the key he now possessed.

"The Dutchman is under my command now," Mercer said and Davy glared at him.

"For now," Davy said before he and the other three stormed out of the room. Davy stood at the bow of the Dutchman staring out at the sea.

"Do you think Harry is alright captain?" Maccus asked.

"I have no doubt that he is and that he will somehow find a way to send us a message," Davy said with a smirk to his first mate who nodded.

----TBC----

Ooooh what's in the letter Harry gave Will? Will, Will be able to get the letter to Jones? What will happen at Shipwreck Cove and the Brethren Court? Well you'll have to wait and find out, won't you.

Harry: You're mean.

I'm not mean, I just know how to write a good cliffhanger unless you're referring to the dress I stuffed you in for Halloween.

Harry: There's that too.

Oh pishaw you looked adorable and I know Jack enjoyed it. Everyone knows the drill, the more reviews I get the quicker I update, and I know everyone wants to find out what's going to happen in the next chapter, it's the Brethren Court scene after all. So please review and I look forward to reading everyone's reviews, see everyone in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, oh and special present, Davy plushies for everyone!.


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Thanksgiving to one and all. Today is a day to be thankful for all that we have, I know what Jack and Davy are thankful for. (points to Jack and Davy who are sitting on a black couch with Harry in the middle of them as they hug him)

Voldemort: When did he get here?

Two days ago, said he didn't want to leave Harry with Jack on Thanksgiving. As it is we have to finish preparing, I've already started cooking and you have to help me.

Voldemort: With what?

We have people coming over for Thanksgiving, we have the Death Eaters, our friends from Hogwarts, the other characters from my other stories, Jack's crew, the other pirates, Davy's crew, Tia, plus a few others so you have to help me stretch out the dining room here at HQ.

Voldemort: You are crazy how are you making enough food?

Secrets must never be shared, Gibbs, do the disclaimer please.

Gibbs: Aye, _Voldemort Hikari1 does not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter they belong to their respected owners. _

Thanks Gibbs, now while Voldemort and I finish setting up for our Thanksgiving feast I leave you all to read chapter 18, enjoy! It's also a very long chapter, I think. Roll the clip! (hits start button)

-----Chapter 18-----

"Look alive and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs yelled to the crew as they sailed around Shipwreck Island. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"You heard him, step lively!" Pintel yelled and the crew got back to work as Jack walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"You know for all that pirates are clever clogs, we certainly are an imaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack said to Gibbs who nodded. "I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"........Larry......"

Harry laughed at Jack's story before he looked over at the Kraken egg that Eric kept poking.

"Eric it's not going hatch if you keep poking it," Harry said and Eric stopped.

"Sorry," Eric said and Harry ruffled his hair as he smiled at him.

"When will it hatch?" Park asked looking at the egg.

"I have no clue honestly, I bet my friend Hagrid would know, he's always into these dangerous creatures," Harry said.

"What kinds of creatures?" Jack asked.

"The usual you know giant three headed dogs, blast-ended shrewts, hippogryphs, dragons-"

"Dragons? You have dragons in your time?"

"Yea, I had to face one in my fourth year, Hagrid actually got a dragon egg in my first year and called him Norbert once he had hatched."

"What happened?"

"We had to send him off with Ron's brother Charlie, he's studying dragons in Romania."

"Bugger no wonder you don't let anything bother you Harry, facing dragons, dealing with Beckett and the East India Trading Company is easy for you."

"Oh please if I had it easy, I wouldn't have had to face all of this in the first place."

"True but then you never would've met me."

"And who said meeting you was a good think you practically kidnapped me when you dragged me onboard the Pearl."

"Oh really," Jack said with a smirk and Harry looked at him, his eyes widening.

"Uh oh," Harry said and quickly got up and began running around the lower deck as Jack chased him. "Coming through wizard on the run from rum soaked pirate captain!"

Everyone laughed as they watched Harry get chased around the lower decks till Jack finally managed to pin Harry and began tickling him. Tia smiled at the wizard she thought of as a son from her spot near the front of the ship as she watched Jack tickle Harry.

"So what do you intend to do once you're free and we've rid the world of Beckett," Barbossa said walking up besides Tia.

"I don't know," Tia said softly. "I've always known that Davy and I would never be able to reunite completely, our grudges against each other were too strong. I lost a man I loved once in ancient Greece because he went back home to his wife (1), and I lost Davy because I was afraid to give myself over again for fear of the same loss."

"You know," Barbossa gently lifted Tia's chin so she could look at him. "Maybe like young Harry, Jones, and Jack, you need to find yourself a new love and learn to love again."

Tia looked into Barbossa's eyes when a startled yelp drew their attention to where Harry and the others were. They quickly rushed down to where the group was and saw them staring at the bucket that held the egg.

"What is it what's wrong?" Barbossa asked.

"The egg moved!" Eric exclaimed. Harry walked toward the bucket and gently touched the egg inside it. As he did it suddenly squeaked and made chirping sounds as the soft shell moved with whatever was inside.

"It seems to be reacting to Harry," Bootstrap said.

"Or maybe reacting to Harry's magic," Palifico added.

"Touch it again Harry," Tia said and Harry pulled the egg out and held it in his arms. By now the members of the original crew had gathered around and were watching as the creature moving inside the egg became more active in Harry's arms. If a nature person had been there they would've compared the egg to that of a snake, crocodile, alligator, or any other soft shelled egg out there. Suddenly the egg began moving violently in Harry's arms and he held it away from his body. Then without warning a tentacle burst from the egg followed by another and another and so on.

"Great Gatsby!" Gibbs yelled as he and the others backed away from the egg. Harry carefully laid the egg down on the deck and helped pulled the pieces of the egg away revealing not one but two baby Krakens. Both were about six inches long, their tentacles being three inches while their bodies made up the other three inches.

"It's twins!" Lian exclaimed. The baby Krakens carefully moved about as Harry removed the egg from them.

"Hey there little ones," Harry said softly to the baby Krakens who squeaked, chirped, and lightly growled at Harry.

"Ah little Harry is a mommy," Pintel said resulting in him and Ragetti teasing the young wizard. Harry picked up a piece of the discarded shell and threw it at the two resulting in Pintel getting hit in the face with the egg and causing the rest of the crew to laugh at his misfortune.

"What will ye name them?" Tia asked as she looked at the two Krakens.

"I'm not sure, the only familiar I've ever had was Hedwig, I hope she's ok, she was out flying when I disappeared," Harry said thinking back on his familiar. She was a smart owl, he was sure she would've gotten away from the house when she knew he wasn't there. The two baby Kraken seemed to sense their pseudo-mother's distress and wrapped their tentacles around him in what could only be described as a very slimy hug.

"Aw they like you Harry," Lian and Park said giggling at the young wizard.

"Why don't you name them after the ships?" Gibbs suggested.

"Well Pearl would work but not Dutchman, I would feel bad if that was the best I could come up with," Harry said. "I think I'll do what the Blacks do and name them after constellations since Sirius, my godfather, was named after the dog constellation."

"So which constellations would you like to name them after?" Jack asked as the female Kraken suddenly latched onto him in a hug.

"Ah she's a daddy's girl, I think we'll keep Pearl for her name, and I think Gemini for the boy," Harry said.

"Ah the twin constellation a wise choice," Gibbs said as Jack struggled to try and get Pearl off of him.

"How are they surviving out of the water?" Ragetti asked.

"Probably because of Harry's magic," Palifico said.

"I wouldn't doubt it, it was Harry's magic that helped them to survive, it would've made it so they can stay out of the water for long periods of time and to breath air like us," Tia explained.

"I am never going to be a normal wizard," Harry said with a heavy sigh and smile causing the others to smile at him. Jack finally managed to hand Pearl back to Harry who placed them both in separate buckets of water. "I wonder what Davy's gonna say when he finds out about these two?"

-------------------

Davy made his way to the main cabin on the Endeavor walking past the large pile of bodies that were stacked up on the deck.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup," Davy said when he entered Beckett's cabin where Beckett was having tea with a guest.

"Apparently you can," Beckett said as he prepared his own tea. "I believe you know each other."

Davy looked at Beckett's guest and recognized him right away.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" Davy asked as he walked to stand next to Will.

"Not yours, his," Will said and looked at Davy. "Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Sparrow?" Davy asked although he had already known about Jack's return thanks to Calypso, he was the one to send Harry with them to bring Jack back after all.

"You didn't tell him? We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the Black Pearl."

"What else have you not told me?"

"There is an issue far more troublesome." Beckett said standing up at and walking away from the two at which point Will quickly slipped Davy the letter Harry had given him. Seeing Harry's name on the front Davy quickly hid it in his sleeve before Beckett turned around. "I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso."

"Not a person," Davy said taking up the role of still hating Calypso although they had forgiven each other. "A heathen god, one who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually," Will said. "The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No they cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement."

"Your agreement?" Beckett asked.

"I showed them how to bind her, she could not be trusted," Davy said. "I....she gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

"You loved her," Will said in understanding. "She's the one and then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me, she betrayed me!"

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart I wonder." Davy knocked away Will's tea cup in anger.

"Do not test me."

"I hadn't finished that. You will free my father," Will turned to Beckett. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep Mr. Turner, we will expect fair value in return." Beckett said.

"There is only one price I will accept Calypso murdered." Davy said.

"Calypso's aboard the Black Pearl," Will said. "Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard, how do you intend to lead us there?" Beckett asked and Will thought for a minute before Jack's words rang in his head and he pulled up Jack's compass. "What is it you want most?"

Will and Davy walked out of Beckett's cabin under the premise of going to see Will's father which they both knew was a lie, but Beckett didn't need to know that.

"How do you intend to make it so we can't be heard by these soldiers?" Davy asked and Will held up the charm Harry had given him.

"Harry spelled it so no matter what no one will be able to hear what we are saying," Will answered. "Harry sends his love by the way."

"How is the lad?"

"He's safe and away from Beckett, we were almost caught if it hadn't been for Harry's plan to get Sao Feng back on our side."

"He is a clever one."

"Did you mean what you said in there about Calypso?"

"No, she betrayed me yes but she also brought Harry to me, through a brief argument we ended up forgiving each other, as I told your young love before she left the ship with her crew, hold on to your love because you never know when it will be taken from you."

Will stood in silence with the Dutchman captain as he opened the letter Harry had written him.

"What does it say?" Will asked. Davy chuckled as he read over Harry's letter.

"Just his plan and to trust you, he says to tell you not to act before thinking, hmm looks like he has a plan for after the Brethren Court," Davy said as he read the letter over then noticed a second piece of paper. He took it and his eyes widened as he read it.

"What is it?"

"I don't believe it, Calypso wrote this letter it says she has a plan for Harry."

"A plan? What kind of plan?"

"Dear sea spirits, she must be joking."

"What is it?"

"She plans to make it so that Harry......"

------------------- ((Uh oh, I hope no one wants to kill me after that, just read on to find out what Calypso is planning))

Harry watched as ship upon ship arrived in Shipwreck Cove all carrying the different pirate lords and pirates.

"Look at them all," Pintel said.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said.

"And I owe them all money," Jack said. Tia walked over to Harry and pulled him away from the others.

"What's wrong Tia?" Harry asked and she handed him a medallion with a strange symbol on it. "What's this?"

"This was something my first lover made for me in thanks for caring for him, and for also letting him go back to his wife," Tia said. "All pirates will know it when they see it, it is my mark, so they will know that ye are under my protection and that ye yerself are very powerful, only a powerful wizard would be able to hold it."

"Why give it to me?"

"I have a plan for ye Harry and trust me, my plan will help ye prepare for what ye are destined to do in yer own time."

"You mean fight Voldemort."

"Yes young one, this will help ye, and it may give ye a few ideas. What is the one thing that yer ministry does that is bad for all the magical community?"

"They make awful laws for those who are magical creatures."

"Precisely, now keep that in mind and watch the proceedings of the Brethren Court and if ye feel the urge to speak up then do so, do ye understand me?"

Harry nodded in understanding knowing never to take anything Tia said lightly, she was Calypso after all.

"You alright lad?" Barbossa asked Harry as the Pearl's crew walked into the meeting area.

"Yea I think so," Harry said lightly touching Tia's medallion.

"It's alright lad, she chose wisely when she picked you, you'll be fine."

Harry smiled softly up at the older pirate," You like her don't you."

Barbossa sputtered and looked away with a slight pink tinting his cheeks causing Harry to smile. The group walked to the front of the long table that was in the center of the meeting room and Harry looked around at the pirates sitting down.

"These are all the pirate lords," Bootstrap explained from his spot next to Harry. "That is Sri Sumbhajee Angria, he is the pirate lord of the Indian Ocean, next to him is Capitaine Chevalle the French pirate lord of the Mediterranean Sea, next is Eduardo Villanueva the Spanish pirate captain of the Adriatic Sea, then Gentleman Joccard the pirate lord of the Atlantic, next to him is Mistress Ching the pirate lord of the Pacific she is almost blind, and finally Ammand the Corsair the pirate lord of the Black Sea."

"Wow, which seas do Barbossa and Jack rule over?" Harry asked.

"Jack is the lord of the Caribbean sea and Barbossa is the lord of the Caspian sea."

Barbossa began hitting on the table with a large metal ball attached to a chain to get all of the pirates attentions before he spoke.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court," Barbosssa said. The pirate lords all took seats around the table while their crews stood behind them.

Palifico, the twins, and Bootstrap took up spots besides Harry which confused him greatly.

"Am I missing something?" He whispered to them.

"Just wait, Tia told us of her plan and we are acting on it, just be patient," Palifico said to which Harry pouted.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight my fellow cap'ns," Barbossa said as Ragetti went around the table with a large collecting bowl.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel said when he saw what the pirate lords were putting in the bowl. "They're just pieces of junk."

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso but when the First Court convened, the Brethren were one skint broke," Gibbs said as Harry hid his laughter at the story.

"So change the name."

"To what? To 'nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh yes that sounds very piratey."

"Master Ragetti if you will," Barbossa said holding out his hand.

"I kept it safe for ya, just like ya said when you gave it to me," Ragetti said confusing Harry.

"Aye you have, but now I need it back."

Barbossa hit Ragetti upside the head causing his wooden eye to pop out and into Barbossa's open hand. He promptly dropped the eye into the bowl and turned to Jack.

"Sparrow!" Villanueva said. Jack lightly touched the coin that fell over the top of his bandana before addressing the court.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," Jack said.

"Sao Feng is dead," A female voice said and everyone turned to the entrance way where two people and Sao Feng's crew were standing. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"The plagued ship," Mistress Ching said and Harry bit his lip in worry causing Bootstrap to hold his shoulder in reassurance. The two people walked forward revealing Elizabeth, who stabbed her sword into the globe where the lords had stabbed their swords, and Norrington.

"He made you captain?" Jack asked. "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

When Norrington walked into the light pistols were drawn and pointed at him.

"Hold your fire, Captain Swann," Barbossa said. "Why have you brought this navy dog into our midst, should we conclude that you have betrayed us?"

"No, Norrington helped my crew and I escape the Flying Dutchman which wouldn't have been possible without his and the crew of the Dutchman's help," Elizabeth said confusing many of the pirates. "Our location has been betrayed, Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Joccard demanded. Tia looked over at Harry from where she was sitting with the twin krakens and motioned to him with her head as the voices of the pirates got louder and louder.

"Sonorus," Harry whispered as he pointed to his throat with his wand, "Everyone quiet down!" Harry's voice boomed out at the pirates startling many of them as they looked at the young wizard. "Quietos, now I know that it may seem that our location has been betrayed but it is all part of the plan to lure Beckett to where we can fight him, where we have the advantage. We have to fight him!"

The pirates were silent before they laughed at the young wizard who backed down a little but not much, he had had people turn against him before he wouldn't let it affect him again.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Ching said looking Harry, who was reminded that many thought Hogwarts was impenetrable with all the wards around it. "A well-supplied fortress, there is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course," Barbossa said. "In another age at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones, that was a mistake. Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the sea came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of back alone. Ya'll know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso."

Tia was looking at Barbossa with admiration in her eyes that Harry recognized but wisely kept his mouth shut, he would tease her about it later. There was a moment of silence as the pirates all stared at Barbossa which apparently wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Within a swift moment though everyone was yelling and voicing their own opinions of disbelief, which caused Tia to frown.

"Shoot him," Ammand said.

"Cut out his tongue," Joccard said.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue, and trim that scraggly beard," Jack said causing Barbossa to roll his eyes.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang said.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," Joccard said.

"It is unlikely her moods improved," Chevalle said causing Tia to frown and glare at him in response.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" Villanueva said pulling out his pistol.

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you!

Suddenly Chevalle punched Villanueva which started an entire brawl causing Palifico, Bootstrap, and the twins to quickly Harry back from the table before he was dragged into it.

"This is madness," Harry said in shock.

"This is politics," Jack said quickly moving to Harry's side.

"Meanwhile Beckett and his fleet are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth said.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa said and Harry looked up at him before looking at Tia who smiled at him. She quickly moved and stepped up besides Harry leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"Now is the time when leaders appear, it is out of madness, that someone with a clear thought comes forward to reign chaos into control," Tia said. "It is now when people choose why they follow a person, it is now when someone who can is able to unite and bring together different people or magical creatures to show that no matter how different they, they can still unite to fight to keep their freedom."

Harry looked down at the table before lightly touching his scar on his head. He nodded to Tia and once again cast the Sonorus charm.

"QUIET!!!" Harry exclaimed his voice louder than it had been before and louder than any gunshot. Barbossa smiled at the young wizard at his side as Harry cast the counter spell.

"All ye pirates think ye can outrun Beckett and the Dutchman or stay safe in here, ye are sorely wrong," Tia said stepping forward and holding out her arms resulting in a resounding clap of thunder and harsh movement of the waves outside. All the pirates immediately knew that this was Calypso. "Ye are very lucky that young Harry is even here, if he was not here to change me mind then I would show all of ye just how cruel I can be! Release me and I will help ye, only because of what has already been planned by young Harry, a magic user."

Many pirates including the pirate lords began to whisper among themselves when Tia moved Harry forward and everyone saw the medallion he wore. This also brought on more arguments though till Harry decided to speak.

"You are all acting like the houses at Hogwarts, they are not united though they share the same home, just as we are not united in this fight. Right now if Beckett didn't have the heart than the Dutchman and its captain would be on our side," Harry said silencing the pirates. "We need to free Calypso, and yes we need to fight because we cannot stay here locked in this fortress while they remain outside."

"Why not?" A pirate asked. Harry didn't need to respond as Jack responded for him.

"Cuttlefish," Jack said as he grabbed Harry around the shoulders and directed him around the table to the other end. "Let us not dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages, pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it, or...er fish nature. So yes we could hole up here, well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me anyway you slice it."

"Or," Jack said still dragging Harry past the pirates to the opposite end of the table. "Since Harry and my learned colleague have suggested we release Calypso and she herself has said she will help us, then we have an idea that although she is a woman scorned, she will help us and be merciful on us while she directs her hell hath no fury onto Beckett, but I agree with Harry since it is our only option, we must fight. With Harry's magic on our side and Calypso what have we got to lose. "

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa said looking across the table at the two.

"Have not."

"Ya have so."

"Have not."

"Ya have so."

"Have not."

"Ya have so and you know it."

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here and now that is what we all must do, we must fight.....to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs yelled and soon all the pirates were agreeing with him causing Tia, who had quickly gone to Harry's side, and Harry to roll their eyes in exasperation.

"As per the Code," Barbossa said interrupting. "An act of war and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up," Jack said.

"Did I now, I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code."

Harry looked confused at Jack as he frowned at the mention of the keeper.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly," Sumbhajee's aide on his right said. "Hang the code who cares a-"

A gunshot rang out and Harry stared in shock as the aide dropped to the ground a gunshot through his chest. Tia placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder as everyone turned to the doorway a little way in the back where a man that closely resembled Jack was standing with a smoking pistol.

"The Code is the law," Captain Teague said and made his way down the stairs to the table. Harry looked at Jack who looked like he was about to be sick. "You're in my way boy."

Jack moved aside as Teague stepped forward so he was besides Harry. Teague lightly touched Calypso's medallion that Harry wore but couldn't hold it longer than a few seconds.

"You really were chosen by the goddess, no magic users are really interested in pirate affairs, nor have there been any crossing the seas except to their Americas," Teague said and Harry blushed under his scrutiny as a large book was brought forward.

"The Code," Pintel said as the pirates began murmuring at the sight of the aged book.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti, now wearing an eye patch, added. Teague whistled and a dog brought a set of keys forward.

"How did....that can't be....." Pintel and Ragetti said pointing at the dog.

"Sea turtles mate," Teague said and the dog barked in agreement. The dog jumped down from the table and walked to Harry's side sitting in front of him. Tia giggled at the sight as the twins walked over each holding a kraken, followed by Bootstrap and Palifico. Teague unlocked the book and began looking through it before settling on a passage.

"Ah Barbossa is right," He said and Barbossa did a slight nod of his head.

"Hang on a minute," Jack said looking over the passage and reading it. "Huh, fancy that."

"There hasn't been a king since the first court," Chevalle said.

"Not likely that'll change," Teague said looking from Jack to Harry to Tia who smirked at him.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"See the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Bootstrap answered.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa said and then looked at Mistress Ching and Elizabeth who sent him small glares. "Or herself."

"I call for a vote," Jack said and Tia exchanged glances with Barbossa who nodded confusing Harry.

"I also enact a special law written in the code, Calypso's chosen one, am I correct?"

Teague walked back over and looked through the last pages of the book and nodded.

"What's it say?" Harry asked.

"Calypso's chosen one is a special law, but it was made as a just in case because Calypso never chose anyone to carry her medallion," Barbossa said. "You, Harry are now eligible to be elected as Pirate King, however ya can't vote, it was also so Calypso could never chose someone to cast her own vote."

"I what?!" Harry exclaimed as the Pirate Lords began looking and whispering to each other.

"Shall we vote then," Barbossa said as Tia clamped a hand over Harry's mouth to silence his protests as the Pirate Lords nodded. "I'll start I vote for young Harry."

"Young Harry," Sri Sumbhajee's aide said.

"Harry the magic user," Ammand added.

"Young Harry," Ching said.

"Monsieur Harry," Chevalle said.

"Calypso's chosen, Harry," Joccard said.

"Harry Potter," Elizabeth said with a shrug and a smile directed to Harry.

"Senor Harry," Villanueva said and everyone looked at Jack.

"Harry Potter," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Harry drawing many curious stares from the other pirates but they said nothing. Teague stopped playing his guitar as a string snapped from seeing Jack wrap his arms around Harry.

"Then it is decided," Mistress Ching said turning to Harry. "What say you Captain Harry Potter, King of the Brethren Court."

Harry was silent and looked at all of the pirates who were staring at him.

"It's alright luv, go ahead, you know what to do," Jack whispered into Harry's ear and Harry nervously nodded.

"Prepare every vessel that floats, tomorrow, we are at war," Harry said and Sri Sumbhajee stood up.

"And so we shall go to war!" He said in a high pitch falsetto voice and the pirates all cheered before the Pirate lords sent their crews out so it was just them. The pirate lords all walked over to where Harry had been sat down.

"Are you alright lad?" Barbossa asked and Harry weakly nodded.

"I think so, why did you all vote for me though?" Harry asked. "And why did you call me captain? I don't own my own ship or crew."

"While you are young you express more wisdom than anyone else, you have seen beyond your years," Mistress Ching said.

"We called you captain because as Pirate King you give orders to all of us, thus making you our captain in a sense," Joccard said. "We shall explain everything you need to know to you."

"Which ship shall be your lead ship?" Chevalle asked and Harry looked unsure before looking at Jack.

"I guess the Black Pearl since I don't have ship, if it's alright with Jack," Harry said.

"Perfectly fine by me love, I wouldn't let you on another ship anyway," Jack said and Harry smiled at him.

"What is your relationship with Jones, you seemed quite quick to speak for his defense," Ammand asked and Harry blushed lightly looking down.

"I believe young Harry has a current relationship between both Jack and Jones, one that is more than likely the reason Calypso brought Harry back here," Teague said and Tia smiled at him.

"Ye still perceive more than anyone else ever would," Tia said with a smirk. "Harry I shall find a room for us to practice yer magic in, ye shall finish your meeting and the twins will come and retrieve ye."

"Yes Tia," Harry said as she walked off with the twins and Eric.

"How did you get Sao Feng's body guards?" Villanueva asked, he had recognized the twins on sight.

"I saved their lives, they decided to protect me as repayment."

"I believe you were the one that was responsible for saving those at Port Royal correct," Chevalle said and Harry nodded.

"Yes sir, I was," Harry said.

"I must thank you, I had a cousin that told me a green eyed wizard with glasses saved him from being hung there, he managed to get passage here."

"The same, I had a shipmate who was sentenced to hang there," Ammand said.

"One of my girls was almost killed there," Ching said.

"My brother was on the gallows when young Harry saved him," Joccard said.

"An informant," Sri Sumbhajee said.

"One of my crew was there and saved," Villanueva added.

"Seems that they all owe you thanks Harry," Teague said. "I wish to speak to Harry, he shall meet with you all afterwards."

The pirate lords nodded and left leaving Harry, Jack, and Teague in the room.

"Well I best introduce myself, I am Captain Teague, I am Jackie's father," Teague said and Harry looked up at Jack.

"What we don't exactly talk all too often," Jack said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So you and my son with Jones, I must say I never expected it, Jackie is a tough one to tie down."

"Yes sir," Harry said. "But I must say that Jack's been one of the first people who's ever been there for me and well actually protected me, besides Davy of course."

"I made a promise Harry and now that I have you I don't intend to let you go or let anyone hurt you," Jack said quickly hugging the young wizard. Teague seemed satisfied with this and dismissed Harry to go and meet up with the other pirate lords. Harry walked out with Bootstrap and Palifico as Jack looked at his father.

"What?" Jack asked Teague. "You've seen it all, done it all, you survived."

"It's not about living forever Jackie, it's about living with yourself forever," Teague said. "From what I've seen if you stick with the young wizard, you'll do just fine, don't let the fact that Jones is also in the picture ever change how you view your relationship with Harry."

Jack was quiet for a few moments as he contemplated his father's words.

"How's mum?" Jack asked and Teague held up a shrunken head and Jack went wide eyed. "She looks great."

"Hmmm, best go and catch up to your wizard, I'll talk with you later Jackie." Teague said and Jack nodded leaving his father as he rushed to see Harry.

-------TBC--------

1-Calypso's first lover was Odysseus from the Odyssey (_don't own_), some of my special sugar cookies for those who figured it out.

(Hikari and Voldemort walk in) There we go all set up, this will be so much fun. (Harry sits up from where he is sitting with Jack and Davy)

Harry: How is she cooking all the food?

Voldemort: She asked Dobby and Winky to help cook everything.

Hey, I'm cooking, I'm making the desserts, that's where I excell. You know I never got around to telling everyone what I made you wear for Halloween.

Voldemort: You wouldn't.

(smirks) I would, Voldemort was dressed up in a female kimono from Japan! I have pictures to prove it and for blackmail purposes of course.

Voldemort: You said that camera didn't have any film!

It didn't, it's a digital camera, it has a card that has mermory on it.

Voldemort: You are dead.

Got to go guys! See ya in the next chapter! Remember the more reviews the quicker I update and I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. (starts running around the room clutching her camera as Voldemort chases her) No you're not going to wreck my camera!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Wow! I've never seen my reviews shoot up so quickly, it makes me so happy! (twirls around the room)

Voldemort: These reviews make you extremely hyper don't they?

Of course, all the goodness of a review to hear how much people love the story and want to read more inspires me and makes me slip into story mode where I can write for hours without interruption, unless of course I hit a hard wall of writer's block, that hurts.

Voldemort: Better not keep your readers waiting then, if you want more reviews _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, they belong to their respected owners_.

Hey, that's the first time you've ever done that voluntarily, awe V! (hugs Voldemort)

Voldemort: Get off me you insane witch!

No way jose'! Let's get the party rolling with the calm before the storm, roll the clip! (hits start button)

----Chapter 19----

Every vessel sailed out of Shipwreck Cove and was soon arranged in groups with the front line being led by the pirate lords. Harry stood at the front, dressed in the new clothes he had been given by Captain Teague, nervous about what was to come. He wore an emerald pirate captain's coat decorated with golden buttons that had lions on them and silver snakes sewn into the coat as a design, black pants, dark brown boots, a black vest with the crest of Hogwarts four houses on it (a gift from Tia), a white shirt, a holster for his wand, a pistol, and a sword.

"I don't know about this," Harry said feeling nervous as he looked himself over.

"As the Pirate King you convey an image now Harry," Norrington told him, he and Elizabeth had accompanied the others onto the Pearl while Tai Huang was left in charge of Elizabeth's ship. Norrington no longer wore his admiral outfit but a plain outfit with a blue jacket over it.

"I conveyed an image as the Boy-Who-Lived too, I hated that, now I'm back to another image."

"Don't worry you'll do fine, I have faith in you as do all the pirates, it is now in times as this when you find out exactly who you are and who you were born to be, I regret to say that I didn't see who I was till this late, I am sorry about the whole thing with Beckett."

"The past is the past James, I forgive you, you knew who you were before and now you are getting back to be that man, we grow everyday and I know that I have grown since I have been here."

Harry took a breath as he thought back to his time and how his friends would react to how much he had changed. Tia walked over to Harry's side and ushered him up to the front where the others were. Harry took a deep breath and looked out at the early fog waiting for the first sign of Beckett's fleet. Finally a ship appeared through the fog and Marty was the first to call out.

"The enemy is here! Let's take 'em!" Marty yelled and many pirates yelled out in agreement. Harry smiled at their enthusiasm but something told him that it wasn't even the start of what was to come. Suddenly ship after ship appeared through the fog and all enthusiasm seemed to die on the winds when everyone caught sight of the ships.

"Oh geesh, what did I get us into?" Harry questioned at the sight.

"It'll be alright Harry, you can do this!" Tia said confidently.

"One can only hope," Barbossa said as he walked over. "Harry I believe we should try and negotiate a parley between them."

"I doubt it'll work but better than never trying," Harry said.

Barbossa, Jack, and Harry sailed over to a small sandbar above the water where they could see Will, Davy, and Beckett waiting for them. Harry had to take a confident breath in himself as he walked forward.

"You ready?" Barbossa asked Harry who shook his head.

"Not even," Harry said truthfully as Pearl and Gemini held onto Harry's arms. Somehow their presence was comforting to him, although he didn't know why. It seemed like an old fashioned western showdown as the groups met and Harry almost felt like he should see a tumbleweed fly by.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa said indicating Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal," Beckett said. "If you wish to see it's grand architect look to your left."

Harry and Barbossa looked to their left and looked at Jack who also looked left till he realized Beckett was talking about him.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack said and looked at his hands. "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will said. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoken, listen to the tool."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf then how did he come by this?" Beckett asked holding up Jack's compass. "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates and here they are, along with young Harry." Beckett threw Jack's compass at him. "Don't be bashful, step up and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Davy said. "100 years of servitude on the Dutchman as a start."

"That debt was paid mate, thanks to Ms. Swann," Jack said.

"You escaped."

"Well technically..."

"How about a trade?" Harry asked.

"And what do you offer, I would gladly have you traded young Harry since you were promised to me by Jack along with the pirates," Beckett said.

"We'll take Will and you can have Jack, as Jones said Jack has a debt to pay, I don't."

"Done," Will said quickly.

"Undone," Jack said.

"Done," Beckett said.

"Jack's one of the pirate lords Harry, you have no right," Barbossa said. "I still need his pieces of eight to free Calypso," He whispered to Harry.

"Then have Jack the monkey get it," Harry whispered back before speaking normally. "I have the right as I am the Pirate King after all."

"As you wish your highness," Jack said with a slight bow when Harry looked at him. Barbossa quickly unsheathed his sword and swiftly cut off Jack's piece of eight from the top of his bandanna. Jack and Barbossa quickly stepped face to face in a confrontational manner once Jack the monkey had grabbed the piece of eight.

"Best way to get aboard and get the heart is to have the best thief and trickster get it," Barbossa whispered to Jack who smirked back at him. "Don't fail Harry and don't die, or I'll bring ye back again to kill ye meself for hurting Harry."

Jack nodded in understanding before walking and switching places with Will. He aimed to walk to the side where Will had been but Beckett directed him to stand next to Davy.

"Do you fear death?" Davy asked Jack.

"You have no idea," Jack answered and Harry rolled his eyes at the two as Beckett stepped forward.

"Advise your Brethren," Beckett said. "You can fight and all of you will die, or you cannot fight in which case most of you will die."

Harry stepped forward so he was nearly face to face with Beckett, glaring at him.

"You took Elizabeth's father from her," Harry said.

"He chose his own fate and what should it matter to you," Beckett asked.

"My parents were killed protecting me, you are no better than Voldemort, you have chosen your fate. We will fight and you will die."

"So be it, I will make sure that your fate isn't death but something I am sure will be far more worse, they say it is a fate worse than death after all."

Harry sent a final glare at Beckett before walking off with Will and Barbossa leaving Jack, Davy, and Beckett behind. It took all of his control to not curse Beckett then and there, but there was a time and a place for everything and Beckett would have to wait, they needed to free Calypso.

"King?" Will asked.

"By unanimous vote," Harry said. "And Elizabeth is Captain of Sao Feng's crew, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, after she slaps and beats you up of course."

-----------------

"No brig?" Jack asked once he was onboard the Dutchman.

"Do you think I didn't know how Harry felt for you Jack?" Davy asked as he led the Pearl's captain below decks where the navy officers wouldn't hear them. "I sent him to help bring you back."

"Why? Last I checked you never did give up what you took."

"That be true and I don't intend to give up Harry as I'm sure you don't either."

"So does this put us at odds because I've already accepted Harry's love for you and me."

"I know, Harry told me in the letter he sent with Master Turner."

"So we both love Harry and we both need to protect him from Beckett, when I was onboard the Endeavor I saw how Beckett looked at him. He wants Harry not just for his magic but something else."

"That insolent man will die a cursed death before he ever lays a hand on Harry."

"I knew there was something I liked about you mate, you are a fierce protector, we now have to get your heart back and everything will be settled for us to kill Beckett."

"Question becomes how, I can get the key if you can get the chest."

"You concentrate on that then, I have an idea on how to get the chest back."

--------------

"You ready Tia?" Harry asked as Elizabeth placed her piece of eight into the bowl along with Jack's.

"More than ready Harry," Tia answered as she shivered in anticipation.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye," Barbossa said. "The items brought together done, the items to be burned..." Gibbs poured some rum onto the items. "And someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds.'"

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover. Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

Barbossa set the items alight but nothing happened and Tia glared at him.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"No, no, he didn't say it right," Ragetti said.

"Come on Barbossa," Harry said. "Say it right, you know you want to."

Barbossa lightly glared at Harry as a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. Barbossa walked up to Tia's side and placed a hand on her cheek as he leaned in to be near her ear.

"Calypso," Barbossa said as he leaned in and spoke softly. "I release you from your human bonds."

Tia leaned her head back in Barbossa's direction and suddenly stiffened as the items burst into flame and the bowl holding them floated in the air. Barbossa gently pressed her head in the direction of the smoke and she inhaled it letting it work its magic as her release began.

"Be ready young Harry, since you are a wizard and Calypso's chosen only you will be allowed to address her," Barbossa said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and suddenly the bowl fell to the deck with a clatter. Everyone on the Pearl began backing away from Calypso as she began growing in height.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel yelled as Calypso grew to the height of the mast and everyone stared at the now released goddess. Barbossa quickly brought Harry forward as she looked at everyone around her.

"Calypso," Harry said as he knelt before her. "I speak as your chosen and as the pirate king, help us to defend the seas that you so love and call home. Help us protect them from Beckett and his men."

"My dear Harry," Calypso spoke her voice booming out over everything. "I will help you and your pirate court, but let them be warned should I ever be bound again they will all pay a terrible price for imprisoning me again."

"Understood and taken to heart my lady."

Calypso smiled and with a sudden quick shake her body turned into thousands upon thousands of gray crabs that swarmed the deck before swarming over the sides. Pintel pulled a stray crab off his nose as Ragetti pulled one out of his pants.

"Is that it?" Will asked as everyone stood up from having been plowed down onto the deck with the swarm.

"Why she's no help at all," Pintel said only to have Gemini bite his ankle.

"Thank you Gemini," Harry said as he came over. "Don't doubt Calypso, she is going to help us, but she can't help us while she is still out of the sea. Look to the sky and you'll see I am telling the truth."

Everyone looked up and saw the clouds moving towards the armada becoming more like storm clouds with every second that passed.

"It's not over," Harry said. "We still have a fight on our hands."

"There's an armada against us Harry," Gibbs said. "With the Dutchman and the Endeavor at the lead there's no chance."

"Only a fool's chance," Will said and Harry felt something inside him spark.

"I don't intend to die because you want to help Ms. Swann avenge her father," Barbossa said.

"You're right," Harry said. "Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me, all of you." Harry jumped up onto the side of the Pearl and stood before everyone. "Listen! The Brethren Court will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl to lead them. What will they see? Frightened cowards who scurry away with their tails between their legs aboard a derelict ship? No, they will see all of us as free and they will see us as the embodiment of what freedom will fight for to keep being free. Our enemies will see the flash of our cannons as we take them, they will hear the ring of our swords, they will know that we will fight till our last breath and our last man to keep freedom alive! By the sweat of our brows, the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts, they will know that we are freedom! Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors," Will said.

"Hoist the colors," Elizabeth said and the crew all began saying 'hoist the colors.'

"Aye, the winds on our side boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs exclaimed and the pirates began cheering. Harry quickly cast a 'sonorus' and turned to the other pirate ships.

"Hoist the colors!" Harry yelled as he held up his hand and a burst of emerald colored magic flew up into the air taking the shape of the Jolly Roger symbol all the pirates were familiar with. All the pirates yelled in agreement and each ship began to hoist their signature pirate flags. Harry stood on the upper deck of the Pearl looking out over it all as he was joined by Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, and Norrington.

"You are now ready to face anything Harry," Calypso whispered on the wind into Harry's ear and he smirked.

-----TBC-----

Good job Harry, I can't wait till you have to inspire everyone back at Hogwarts.

Harry: How am I going to do that? No one's going to listen to me.

(smirks) That is for me to know and you to find out. It is nearly the time everyone's been waiting for, the Battle of the Maelstrom! What will be the fate of Harry, Jack, and Davy during this battle, will Beckett triumph over piracy, you'll have to wait to find out. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update, especially since everyone wants to see what happens next.

Harry: That's cruel making them wait.

No it's not, it's my writing in action, it's the calm before the storm, the build up into the next chapter.

Harry: Ok, I get it, I think.

Aw, you're so cute when you're puzzled! (glomps Harry) I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine, and he shall be my squishy! ((_don't own this quote_)) (Jack and Davy enter and grab Harry)

Jack and Davy: Our squishy!

Aw you guys are mean, fine I'll just go and get Voldemort, see everyone in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

(squeals and falls over) OMG, holy snapping turtles!

Voldemort: What's wrong with you?

The reviews for the last chapter just kept piling in, I was dancing on air for days! (jumps back up) But now it is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, it is time for the Battle of the Maelstrom! The epic battle that will decide the fate of piracy! What will happen to Jack, Harry, and Davy? Will Beckett win? You'll have to read to find out!

Voldemort: (hits Hikari upside the head) Would you stop with the dramatics already? It's not getting the readers anywhere fast.

Ow! V, that was mean, I'm just trying to build up into the story that's all. They've all been waiting so patiently for it, so here it is, but first disclaimer! Harry will you please?

Harry:_ Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter they belong to their respected owners. _Are you going to start now?

Of course I am, here we are everyone, the Battle of the Maelstrom, so (clears throat) Please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs aboard the ship at all time, hang onto any hats and glasses, and with the way Calypso plans her storms you will get wet! Thank you and now on with the story (hits start button)

------Chapter 20-------

"We have a favorable wind sir," Lieutenant Groves said addressing Beckett who sat at a table on the deck of the Endeavor preparing a cup of tea. ((_A.N_-Really? There's going to be a battle and he's preparing tea?! _Voldemort_: Shut it Hikari, keep writing.))

"So we do," Beckett said. "Signal the Dutchman tell them-"

Beckett didn't finish as suddenly Calypso cast a spell on him that allowed her to control his actions for a few minutes.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Groves asked.

"Yes, signal the Dutchman and tell them to give no quarter, and that we shall also be joining them in the fight," Beckett said under the influence of Calypso, but of course he didn't realize this. Calypso undid her spell and glared at Beckett when she heard his next words. "I want to catch young Harry myself."

'Ye will regret ever wanting him Beckett, Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones will see to that,' Calypso thought as she went back to work on her other spell.

----------

Mercer looked out at the Endeavor and smirked when the orders came in for the Dutchman's crew.

"To arms, we give no quarter! We are to be joined by the Endeavor," Mercer yelled and Davy looked out across the sea and up into the sky where dark clouds were now gathering.

"Calypso," He whispered.

"Captain, orders?" Maccus asked in a hushed tone.

"Calypso is planning something, tell the men that when it happens and all three ships are engaged and boarding to switch and begin fighting the soldiers once the key and chest are safe. Go below and tell Sparrow that it is about to begin."

"Understood captain."

The storm clouds above began to swirl with streaks of lightning and the loud booming sound of thunder. Davy watched the clouds as rain fell onto his face. He then let out a fearsome yell that struck terror in many of the navy officers onboard the Dutchman.

-----------

"Have you noticed that on top of everything else it's raining," Pintel asked Ragetti as the Pearl, the Dutchman, and the Endeavor sailed towards each other.

"That's a bad sign," Ragetti said in agreement.

"Man the capstan, raise the main top yard, keep that powder dry!" Gibbs yelled to the crew. The sudden storm began to pick up speed causing the Pearl to move forward more quickly pushed by both the water and the wind. Gibbs looked over the side of the ship and towards the other two and went wide eyed when he realized what lay ahead of the Pearl. "Maelstrom!"

"Calypso's idea," Harry said as he and the others watched as a large whirlpool began appearing. Harry quickly rushed over to where Barbossa was standing looking out at the maelstrom. "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm."

"Aye," Barbossa answered with a smirk. "That you do lad." Barbossa quickly took the helm away from Cotton preparing to sail the Pearl straight to the storm. "Brace up yards, ya cack-handed deck apes. Dying is a day worth living for!"

-------------

"Veer off!" Mercer yelled when he caught sight of the maelstrom but Davy came up and took the helm from the soldier that was there.

"She'll not harm us," Davy said taking charge of the Dutchman. "Full-bore and into the abyss!"

"Are you mad?" Mercer demanded.

"Ha! You afraid to get wet?" Davy said mockingly.

------------

"Change course, veer away!" Beckett yelled as he watched the maelstrom form.

"We can't sir the rudder is stuck, we're being dragged in the same direction as the maelstrom!" A soldier yelled as he and a few others struggled to move the helm with no success.

"How is this possible?" Beckett asked himself.

--------------

"They're on our stern and gaining!" Will yelled as he caught sight of the Endeavor and Dutchman sailing behind the Pearl.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa yelled.

-------------

"Bow cannons!" Davy yelled. The crew already knew to make sure not to hit the Pearl though, luckily the storm made it easier to seem like they missed on accident and not on purpose.

-------------

The bow cannons of the Dutchman opened fire onto the Pearl and Elizabeth nearly got hit by a piece of debris.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he rushed to her side.

"Yes I'm fine," Elizabeth said. "It's nothing I can't handle

"Good, Pearl, Gemini, you know what to do!" Harry yelled to the twin krakens. The two kraken babies squeaked and growled as they disappeared into the wood work of the ship. They would use ambush attacks on the soldiers when they boarded the Pearl as an element of surprise tactic.

"Take us out, or they'll overbear us!" Will told Barbossa as the three ships began circling with the maelstrom.

"Nay, further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa said and shifted course so that the three ships were entering angles at which they could hit each other.

"Prepare to broadside!" Harry yelled.

"Captain the guns! Bear a hand!" Gibbs yelled.

"Muster your courage men! At the ready!" Will yelled. Cannons were readied and guns were set as the crew prepared to fight to their fullest.

------------

"Prepare the cannons!" Beckett yelled as the ships began getting closer and closer in the whirlpool.

------------

"You ready to get the chest?" Maccus asked Jack as they stood near a hidden doorway where Jack could exit without alerting the soldiers on deck. Not that they would notice anyway what with distraction of incoming cannon fire to occupy their attention.

"I'll be fine, you lot just make sure Beckett keeps away from Harry," Jack said.

"No worries about that, we already plan on protecting him."

-----------

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs yelled as he ran below decks. "Stand to your guns! Midship cannoneers, sight toward the mast!"

-----------

"Main battery at the ready!" Mercer yelled to the soldiers and crew of the Dutchman.

----------

"Hold there!" Gibbs yelled. "Wait till we're board-and-board!"

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled when the ships were all at an angle to hit each other.

"Fire!" Harry yelled.

"Fire! Fire all!" Gibbs yelled and cannon fire from the Pearl burst out.

--------

"Fire!" Jones yelled and the Dutchman opened fire. No one really noticed that some of the Dutchman's cannons were aimed at the Endeavor.

--------

"Fire!" Groves and the other lieutenants yelled and cannon fire burst from the Endeavor.

--------

The results of all three ships fighting became a mass cloud of confusion from the cannon fire of all three ships. Those that watched from the sides couldn't see where one cloud of cannon fire from one ship began and another ended. Harry's area protection spell he had cast before the Pearl entered the Maelstrom managed to prevent mass amounts of damage to the Pearl and while there was still some damage it was not enough to disable her in anyway.

"It be too late to alter course now mateys!" Barbossa yelled with a slightly insane laugh and Harry had to smile with a shake of his head at Barbossa's words.

----------

Jack walked into Davy's cabin and was met with the same two soldiers he had tricked when he first landed in Port Royal and was examining the Interceptor.

"Halt there, or we'll shoot!" The first soldier yelled as a cannon ball burst through the wall besides the left sided soldier and flew through the right side wall.

"Good one," Jack said with a smile as he walked to the table where his effects had been placed. "I've just come to get me effects. Admiral though it may be, why are you here, when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." The first soldier answered.

"There's no question," The second soldier said. "There has been a breakdown in military discipline on board this vessel."

"I blame the fish people."

"Oh so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people."

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

'Not this again,' Jack thought as he thought back to his visit to Port Royal and their argument about the Pearl and Barbossa.

"It's true, that if there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest." The second soldier said.

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it." The first soldier answered.

As the two argued they never noticed that Jack had grabbed the chest and snuck out of the room, till they looked down and saw that the chest and Jack had disappeared.

---------

"Prepare to board!" Mercer yelled as cannon fire was aimed at the helm of the Dutchman.

"Cover!" Davy yelled as he suddenly protected Mercer from the cannon fire but the other men had been caught in it. Mercer pushed him off and looked at his men before Davy grabbed him tightly. Mercer glared at Jones who simply smirked as the tentacles of his beard worked their way up to Mercer's face, whose eyes filled with fear as he watched and felt the tentacles grab him.

"No!" Mercer yelled as the tentacles effectively choked and killed him. As Mercer's dead body slid to the ground Davy grabbed the key and walked down to the lower deck to see if Jack had successfully retrieved the chest.

Jack peaked out of the main cabin and walked out when he saw it was free of soldiers.

"Do you have it?" Davy asked appearing out of nowhere startling Jack.

"God, mate I really wish you wouldn't do that," Jack said as he held a hand to his chest. Jack took a few deep breaths before holding up the chest. "As promised, stolen and delivered, Harry's plan worked."

"That it did, he's a clever lad, men turn the cannons on the Endeavor! Prepare to board!"

The Dutchman's crew all cheered and eagerly turned their cannons towards the Endeavor.

"We'll have to signal Harry," Jack said.

"I have no doubt that Calypso is already telling him," Davy said.

--------

"They have the chest!" Harry exclaimed suddenly from where he stood near the helm.

"What? How do you know?" Norrington asked in confusion. Even seeing Calypso in person after being set free still made a few things hard to believe for the ex-navy officer, especially Harry and Calypso's telepathic talking.

"Calypso sent me a message, they're turning their guns on the Endeavor and preparing to board her."

"Then we shall too," Gibbs said and quickly gave out the orders.

-------

"What is happening? Why isn't Mercer doing his job?" Beckett asked in frustration as the Endeavor was hailed with cannon fire from both pirate ships. "Open the lower cannons, fire at will, prepare to board both ships, we have enough soldiers to take them both."

"Yes sir," Groves said and quickly gave out the orders.

-------

"Here we go," Harry said as the soldiers from the Endeavor swung across and boarded the Pearl and the Dutchman. Harry quickly drew his sword and began fighting the soldiers as the twins, Bootstrap, and Palifico stayed near to protect him. Fighting broke out on all three ships and it was a mess of chaos as cannons, guns, and swords broke out.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled amidst the chaos. The two quickly rushed to each other's side as they fought of the oncoming soldiers. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"I don't think now's the best time," Elizabeth said in slight shock as they fought.

"Now may be the only time. I love you. I've made my choice, what's yours?"

"Barbossa! Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa yelled as he fought off three soldiers. Elizabeth and Will quickly fended off a few more soldiers before Will turned up to where Barbossa was near the helm.

"Barbossa now!" Will yelled.

"Fine then! Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today.....to nail your gizzards to the mast you poxy cur!" Barbossa said as he stabbed a soldier.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked.

"I do!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Great" Will said as they began fighting while holding onto one of each other's arms.

"Will Turner do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely at the moment."

"I do."

"As captain I now pronounce you... you may kiss!" Barbossa said which was easier said than done because the two kept getting interrupted by different soldiers. "You may kiss!" Once again they were interrupted and separated till they brought their swords together.

"Just kiss!" Barbossa yelled in an irritated tone.

And kiss they did, amidst all the chaos on the three ships, a moment of true love had been realized and sealed with a kiss.

"Now if only my love life were that simple," Harry said as he blasted a soldier off the ship with a spell. He and the others had been watching the wedding ceremony as they fought the soldiers.

"If it was you wouldn't be you I believe," Palifico said and Harry shrugged in agreement. Suddenly the Pearl lurched as Cotton grabbed the wheel and the three top masts of the three ships collided with each other locking them in place above the dark abyss.

---------

When the ships had collided it sent Jack lurching back overboard the side of the Dutchman.

"Jack!" Davy exclaimed and threw down his tentacled hand which swiftly wrapped around Jack's wrist.

"Thanks mate," Jack yelled up as Davy pulled him back up.

"You need to get some better luck Jack."

"I think so too, at least no more bad luck, but hey if it hadn't been for my luck you may never have saved me in time."

"Good point, now get back up here."

Davy pulled Jack back onto the ship and the two shared a look before they were both drawn into separate fights with the soldiers. How it happened no one was really sure but Beckett had somehow found his way onto the Dutchman with some more of his soldiers.

"Jack! Davy!" Harry exclaimed when Calypso whispered in his ear about what was happening on the Dutchman. He quickly blasted a group of soldiers away and rushed to the side of the ship as Will and Elizabeth flew over to the Dutchman.

"Go!" Gibbs yelled and Harry nodded as Palifico and Bootstrap also grabbed ropes and flew over to the Dutchman with him.

"Welcome back," Maccus said as he saw Harry, Bootstrap, and Palifico.

"Thanks, how is everything?" Harry asked.

"To a degree slightly under control, look out!"

The four dodged as a group of soldiers attacked them and they quickly began fighting them. Harry became engaged with fighting a soldier when suddenly out of nowhere Jack the monkey flew in on fire and began attacking the soldier causing him to fall over the side onto the lower deck.

"Thanks Jack," Harry said as he quickly rushed over to where Maccus was. "Where's the chest?"

"Turner has it," Maccus answered. Harry nodded and quickly ran off to look for Will to retrieve the chest from him. Dodging cannon fire wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, but Harry managed it as he started looking for Will. He found him and Elizabeth in a sword fight with Beckett, who it turns out was quite the competent sword fighter, and two other soldiers. Beckett knocked away Will and one of his soldiers grabbed the chest and tossed it to Beckett.

"Accio Davy Jones chest!" Harry yelled and the chest flew from Beckett into Harry's open arms.

"You, give that back!" Beckett said like a spoiled child before Harry took off in a dead sprint with Beckett close behind him.

'Why does this seem to remind me of Dudley's stupid Harry Hunting game,' Harry thought as he ran through the decks of the ship dodging cannon fire and swords. As he came to the back of the decks and up the steps where the helm was Beckett grabbed his leg causing Harry to fall while the chest flew from his grasp onto the deck. Beckett quickly got up the steps before Harry and headed towards the chest. Harry quickly stood up and both grabbed onto the chest.

"Let go!" Harry yelled angrily. "He's not yours to control, he doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Oh and I suppose you think he deserves to be free, he is a tool," Beckett said as the two tugged on the chest. "I will rid the world of piracy and then him, there will be no more of this uncontrollable travesty."

"It is freedom! Something you would deny anyone who wanted to be free, you would sooner kill them if they refused to bend to your will then let them be free."

"Oh I won't kill you Harry, but I will enjoy you."

"You bastard!"

A sudden cannon blast shook the two and caused the chest to fly from their grasp and land against handrail. Harry and Beckett drew their swords and began fighting each other.

"I won't let you kill him! Just like I won't let you kill Jack!" Harry exclaimed as they fought.

"I suppose you actually have feelings for the two of them, well that will soon change when they are dead," Beckett said as he knocked Harry's sword away and knocked him back against handrail after landing a cut on his arm. "As I said I won't kill you, you're too important."

"You won't be touching him either Beckett," Jack said suddenly as he appeared in front of Harry.

"Jack," Harry said in a soft voice.

"I said I would protect you Harry." Jack said as he turned his head slightly to smile at him. "And I meant every word of it. You and I have an unfinished business to settle Beckett, I think it's time that it was settled once and for all."

Jack and Beckett began their duel as Palifico and Bootstrap rushed to Harry's side and quickly bandaged the wound on his arm.

"Where's the chest?" Harry asked suddenly as he noticed it was not there. The three looked and saw a soldier holding it and fighting Davy. Harry quickly rushed down the steps ignoring the yells from Palifico and Bootstrap. Before Harry could react a cannonball hit near the three throwing him and Davy away as the key slipped from Davy's tentacled beard. The force of the blast had hit Harry over the side and he was hanging on as Davy quickly grabbed him.

"You and Jack manage to get yourselves into impossible situations," Davy said as he pulled Harry back over the side.

"Incoming!" Jack suddenly yelled and the two backed away as Jack flew through the air on a rope followed by Beckett.

"Looks like he's handling that fight well," Davy said and Harry nodded as they watched when he suddenly remembered why he had run over there in the first place.

"The key and the chest!" Harry exclaimed. The two quickly turned but saw no sight of either till they saw the soldier from earlier rushing to Beckett's side and distracting Jack. Davy quickly rushed forward taking the over the fight with Beckett as Harry looked for the items.

"Do you fear death?" Davy asked a soldier, who had taken over the fight from Beckett, before he ran him through with his sword.

"Do you Jones?" Beckett suddenly said and the group saw an open chest with Beckett holding the heart. Jack was the first to act as he rushed forward and once again started dueling with Beckett. Beckett meanwhile had tossed the heart to a nearby soldier as he and Jack fought. The soldier had a knife trained over the heart so the group could not act as they watch except to fight the other soldiers around them. Suddenly a yell drew their attention and they all watched as Jack was stabbed through the chest with Beckett's sword. Harry felt as if his own heart had stopped at the sight of Jack being run through.

"Sorry Jack, it's nothing personal, it's just good business," Beckett said as he shoved Jack off his sword and onto the deck against side of the ship.

"Jack!" Harry yelled and rushed to Jack's side as Jack tried to breath but the sword had already done its damage. "No Jack, look at me, look at me, you're going to be alright, stay with me! Please you can't leave me!"

Davy looked at Harry and Jack as Harry tried to get the pirate captain to keep his eyes open. He acted in an instant as he drew his sword and charged forward to fight Beckett only to have Beckett draw a pistol.

"As I told Jack, Jones, it's just good business," Beckett said and shot the heart and the soldier holding it. Davy stiffened as he felt the bullet go through his heart and he stumbled back till he fell where Jack and Harry were.

"No, no! Jack, Davy, look at me, stay with me, you'll be alright! You'll be alright!" Harry yelled as his tears ran down his cheeks. "You can't leave me! You promised me! Don't leave me, stay with me!"

"She's taking us down!" Barbossa yelled over the roar of the storm and maelstrom for all to hear. "Make quick or its the Locker for us all!"

Beckett grabbed a rope and quickly flew back over to the Endeavor to separate the ship as the Dutchman began going down. Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs fired a double chain cannonball at the masts and separated the Pearl from the Dutchman. The Pearl and Endeavor sailed out of the maelstrom as Will and Elizabeth rushed to Harry's side.

"No!" Harry yelled as both men lay dying in his arms. "Please don't leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't... keep my promise....Harry," Jack whispered. "I love you."

"My heart....will always...belong to you," Davy said. "I love you."

No! No! You can't leave me!" Harry yelled as both men's eyes closed as they breathed their final breaths. As the two died the form that Davy had been cursed with melted away like the snow and he took on his once human form. Will and Elizabeth quickly grabbed Harry as they saw the Dutchman's crew coming towards them. One crew member held the chest, and another held Davy's heart which now had a hole through the middle of it.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship," The crew all recited as if in a trance. "The Dutchman must have a captain."

"No! Don't leave me!" Harry yelled in anguish as Will and Elizabeth pulled him away. "I won't leave you two! I love you!"

Will and Elizabeth quickly pulled together a parasail as they held onto Harry to keep him from running back. They used the energy from a gun with a rope to blast all three of them, plus Jack the monkey, into the air and away from the ship. Harry sobbed his heart out as he watched the Dutchman sink into the abyss, the two men he loved and the crew that had become like family going with it. It seemed that the crew was resigned to their fate as they gathered around their dead captain and Jack.

"No, no," Harry cried into Will and Elizabeth's arms as they watched the Dutchman fade away and Harry felt as if his own heart had been torn out. The two men he loved were gone forever.

-------TBC-------

(runs around the room in a panic)

Voldemort: (wrings water out of robes) What is wrong with you?

The readers are going to kill me for ending it there and for what happened!

Voldemort: The story isn't over yet, there's still more to read, what about the next chapter?

(stops running) Oh, good point, alright before everyone breaks out the pitchforks, torches, swords, mob men, pirates for hire, and anything else, wait to find out what happens in the next chapter this story ain't over yet. Hope to see lots of reviews for this chapter, remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update.

Voldemort: Now that is settled quit running around like a chicken with it's head cut off and help me find some dry clothes, I'm never going with you into one of Calypso's storms again. (walks off)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review, see everyone in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Holidays to everyone! Here is my present to all of you a brand new chapter! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting its time for the conclusion of the battle for the fate of piracy!

Voldemort: Just get on with it already.

I will alright but first the disclaimer.

Voldemort: Oh very well, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean they belong to their respected owners. _

Thanks V, now I know you all want to read the chapter to find out what happens so here we go! (hits start button)

------Chapter 21------

The four on the parasail landed in the water after the maelstrom had disappeared and the Black Pearl quickly sailed over to retrieve them.

"Thank goodness Harry, are you alright?" Lian said as she and Park examined Harry for any injuries. They saw the tied off wound and began fussing over it like two mother hens. Harry remained quiet the whole time they examined him even as Pearl and Gemini came over trying to get his attention.

"Harry?" Barbossa asked walking over, worried about the young man who was now silent.

"They're gone," Harry said in shock. "They're both gone, he killed them, I'm alone again."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked Will.

"Jack and Jones both fell to Beckett, we just managed to escape before the ship went under," Will explained as he looked over at the young wizard. Lian and Park had heard Will and quickly embraced Harry holding him tightly.

"How did they die?" Barbossa demanded and Will looked at him strangely. "Tell me how they died Turner!"

"Beckett stabbed Jack through the chest and shot Davy's heart when it was in the hands of a soldier," Will said confused. "What does it matter both of them are gone now."

Barbossa looked across the sea at the Endeavor in confusion as he mouthed words to himself seemingly deep in thought.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked as everyone looked out at the Endeavor.

"The armada's still out there," Pintel said.

"And the Endeavor is coming up hard on our starboard," Gibbs said. "I think it's time we embraced Jack's oldest and most noblest of pirate traditions."

"Jack never was one for tradition," Barbossa said and turned to Harry. "Harry you are still the pirate king, you need to take command, they wouldn't have wanted you to give up because they are gone. It is the decisions we make during times of hardships that also shape who we are."

Harry looked at Barbossa and was silent for a moment before he nodded in understanding before his emerald green eyes turned to hard ice as he looked up at the approaching Endeavor.

"Orders?" Gibbs asked and Harry looked at him before looking at Barbossa who nodded.

"Close haul her," Barbossa said taking over the command Harry had wordlessly given him. "Luff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that!" Norrington yelled. "If we do that we will be a sitting duck."

"Belay belay that. I am doing what I know is best navy boy. Harry has given me command of the Pearl for now and if you don't like it you can go and sit in the brig."

Barbossa directed Harry up to the upper deck with the helm and they watched as the Endeavor sailed closer and closer.

"Harry? Barbossa?" Elizabeth said to the two but they remained silent as the nervous crew watched the approaching EITC vessel.

---------

"What are they waiting for?" Groves asked looking through the telescope in confusion.

"No doubt Harry is still in shock and so they have no one to command them," Beckett said with a smirk. "We'll over take them and kill everyone onboard but Harry, I want him captured alive and brought to my quarters."

---------

Everyone was silent as they watched the Endeavor sailed closer and closer till they were nearly in range of the Endeavor's guns when suddenly a burst of water appeared and flew up into the air like a geyser. A loud female laugh was heard and what appeared to be a face appeared in the geyser before disappearing.

"Calypso," Barbossa whispered. Suddenly the water geyser died revealing to everyone that the Flying Dutchman, which seemed to have bits and pieces of it breaking off, had survived.

"How?" Will asked. "They both died and Beckett didn't give his heart up to the chest, who controls the Dutchman."

Suddenly before everyone's eyes there stood Jack Sparrow, Calypso, and Davy Jones at the helm of the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones no longer looked cursed, he had his human form back as did the rest of the crew much to their shock and approval.

"Harry look!" Elizabeth yelled in excitement and happiness for the young wizard. Harry looked and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the two who held his heart alive and well.

"Ready on the guns!" Davy yelled and his men set to work.

"They're alive.....they're alive!" Harry exclaimed happily his eyes brightening with every moment. "Full canvas!"

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa yelled as he took the helm again. The two ships turned so that the Endeavor would be directly in the middle of them.

-------

"Orders sir?" Groves asked Beckett as the two ships sailed towards the Endeavor but he seemed to be in shock. "Sir?!"

-------

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked Harry who smiled at him.

"Fire," Harry said.

"Fire!"

"Fire!" Davy yelled.

"Fire!" Jack yelled.

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled.

"Fire all!" Will and Elizabeth yelled and both ships opened fire on the Endeavor destroying it with every hit.

-------

"Orders?" Groves asked an in shock Beckett as he ducked flying pieces of debris. "Orders sir?"

"Sir what do you command?" Another lieutenant asked as he and three others ran up to the stairs near Beckett and Groves.

"It's just....." Becket said. "....good business."

"Abandon ship!" Groves ordered and the lieutenants quickly began giving out the order. "All hands abandon ship!"

Beckett stayed in his state of shock as he walked down the steps of his destroyed ship before a blast of cannon fire hit the powder magazine sending the entire ship up in flames and Beckett to the depths, never to try and take over freedom again.

---------

"They're turning away!" Marty yelled at the retreating armada and everyone cheered in happiness some even broke out in their own form of dancing. Everyone in the different pirate ships also began celebrating the victory all yelling out in praise to Harry, Davy, Jack, and Calypso. All the pirate lords even shouted out their own celebratory yells and praises to the four.

"Bootstrap," Jack said from aboard the Dutchman.

"Cap'n?" Bootstrap asked and Jack handed him his hat.

"You may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye cap'n."

Bootstrap did as Jack said as the crew of the Dutchman celebrated in joy most of them happy to not only have been victorious over Beckett but also to have regained their human form.

"Now go and get it," Jack told Bootstrap who rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the hat he had just thrown causing Calypso and Davy to chuckle at Jack.

"And what awaits us now Calypso," Davy asked the sea goddess and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I believe I have a spell that if ye will still captain the Dutchman then I can grant you the ability to walk on land every day provided ye still do yer duty and ferry souls," Calypso said with a smile.

"I think that is a deal we can keep this time."

The two once lovers smiled at each other as the Pearl and Dutchman pulled up beside each other. Jack swung over to the Pearl and immediatly had an armful of Harry as the young wizard rushed into his arms.

"Jack," Harry said softly into the man's chest. Jack smiled down at the young wizard as he pulled Harry back to look into his bright emerald eyes that were now lightly glistening with tears. Suddenly Jack felt a sharp stinging sensation on his face that he was quite familiar with.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack asked holding his cheek in pain from Harry's slap.

"That was for leaving me," Harry said.

"I may have deserved that then."

"More than likely," Davy said as he crossed between the two ships to also end up with an armful of Harry. "Hello lad, I'm sorry for the fright we gave you."

"I'm just so glad you're both alive," Harry said as he reached up and kissed the older pirate reveling in the fact that both were still alive and with him.

"Oy! Where's my kiss?" Jack asked huffing causing Davy and Harry to laugh at him. Harry went to Jack's side and happily gave him a kiss.

"We best be getting back to the court, I have no doubt that they'll be wanting to thank ye in person," Barbossa said to the threesome and they nodded. The two ships sailed into Shipwreck Cove and were greeted with loud cheers and thunderous applauding.

"How are you two alive?" Harry asked as the ships docked.

"Calypso said it was your magic that saved us, your love for us gave us the protection and life we needed," Davy said. Harry thoughts were immediately drawn back to how his mother had given her love and life to protect him from Voldemort all those years ago.

The crews of the Pearl and Dutchman entered the Brethren Court meeting area where they were greeted with even more cheers. That night the entire island celebrated the defeat of the East India Trading Company. That night though was the time when Harry knew that he would now have to find a way to return home, he still had to vanquish Voldemort. No matter how much he wanted to stay he could not leave his friends and those he thought of as family to the mercy of Voldemort.

"Harry," Calypso said as she found him later that night sitting on the front bow of the Pearl. Harry had walked off during the middle of the celebrations telling the others that he needed to take a break and get some fresh air.

"Hello Calypso," Harry greeted with a sad smile as he looked back at the sea goddess.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go home soon, I still have to face Voldemort, but-"

"But something in ye tells ye that ye can't leave the men ye love."

"What am I going to do? Watching them die in my arms was hard enough I thought about ending it just to be with them, I can't leave them I love them too much."

"Ye won't leave them, I brought ye here I can send ye back. While it will feel like only a few minutes to ye when I return ye to yer time, yer lovers will have had centuries have pass for them as they watch the time slip by in front of their eyes waiting for ye."

"Can you really? Can I really see them again in my time?"

"Yes, time has continued in yer time so by the time I send ye back it will nearly have been three and a half months"

"Thank you for everything Calypso, you've allowed me to have the love I never thought I would have."

"It is I who should be thanking ye Harry, ye freed me and the man I once loved from the curse that haunted us both and I have found a new love."

Harry smiled at the goddess as she enveloped him in a hug. Harry would always be Calypso's chosen and she would always be there to help him, no matter what.

----------

"So it is time for you to head home lad," Barbossa said as the pirate lords had gathered a week later in the Brethren Court meeting room. None had left after the fight preferring to stay for a little while knowing that Harry would leave soon.

"Yes, I want to thank you all for everything you've taught me," Harry said.

"It is you who we should thank Harry," Joccard said.

"Without you piracy would've died mon ami," Chevalle said.

"We have gifts for you to take with you back to your time," Ammand said and one by one the pirate lords stepped forward to give their gifts of gratitude. From Mistress Ching Harry received elaborately made traditional Chinese wizard robes made from the finest silk in Japan and China, endowed with magic from two grateful witches that Mistress Ching had protected along with a pair of daggers with a Chinese dragon on each of the blades.

From Sri Sumbhajee Harry recieved a Hindu talisman in the shape of the main god, Vishnu, which was endowed with spells from the Hindu religion, it would change colors when someone of ill fortune was near Harry or if something Harry was to eat or drink was poisoned in some way. He also received traditional Indian clothing that had also been endowed with protection spells from the Hindu religion by Sri Sumbhajee himself.

Ammand gave Harry a wicked looking scimitar with a red and gold handle made of the finest steel from the Barbary coast. He was also given traditional Barbary coast clothing made of the finest fabrics along with a set of small golden hoop earrings that Harry could put in his newly pierced ears.

Chevalle gave Harry a walking stick with a silver top in the form of a kraken, much to the delight of Gemini and Pearl, that also hid a thin sword inside it. He also gave Harry some more pirate captain clothing slightly identical to what he wore but done in various shades of dark red and emerald green with silver and gold along with Harry's first pirate hat, a traditional tri-corn hat that resembled Jack's.

Joccard gave Harry traditional African robes with a lions and snakes decorated around the robes. He was also given a necklace with the fang of a lion and the fang of a cobra tied onto it, each endowed with their own spells from traditional African magic and the new voodoo magic that lay in New Orleans.

Villanueva gave Harry a brand new pistol with had gold and silver filigree inlayed into the handle and the rest of the gun giving it a unique and one of a kind look. He was also given Spanish clothing made of the finest fabrics in Spain and two leather belts for his petite frame made from the finest leathers in Spain, one belt was akin to the one Jack wore around his chest with a silver buckle, and the other was for Harry to carry his sword and pistol with a gold buckle.

Barbossa gave Harry a unique looking coin that Jack the monkey had handed him. It was one of the pieces of the cursed Aztec gold, but since Harry had not taken it himself, it would not affect him. Barbossa also removed a green bandana and gave it to Harry tying it around Harry's head himself before giving him one of the rings, one with a green emerald, he wore.

"I think of you as a son Harry, one that I have never had the pleasure of having, if I ever did though, I'd imagine that he'd be just as brave and cunning as you are," Barbossa said with a smirk and Harry smiled at him as Barbossa embraced him in a one armed hug.

Elizabeth and Will gave Harry some elegantly crafted daggers that Will had made in his free time, there were none like them in the world and they had no equal. Elizabeth also gave Harry a coat from Singapore with dragons sewn into the dark green fabric. Norrington even gave him a gift, while originally it had been a gift for Elizabeth, the gold locket was given to Harry to place a picture of Jack and Davy inside, along with a navy blue finely crafted trunk. Others that Harry had gotten close to like the crew of the Dutchman, the twins, the crew of the Pearl, and a few others also gave Harry various gifts.

Teague came up after the others had gone back to their seats and opened a worn wooden black box. Inside on top of a cushion of soft red velvet lay a gold ring with a skull that wore a crown.

"This ring has long been the mark of the Pirate King, but none have so rightly deserved it as you do," Teague said as he gave the ring to Harry. In turn each pirate lord also gave Harry nine silver rings all had their flag's jolly roger or symbol on them.

"Davy and I also have a very special gift for you Harry but our gift will wait until we see you again in your time," Jack said as he tightly embraced Harry. He then tied a string of beads into Harry's long hair and Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you Jack," Harry said and Jack smiled at him.

"Now you won't forget me on your journey home."

"I would never forget you Jack, you or Davy, you have both changed my life and have shown me that there are people who can protect me just like I can protect those that I care for."

"We will always take care of you Harry, you are our freedom, the reason we chose to continue to sail the waters and the reason we would ever chose to return to port," Davy said as he stepped forward and hugged Harry. Jack was about to make a comment about rum but was silenced as Teague and Barbossa slapped their hands over his mouth. Davy gave Harry a soft glowing seashell that had an imprint of the Dutchman on one side and the Pearl on the other. Harry shared one last kiss with his two lovers before he and all the others walked out to the docks with Calypso.

"Are ye ready Harry?" Calypso asked and Harry nodded. He looked over at Pearl and Gemini who looked up at him with sad eyes.

"You two be good for Jack and Davy understand?" Harry said. He knew that while he was magically connected to the two he could not take them with him, they belonged in that time but Harry hoped that maybe he would see them in his, one never knew the lifespan of Krakens after all. Harry then turned to Eric who rushed into his arms and the two shared a tight embrace.

"I will never forget you Harry," Eric said. "Thank you for saving me."

"I will never forget you either Eric, I was glad to have met you," Harry said.

"I am glad to have met you too Harry, I feel that now I can tell you my true name."

"Your true name?"

"Yes, Jameson is my middle name, I took it when I got stuck on a ship because I didn't want my parents to get in trouble since I was found on a pirate ship. They will be really happy when I get home and tell them that you saved me though."

"I'm sure they will be, you be good for them understand?"

"I will thank you again Harry."

"We'll never forget you Harry," Will said and Harry nodded to the Turner couple.

"Thank you everyone," Harry said. "I will miss all of you."

"And we will miss you lad," Gibbs said and Harry smiled at everyone one last time as tears leaked into his emerald green eyes.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon Harry," Jack and Davy said and Harry nodded.

"I'm ready Calypso." Harry said as he looked at the sea goddess.

"When I return ye, ye will be back in yer time, a month after school has started, ye won't have missed too many of yer classes," Calypso said and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Will I see you in my time?"

"I intend for ye to, ye are like me son Harry, I ain't going to be letting ye get to far from me. Look to the sunrise on the lake during the winter after ye get back because it will be around sunset when ye arrive at home."

Calypso and Harry shared one last hug before she began chanting her spell. The sky above everyone swirled as Calypso's magic took effect and Harry's eyes filled with tears as he watched everyone disappear before his eyes. Calypso's magic swirled around the young wizard and with a flash of green Harry Potter, the Pirate King of the fourth Brethren Court, lover to Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones, savior of piracy, Calypso's chosen was gone.

-----TBC-----

That's a wrap! Well not really, Harry has now gone back to his time to face Voldemort, so we're not done yet but I have a question for all my readers would you all like me to continue the story with the battle with Voldemort in The Open Sea or should I make a sequel that has the war against Voldemort along with all the troubles our dear pirate friends can cause at Hogwarts. I'll have a poll on my profile page for all of you to vote on the choice.

Voldemort: Hopefully no one decides to threaten you again. I didn't think you would ask the Death Eaters to stand guard.

That'll only happen if I kill off one of the main characters I believe, and it was just temporary you always have them in and out anyway so what did it matter. Anyway what will happen once Harry is back at Hogwarts, how will everyone react to his story? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out, remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review and see everyone in the next chapter, remember to vote on the poll for the story.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow I don't even know how to start this final chapter as The Open Sea will be the first story I have ever finished, although technically it's not done as we still have a sequel to get through.

That's right the results are in and the war with Voldemort will be made into a separate story, but no worries there will be a link to the other story as I'm sure all of the readers will want to continue reading to find out what happens.

Voldemort: I can't believe you managed to finish a story, not to mention those reviews just kept piling in I thought we'd have to conjure up a new mail box for them all.

(sits in black bean bag chair next to stack of reviews) I know, I was dancing on air for days.

Harry: After initially fainting at how fast and how many were pouring in.

Well yea there was that, I hope all that this last chapter and the chapters in the sequel will have that many if not more reviews, like I say reviews inspire me and they make me want to keep writing and updating. Anyway Harry why don't you do the disclaimer.

Harry: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, they belong to their respected owners. _

Thank you Harry, oh and sorry for not updating right away like I normally do I wanted to make sure the polls had enough votes plus I wanted to update when I put the sequel up also. Anyway let's get started with the final chapter in The Open Sea, hope everyone enjoys it! (hits start button)

------Chapter 22-------

Harry felt himself float through time and space before he landed on the ground in front of the lake staring out at its vastness. Harry looked around and saw that he was back when he saw Hogwart's castle and the familiar forms of the teachers and some of the students running towards the lake.

"I'm home," Harry said but strangely it didn't feel like home. Harry turned back to the lake and as he stared at it he found that he missed the salty tang of the sea air that he had experienced with Jack and Davy on their ships.

"Harry!" Voices exclaimed and Harry turned back to see Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Luna, Neville, and most of the staff running towards him. Ron and Hermione reached him first and quickly embraced their friend.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked before looking at his attire. "And what are you wearing?"

"Thank goodness you're safe mate," Ron said as he also examined Harry's strange clothing, well strange in everyone else's minds that is.

"Harry, thank goodness, we were so worried about you," Remus said as he tightly embraced his cub. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus and unknowingly began crying. "It's alright cub, you're alright, you're safe and you're back."

"It's good to have you back Harry," Dumbledore said as he smiled at the young wizard. "Let's get you and your things back up to the castle, you must tell us where you have been."

Harry looked back at the lake and realized that Calypso had been right, it was sunset when he got back. Harry allowed himself to be taken up to the hospital wing making sure that all of his gifts were with him as they headed inside. Madame Pomfrey checked Harry over before having him change into a pair of cotton pajamas. Harry was seated in a bed with the others around him when suddenly a large black dog rushed through the hospital wing doors, which were quickly shut again by McGonagall, and over to Harry changing into Sirius Black along the way.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed and quickly embraced his godson. Harry was in shock now at the sight of his thought to be dead godfather and he buried his head into Sirius's chest crying in happiness. "It's alright cub, it's alright."

"Headmaster I know you wish to ask Mr. Potter where he had disappeared to, but he is very drained, I recommend him resting for a few days before he tells you where he was," Pomfrey said as she watched Harry cry into Sirius's chest.

"Very well Poppy, you know best," Dumbledore said, everyone knew better than to argue to Pomfrey unless you wanted to end up in the Hospital Wing by her hands. "We'll come to see you in a few days Harry, I'm sure Ms. Ganger will happily help you catch up on your work that you've missed."

With that Pomfrey ushered everyone, including Remus and Sirius, out of the Hospital Wing and Harry laid back against the pillows looking up out at the night sky.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Harry whispered to himself as he pulled out the locket and let the music play allowing him to drift off to sleep

-----

True to his word, Dumbledore and the others returned about a few days later and asked Harry where he had been for the past three and a half months. Harry had missed his own birthday and hadn't realized it while he was in the past. Of course, when you spend so much time on a ship, you tend to lose track of the time, especially if some of your days are spent in Davy Jones's Locker and other parts are spent sailing underwater on a phantom pirate ship, then of course you are fighting for your life, yes one would lose track of the time.

"So where have you been Harry?" Sirius asked, curious as to just where his godson had disappeared to.

"It may be hard to believe but I was in the past, when pirates sailed the seas," Harry said. With that Harry began to regale all those gathered in the room with the story of his adventures on the Caribbean seas. He told them of meeting Jack and becoming his cabin boy aboard the Pearl, nearly getting eaten by the cannibals on Pelegoste Island and meeting Will, meeting the voodoo witch Tia Dalma, his encounter with Davy Jones for the first time, his adventure on Tortuga along with meeting Elizabeth and Norrington, getting chased around Isle Cruces while Jack looked for the heart of Davy Jones, getting kidnapped by the Dutchman's crew, watching the Kraken tear apart the Pearl, getting to know Davy Jones while he was aboard the Dutchman, meeting Beckett, saving those that were to be hung, his adventure in Singapore and meeting Sao Feng and the twins (Fred and George who had come with their parents smiled at this).

"What happened next Harry?" Ginny asked in awe. Harry continued his story with his journey to and over the end of the world (of course Snape scoffed at this believing it to be nonsense till McGonagall hit him upside the head to silence him). The story continued with Harry and the others finding Jack in the Locker (a certain kiss was left out though), the seeing of the dead souls that filled the waters of the Locker, the journey back to the land of the living, finding the dead Kraken and the still living egg, being betrayed by Sao Feng only for Harry to come up with a plan to get Sao Feng back on their side.

He told them of Jack and his meeting with Beckett again, of the plan to trick Beckett by using Will to lure him to Shipwreck Cove, the hatching of Pearl and Gemini, Tia Dalma giving him Calypso's chosen necklace, being elected Pirate King by the Brethren Court, the release of Calypso from her human bonds, and finally the battle in the maelstrom with the Pearl and the Dutchman both turning and destroying the Endeavor after making it out of the storm.

"You must've been terrified!" Hermione said when Harry had finished.

"A few times but I knew that I had to do what I had to do," Harry said with a small shrug.

"What was it like being in the past?" Ron asked.

"Simpler but still complicated," Harry said.

"I think it is time for Mr. Potter to get some rest," Pomfrey said and she was right, the entire story had taken all day and some of the night to tell. Everyone agreed and Harry was left alone for another night once more opening the locket and letting the music wash over him like the distant Caribbean sea that he now missed.

"Do you think what Potter said was true?" Snape asked as he, a few of the Order members that had come to hear Harry's story, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

"I believe that it is, there are things in this world that even I don't understand," Dumbledore said. "One of them is that sometimes our destinies can carry us across time and space to where we are needed. Harry has the proof as evident of the gifts from the pirate lords and his clothing he had with him when he appeared at the lake."

"So what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"For now just be there for Harry, I imagine it will take him a little while to get used to being back in this time," Dumbledore said. "Other than that I don't know what else we can do for him."

-------

Time passed slowly for Harry as he got used to the familiar schedule of Hogwarts once again, but it all seemed like such a chore to him now. Harry wanted to go back to the sea, back to Davy and Jack, back to the two that loved him with every fiber of their being.

"Come now Harry you have to study, there's only a month left till winter break," Hermione said as she and Harry sat by the lake.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I just can't stop thinking about how everything was in the past," Harry said.

"Harry was there something that you didn't tell all of us when you told us your story? You can't just be sad about leaving the past, Harry did you meet someone that you left behind that held your heart?"

Harry looked up at Hermione a blush crossing his face and Hermione smiled at him.

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed quickly closing her book and turning to Harry. "So who was it? Wait, don't tell me that dashing Jack Sparrow? Or was it the broken hearted Davy Jones?"

"Uh well.... it was both actually," Harry said looking down at the ground with a blush. Hermione squealed and tightly hugged Harry.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you, you really do deserve all the love you can get."

"Why are you not surprised?"

"Because I saw the way you lit up whenever you talked about Jack or Davy, besides being gay is actually not that uncommon in the wizarding world."

"It isn't?"

"Nope, I read it in one of my books, now tell me all about your time with Jack and Davy, I want to hear everything."

Harry smiled at his friend and told her about the times he spent with Jack and Davy along with the kisses they shared. Hermione was all a flutter as she listened to the story and thought it was so romantic that Jack and Davy were willing to give their lives to keep Harry safe.

-----

Harry was sitting by the lake again listening to the locket he carried when he heard someone come closer to where he was. Harry quickly had his wand drawn and at the ready when Malfoy came into view.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked as Harry carefully lowered his wand.

"Thinking what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Same as you I suppose."

The two sat in silence as they looked at the lake before Harry recalled the Brethren Court and how divided it had been before he had intervened.

"You've heard the rumors about where I disappeared to right?" Harry asked casually.

"Yeah, something about you time traveling to the age of piracy?" Malfoy said looking over at Harry. "What about it?"

"Well I learned a few things while I was there, one of them being that I almost witnessed the age of piracy end because the pirate lords couldn't unite and agree on how to fight back."

"So."

"You don't want to follow in your father's steps do you, to be a servant to a man who will use and torture you for the slightest mistake."

"What's it matter to you, trying to offer me a way out? I can't leave I have to protect my parents, I can't leave them to the mercy of You-Know-Who."

"Then don't, protect them by fighting against Voldemort, if he's gone then your parents will be safe from him. Hogwarts will fall if we all continue to fight amongst ourselves just because we are in different houses, we have to unite to protect those we love."

"Why are you trying to help me Potter?"

"I lost my parents to Voldemort, I nearly lost my godfather because of Voldemort, I witnessed a young woman lose her father to another mad man, I nearly lost two more people I cared about by that same mad man's hands, I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I have, no one deserves that."

Malfoy was silent as he looked over at Harry and knew that whether or not Harry's trip to the age of piracy was real, wherever Harry had gone had changed him, he had grown up more than any other student at Hogwarts.

"Guess we should start over then, name's Draco Malfoy," Draco said holding out his hand to Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said as he smiled and shook Draco's hand. Later that same day Hermione had stumbled across the two and although she was reluctant at first she agreed to give Draco a second chance although she said that it would a little while before she completely trusted him, which he agreed was fair after he the way he had treated her in the past.

-------

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Draco walked into the Room of Requirement and were surprised to find it look a cabin room that one would see on a pirate ship. They saw Harry sitting at a organ in the corner of the room staring down at the instrument as his locket played besides him. The two sighed then walked over to Harry and sat down beside him knowing that all they could do was be there for Harry.

--------

Fall passed and winter set in at Hogwarts and Calypso's words rang in Harry's head as he got up every morning at dawn to watch the sun rise over the lake. Thanks to his invisibility cloak no one, but Hermione and Draco, knew he was outside the castle by the lake, though he was sure they would freaked out if they did know. As the days passed with no clue as to what Calypso, Jack, or Davy meant Harry began becoming depressed that he would never see the ones he loved ever again, but it still didn't stop him from going down to the lake every dawn.

It was the last day of classes for the winter break, which meant a week and a half till Christmas, when Harry found himself in the Hospital Wing. Harry had been distracted and as a result added an ingredient to his and Hermione's potion too soon causing it to explode. He had managed to push Hermione out of the way in time only to get caught in the explosion himself. Luckily the only injury Harry suffered was a broken wrist from how he had landed on the ground.

"Harry are you alright, you seem distracted as of late," Hermione asked when they were alone in the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry about the potion Hermione, it's just I haven't received word from them and I'm worried, I don't want to lose them again," Harry said. Hermione gently hugged Harry and assured him that everything would be alright.

"Get some rest Harry, from what you've told me not even death will stop Jack and Davy from returning to you," Hermione said with a soft smile as she left. Harry was left to the silence of the hospital wing which was only broken when he took out the locket and once again let it play.

"Please don't leave me alone," Harry whispered as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

----------

The alarms Pomfrey had set to alert her if any of her patients left were blaring through the hospital wing as Pomfrey entered only to find Harry missing from the bed he had fallen asleep in. She quickly alerted the teachers and Dumbledore, who sent for Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius to help search the castle for Harry.

"Where could he be?" Sirius asked as they all entered the Great Hall with minutes till dawn.

"I think I know," Hermione said softly and everyone turned to her. "Well he's been going down to the lake a lot recently."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier Ms. Granger?" Snape asked as everyone quickly left the Great Hall to head down to the lake.

"He just sits there, I didn't think it mattered."

As everyone drew closer to the lake sure enough they could make out Harry's figure sitting on the rocks watching the sunrise.

"Oh Harry thank goodness you're safe," Sirius said as he quickly hugged Harry.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked. "I'm just doing what they said."

"What who said Harry?"

"Jack and Davy, they told me to keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Sirius looked up at the others and everyone exchanged a few looks as Harry turned back to the sunrise.

"Harry, maybe your time in the past has affected you more than any of us have realized," Remus said. "We should get you back inside now."

"No, I told them I would watch the horizon and I am," Harry said as he shook off Sirius and Remus. The two exchanged looks before they tried to coax and pull Harry back up to the school with Harry fighting them every step of the way. Eventually Snape joined in and the three were pulling Harry up to the school, but even with their combined strength they surprisingly couldn't get Harry very far. They finally resorted to picking Harry up to take him back up to the school.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "They told me to watch the horizon, let me go! I have to watch for them! They said they would see me, Calypso said she would see me again, they wouldn't have broken their word and neither will I! Let me go, I have to watch for them!"

Just as the three managed to start getting Harry moved up more toward the castle, Harry's magic reacted to his distress startling the three men and allowing Harry to break free of them and run towards the ice covered lake.

"Harry stop! The ice it's too dangerous!" Sirius yelled and took off with Remus, Snape, Dumbledore, and the others in tow. Just as Sirius had grabbed Harry to prevent him from running out onto the ice a large cracking sound was heard and everyone looked up to see that the ice that covered the lake had begun to crack. They watched in amazement as more and more cracks appeared when suddenly with a flash of green something burst through the ice breaking it and there before everyone rose up two ships, one looked like the wood paneling had been burned black while the other looked like it had seen better days with its torn sails and parts of the ship that were covered in coral.

"It's the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman!" Harry exclaimed. "They're here, they're really here! They found me, they found me!"

_To be continued......._

Cut, print, that's a wrap for the last chapter of The Open Sea! However don't think we're done yet everyone, we still have the war with Voldemort to go through and how will everyone react to knowing that Harry is in love with two pirates? You'll have to find out in the sequel to The Open Sea.

Harry has returned to Hogwarts and is joined by his lovers to face the threat of Voldemort. Will they triumph with the help of the pirates, will the Wizarding World accept Harry's lovers? Will Jack stop running out of rum?.......Wait a minute..... Jack Sparrow! Stop adding lines to the preview passage of the sequel that concern rum.

Jack: I like rum though, rum is good. And it's captain luv. (Hikari hits Jack upside the head)

Silence, oh drunken pirate lord, and let me finish before I stick you back in the locker. (points to closet that still has 'Locker' taped onto it) Anyway hope to see all the readers in the sequel to The Open Sea....wait did we even think of a title for the new story?

Voldemort: Yes you thought of one a few days ago I believe here. (hands over a slip of paper) Whether or not you're happy with the title is another story.

(reads paper) Oh yea I forgot, so I'll see everyone The Open Sea 2: Magic of the Sea. You guys know what to do now click on my name at the top to lead you to my profile page and down to my stories to find the sequel, but of course I still expect reviews for this story, so please review and see everyone in the sequel.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thank you all for following and sticking with the story I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you all enjoy the sequel.


End file.
